The Third Chance
by TayMor
Summary: Just because he died didn't mean he got to stay dead. The Rikudo Sennin reincarnates Uchiha Madara as his 26 year old self and he begins his third life broken, humiliated and full of despair. But things change as Madara finds himself competing against Sasuke for the attention of Konoha's favorite medic... MadaSakuSasu Set after the final battle and during the blank period.
1. Chapter 1 - Atonement

**AN: We're back with our first Mada/Saku! Please enjoy the ride~**

 **Chapter 1 - Atonement**

He didn't quite understand what had happened. He knew he had been defeated, he knew his dream had shattered into nothingness like his resurrected body had. He'd welcomed the darkness of death, finally being able to let go and leave his torturous life behind seemed like the closest he would ever get to peace. But sinners don't receive peace. He knew that, but he couldn't help feeling angry when his peace was taken away and he was forced back to life in the form of his twenty-six year old self.

The Rikudo Sennin had decided he needed to atone for his sins and resurrected him back to the present, the only change being his age. His memories and injuries remained fully intact, it was part of his punishment.

"Atonement….heh," Madara scoffed as his eyes flickered open to see the Kage's and the Kyuubi container he'd previously been fighting looming over him. He closed his eyes again, blocking out their words and expressions of hatred. He could have easily fought them off but he let them chain and seal him. He had nothing to fight for anymore. His hatred was no longer a blazing fire, instead it had given way to smoking embers surrounded by despair and humiliation. He the great Uchiha Madara had been defeated. He really didn't see the point of a second chance. He didn't want such a foolish thing. Uchihas were above such pity.

The Uchiha grit his teeth as a bunch of ANBU dragged him unceremoniously across the rocky ground. He let himself fall into unconsciousness because it was the closest thing to death...to peace.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she rushed over to Naruto and Sasuke's side, her hands instantly glowing as she proceeded to heal them. She couldn't do much about their missing limbs immediately, but she could at least stop the bleeding. She'd known the fight between her two teammates was inevitable but it definitely did not make witnessing it any easier.

The pinkette bit her lip as her eyes focused on the unconscious forms of her teammates. She was so tired of war. She was sick of explosions, blood, severed limbs, screams of pain and moans of death. Everything was over now but her body refused to relax. Dark circles rimmed her brilliant green eyes, tiredness dulling their usual sparkle. She'd hardly gotten any sleep, grief and nightmares of war kept her up every night.

She had never quite been able to leave her emotions behind like most shinobi. Instead, her emotions had always fueled her fights. It was catching up to her now.

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

Sakura smiled at the children that ran past her, caught up in their game of 'pretend shinobi'. It had been two months since the war and wounds were starting to heal. Nothing would ever be the same, but slowly the shinobi had picked up the pieces and started to rebuild Konoha. A light breeze ruffled the medic's pink hair and she paused for a minute, raising her face to the warm sunlight. People greeted her as they passed by, she was pretty famous now. She didn't really care for all the attention but it felt good to finally be acknowledged as a kunoichi. She was no longer weak. Pulling herself from her musings Sakura leapt onto a nearby rooftop and continued her path to the Hokage's office. It was the first time she'd been called back to duty after being given a leave of a couple weeks.

She'd received a scroll from an ANBU informing her that the Hokage, who was her previous sensei, and her shishou Tsunade, required her presence. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

'I wonder what they want to speak to me about...It had better not be about Naruto or Sasuke.' She thought, her right brow twitching in annoyance as she thought of her bickering teammates. 'I swear if they are fighting again-' Her thought abruptly ended as she entered the Hokage building.

Straightening her top, Sakura knocked on the door leading to the Hokage's office and entered.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura greeted, bowing her head respectively. Kakashi, who was seated behind the infamous desk gave her his signature one-eyed smile and waved his hand.

"Maa, Sakura just call me Kakashi-sensei...I won't be here long anyway," he said, causing Tsunade, who was standing to his right to smirk and nod,

"You sure as hell won't because Naruto is maturing fast, it won't be long before he's voted in by the council."

Sakura laughed, her eyes sparkling a little like old times.

"That's more like it," Kakashi drawled. He had been worried about his student. She'd lost all of the effervescent sparkle to her personality ever since the war. Sure, she was still sassy but she hardly laughed as much anymore. But he couldn't blame her. The war had taken a toll on everyone.

"Well, what did you and Tsunade-sama call me for?" Sakura asked, quirking a pink brow as she folded her arms. She wasn't at all pleased about being called off of leave.

"Ah, right…" Kakashi glanced over at Tsunade, eye-smiling at her as he hinted that she explained to Sakura why they had called her in. He really didn't want to be on the receiving end of the pinkette's explosive temper, which he was sure would come out when she was told the reason for her shortened leave.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at Kakashi's laziness and turned to Sakura, her expression firm.

"As you know Uchiha Madara was resurrected as a younger version of himself, and after interrogation we have found out that he maintains all his memories and injuries as well. You're the best healer we have, if I do say so myself, so we thought it would be fitting that you-"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and a gasp escaped her lips, cutting off Tsunade's speech as she instantly put two and two together. The shock quickly dissipated leaving nothing but anger. They wanted her to be Uchiha Madara's personal healer?! That was the reason her leave got cut short? She was furious.

"From your expression I take it that you figured out the reason we called you here," Tsunade said quietly, her tone cautious as she waited for Sakura's anger to burst forth. She didn't have to wait long.

Sakura spun to face Tsunade, her green eyes flashing with rage as she smashed her fist into Kakashi's desk, demolishing the entire thing and creating large cracks in the floor.

"You called me off my leave to make me be that bastard Uchiha's medic?!" Sakura yelled, her chakra rising as she gritted her teeth. She couldn't believe the gall of her two teachers.

"After everything I went through because of him, you ask me to heal that monster? Do Naruto and Sasuke-kun even know about this?!" Sakura raised her fist to punch the wall but was stopped by Tsunade who held her wrist firmly in her own hand.

"Calm down Sakura," she said, her tone uncharacteristically gentle. "I know you hate him, I do too, heck he tried to destroy the entire world. But it is our duty as medics to heal the injured, plus the counsel ordered it, so you have no choice but to obey…"

Sakura's hand fell to her side in defeat. She knew it was pointless to argue any further.

"But why do they want him healed?" She asked quietly, green eyes tired and worn.

"They haven't told us that either," Kakashi answered, his visible eye narrowed. "But we are investigating the matter, because its highly likely that they want to use him as a weapon of some sort."

"What?" Sakura snapped, her temper flaring again. "And you still want me to heal him? Hasn't anyone learned from the war? When will we stop with this human-weapon mentality? Do they really think he will just follow along with their little plan?" Angry tears pooled in Sakura's eyes as her hands shook. She had been on the frontlines of the war. She knew the horrors of it all. And now she was being instructed to heal one of the main instigators of that war? This was ridiculous.

"You didn't let me finish," Kakashi continued, his voice weary and his countenance suddenly appearing ten years older. "We won't just stand by and let the counsel do whatever they want, the allied shinobi forces wouldn't either. He needs to be in a good condition for us to properly interrogate him and right now, he is the furthest thing from that."

Sakura sighed, clenching her fists as she nodded in defeat and acceptance. She knew Kakashi had a point but she hated the very thought of healing the man that had put her and her teammates and fellow shinobi through so much terror. But this was the life of a shinobi. She had no say in the grand scheme of things, she could only follow orders given to her. Dammit.

"Fine. When do I start? And where are his medical records? I assume you had medics check up on him before?" Sakura snapped out, her medic training instantly falling into place. Both Kakashi and Tsunade sighed in relief at the pinkette's acceptance and the slug summoner nodded.

"Yes a medic team lead by myself did a basic diagnostic of his condition," Tsunade answered, reaching inside her coat for a sealed scroll which she unsealed. She handed the folder that was inside to Sakura. "That's the report of his overall condition and it would be good if you could start the healing process now. All the required equipment has been moved to his cell at the interrogation headquarters."

Sakura nodded as she flipped through the papers, her brain assessing the information full of medical garb and terminology. A tiny sliver of concern flickered through her when she saw how bad his condition was, but it disappeared as soon as it came. She hated her medic sympathy sometimes. But she couldn't help but feel concern when anyone was hurt.

The Uchiha had severe damage to his internal organs but the main issue was his chakra pathways. They had been severely damaged and needed regeneration, and some of them were so damaged they had become obsolete and would need to be artificially replaced. The areas around the pathways had also obtained chakra burns which would make him susceptible to chakra burn diseases and fevers. Currently, the dead chakra pathway cells were beginning to rot, putting several of the Uchiha's organs in danger of becoming necrotic.

Sakura sighed, his condition was terrible. His chakra had also been sealed for imprisonment purposes so it could not perform its natural healing abilities, this made her job even harder.

"Well it looks like I have a lot of work to do," Sakura said as she folder the papers and placed them in her pocket. "I'll be leaving now then."

Tsunade and Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement and the pinkette bowed before leaping through the window, speeding over the rooftops towards the interrogation headquarters.

"Do you think she can complete this mission without killing him?" Kakashi drawled as he watched Sakura's retreating figure through the window. Tsunade shrugged and chuckled.

"We'll see, but I have faith in Sakura."

* * *

Sakura quickly stopped by the hospital to pick up her white medic coat before heading to the IT headquarters. She nodded to the ANBU stationed outside of the dark building before stepping inside, taking the lift down to the underground organization.

As she stepped out of the lift she was greeted by a brown haired shinobi.

"Ah Sakura-sama, you're here. I take it Tsunade-sama informed you of the task?"

She was called Sakura-sama now because she'd been made the head of the konoha hospital and medic association.

Sakura nodded and the man smiled politely at her. She didn't miss the once over he gave her though and her eyebrow twitched. She wasn't in the mood for any flirtations.

"Ah this way Sakura-sama," the shinobi said nervously when he sensed Sakura's agitation. He led her through the maze of hallways inside of the interrogation headquarters to the very base of the building where only the most powerful prisoners were kept.

Sakura suppressed a shiver as they trecked through the dark hallways lit only by torches. The entire atmosphere of the place reeked with suffering, torture and other unspeakables. The stone walls were damp and some sections of it were covered in soft moss. Though all the cells they passed were empty, she couldn't help but feel as though the previous inhabitants were still watching her from behind the thick bars.

Sakura pulled herself back to the present and noted that the shinobi had stopped in front of a large iron door by which four masked ANBU stood. They saluted silently before making way for Sakura and her guide.

The pinkette raised her brow skeptically.

"This is where they are keeping the great Uchiha Madara?" she asked, her tone a bit more scornful than she'd intended.

Her guide chuckled quietly. "Don't be fooled Sakura-sama, this is the highest security prison. It may look simple but the seals and jutsus on it make it almost impenetrable...even for someone as great as Uchiha Madara."

Sakura nodded, but she couldn't shake the butterflies that had begun to writhe in her stomach. She couldn't deny that she was a little scared. She knew he was restrained and had no chakra and was too weak to do anything to her.

But he was an Uchiha, and they tended to defy the odds.

And, the burden of the interrogation team actually getting anything out of the mad Uchiha lay on her shoulders. If she made even a tiny mistake, he could die, and … that simply _would not do._

So she was a little scared. Not that she would let him know that.

"Well, I'm not allowed to enter so you will have to go in on your own," the guide said apologetically, before ordering the ANBU to release the seals on the door so she could enter.

Sakura put on her surgeon's mask and adjusted it comfortably over her mouth and nose. The last thing that she wanted was for his necrotic, diseased blood to touch her mouth or get in her nose. An added benefit of the mask was that the interior was scented, which would grant her a slight reprieve from the stench of the cell.

Clenching her fists to hide the trembling in her hands, Sakura nodded and swallowed hard before stepping through the dark doorway. Her breath caught in her chest when the door slammed shut behind her. She was was in the devil's lair...alone. Even though she'd been given an emergency seal that would go off if Madara tried to attack her, the pink haired medic felt far from safe.

Gathering her wits, Sakura sucked in a deep eucalyptus-scented breath, her eyes adjusting to the dark surroundings as she looked around. A short hallway stood before her, leading into a medium sized enclosure from which she could hear the familiar hum of medical machines. She squared her shoulders and stepped forward, making her way through the hall and into the room.

The room was filled with medical equipment as Tsunade had promised and torches lit the walls, along with a few scattered light bulbs which provided a bit more light in the dim chamber. They'd obviously been installed because of her though, because the generic torches in the chamber did not provide enough light to carry out medical procedures. As Sakura's eyes scanned the room her eyes finally fell on the only other occupant of the dank cell and her mouth went dry.

Uchiha Madara.

He was sitting in the darkest corner of the cell, his wrists, ankles and neck collared and chained to the wall behind him. His arms rested on his knees and his head was bowed, long shaggy black hair curtaining his face and body. She could tell he hadn't been given access to any sort of hygienic care because she could smell his stench from across the room.

She was impressed that he could still find the strength to sit up when he was in such a terrible condition. Even from where she stood she could see his oozing contusions and swollen wounds. The infection in his medical report had obviously progressed in the short time, no doubt due to his lack of chakra. Usually, chakra would dissolve some of the bacteria that festered in infections, helping shinobi to heal faster, but that benefit had been denied Madara, and so his condition was progressing faster than even a civilian's would, since they would not have internal chakra damage in the first place.

Shaking her head slightly, Sakura mustered up all of her courage and strode across the room to the corner where the Uchiha sat. She clenched her fists tighter and cleared her throat, forcing herself to speak.

"I am Haruno Sakura and I will be your medic until you are fully healed. You have no choice but to cooperate with me." She couldn't stop her voice from wavering slightly in fear. As much as she hated it she was afraid of the powerful and ruthless Uchiha.

She stood tensed as she waited for his response. A minute passed before there was any sort of acknowledgement from him. He slowly raised his head, eyes cracking open to look up at her. She expected to see a ruthless snarl, an evil leer or something along those lines but in the black eyes that met her green ones she saw nothing. They were hollow, unfocused and dull. His skin was pale against his dark hair, and his face which looked just a bit younger than when she'd faced him during the war, was drawn and dirty. Even though his chakra was sealed she could still sense his powerful aura, but its power was different. The edge of its searing hatred had diminished, leaving nothing but despair and emptiness. His skin was a sickly pale colour and she could tell just breathing was a task for him, even though he tried to hide it. Dark circles ringed his eyes and his lips were chapped and cracked from dehydration and dried blood stained its surface.

So this was what a broken Uchiha looked like. The sight didn't make her feel as triumphant as she thought it would have.

He surveyed her for a little longer before turning away once again, letting out only a rasped sound of acknowledgement.

"Hn."

* * *

Madara tensed slightly when he heard the door to his cell open. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with the arrogant konoha weaklings that called themselves shinobi. He was only in the cell because he saw no point of getting out. He had no where to go and nothing to achieve. He was now without a purpose and he hated every moment of it. He despised every breath he took and every beat his heart made. He didn't know how to act or think now that everything had been taken from him. He felt hollow, numb and lifeless. He'd felt more alive when he was just an edo tensei shell than this living breathing younger version of himself.

And then there was the pain. Sweet Kami, he had never sustained so much pain in a long time. The last time something hurt even close to this was when Izuna died, and, once again, there was nothing he could really do about it. As a matter of fact, there was even less he could do about it now. With Izuna's incident he could have at least taken the path of revenge.

The Uchiha found himself being pulled out of his musings by a high pitched female voice. A little smirk curved his lips. He could tell she was afraid of him, which she should be, because he was the great Uchiha Madara. He was pleased that she had enough sense to know her place, unlike some of the other dimwitted Konoha maggots that thought that because he was in chains he was weak. If only they knew he was in chains simply because he chose to be. He refused to admit that he was too injured to move and that breathing was extremely hard… and painful.

Deciding he wanted to see what she looked like he raised his head to survey her. It was a waste of effort, since she was wearing a face mask. Well, now that his vision had focused, maybe it was not quite a waste, since certain marking features were revealed. It was obvious that her green eyes were purposely hardened, and even that couldn't hide their elusive shimmer… or was that just the reflection of the lights?

If he was in the mood, disdain would have filled his face. She had pink hair. What a pathetic excuse for a shinobi. But then again she wasn't an Uchiha so he guessed it was acceptable. The more he looked at her was the more it grew on him. She seemed vaguely familiar but he shrugged it off, not caring to remember where he'd seen her from. It was probably during the war. But he did wonder why he hadn't killed her if he had indeed met her in the war. But how did she expect to attempt anything resembling stealth with that hair? For the sake of mentally snarling, Madara conveniently forgot about the basics of stealth… which had nothing to do with a person's looks.

He turned away from her dismissively, grimacing from the searing pain that came with the slight movement. He hoped she would just leave, he didn't feel like being in the presence of any inferiority.

* * *

Sighing Sakura knelt down, ignoring the shivers of fear that raced down her spine. She wrinkled her nose at his stench and decided against running the diagnostic scan she was going to do. He needed to be sanitized first.

Sakura rose and moved over to the switch on the adjacent wall. Pushing the lever, she watched as Madara was raised into a standing position, his chains holding him in place. He wasn't strong enough to stand, but Sakura was not going to risk holding him while she cleaned him. Satisfied with his position, arms outstretched at his sides, Sakura made her way to the small sink that had been put in the cell for her use and filled a basin with water. She grabbed a rag and set it beside the basin at his feet. He didn't acknowledge her presence or the basin.

She really did not want to wash the Uchiha bastard who'd literally tried to destroy her world, but it was her job and she was all about being professional. Besides, cleaning him would make the whole process easier on her, as she could really do without having his current stench to contend with.

"Uchiha-san, as you are in no condition to move around, I will have to wash your body in order to remove the dirt before I can start healing you," Sakura informed the man before her, her tone sharp with professionality even though her hands still trembled with fear.

Madara didn't respond but his dark eyes were intensely fixated on Sakura's profile.

He wondered how long she could go without giving him a reaction.

* * *

After making sure the water was of the right temperature, Sakura proceeded to methodically wash away the dirt on the Uchiha's shoulders. Her hands were still shaking slightly and she wanted nothing more than to punch him but her medic instincts took over, forcing her to be professional and methodical.

As she scrubbed away the initial dirt, Sakura couldn't help but notice the amount of scars that littered his body, showing the numerous battles he'd been in. She scrubbed along his jawline and down his back, trying her best to ignore the dark eyes that followed her every movement. She rinsed out the rag and started again at his chest. She was making no effort to be particularly gentle, other than the care she took not to make his wounds any worse than they already were; she would have to repair the damage herself anyway. She felt him flinch beneath her touch, but when her eyes flickered up to his face, his expression was blank and his dark eyes hollow.

Sakura paused when she reached the Uchiha's groin, forcing herself not to look any further down. Seriously, sometimes her job sucked.

Seeing her pause, Madara smirked, his lips turning upwards.

"Have you not seen a man's naked form before, medic?" he asked snidely, his voice deep and dark. "Or do you perhaps like what you see?"

Sakura wanted to punch him. However, she refused to let him get a rise out of her, she was determined to remain professional.

"The thing I see the most is naked men," Sakura replied smoothly, clutching to her professionalism with all she had. "That in no way means I'm interested in touching _you_ there," Sakura added, unable to resist saying _something_ that reflected how much fun she was _not_ having.

When the pinkette resumed scrubbing at his skin, a little rougher this time; Madara frowned in confusion.

He didn't understand her reaction. Had she just dismissed his manliness?

Whatever it was, he wasn't pleased. This inferior medic had no right sassing an Uchiha, especially not one as great as him.

Straightening, Sakura stood and proceeded to change the water in the basin, which had become dark with filth. After refilling it, she stalked over to Madara and unceremoniously dumped the entire thing over his head.

"Your hair also requires cleaning, I do not want any bacteria polluting your wounds once I begin healing," Sakura said simply, internally revelling in the shocked expression on the Uchiha's face. She approached him with antibacterial shampoo and then paused to look at him with a calculating expression.

"I should actually shave your hair…" she murmured, contemplating the option. "It might help to-"

"Don't you dare touch my hair medic," the Uchiha rasped, his battered muscles rippling.

"I will have to. As it is, I have no idea if you've sustained injuries to your he-"

"I have not," he interrupted.

"But-"

"Lay even the shine of a blade to my hair and I will commit suicide," he growled,his eyes smouldering dangerously as he cut her off yet again. He actually sounded remarkably vibrant, all things considering. Sakura blinked. She would use his hair to blackmail him later. She hid her smirk behind a professional smile.

"Fine. I will just wash it then," she responded, squeezing some of the shampoo directly onto his head. She was _definitely_ going to allow some of the suds to get in his eyes.

"Hn."

Sakura massaged the shampoo into his hair and grimaced at the dark brown colour of the suds… what little suds there were anyway, because his hair was so filthy it barely even generated any suds _at all._

On the fifth round of washing, Sakura allowed copious amounts of suds to drain down into his face. He shifted uncomfortably when the shampoo reached his eyes, but Sakura ignored him.

"Medic," he said after a few moments of her gleeful scrubbing of his head.

"Yes?" she returned calmly.

"The soap…" he ground out weakly.

"What about it?" she asked, not ceasing her actions.

"It _burns._ " Sakura didn't respond, and continued raking her nails over his scalp. A few moments later, he spoke again.

"Did you not hear me?" Sakura paused at the question.

"I heard," was all she said in response.

Knowing he was too proud to mention his burning eyes again, Sakura continued to leisurely wash his hair. She rinsed it out and put it in a topknot before bathing him again with disinfectant soap.

When she turned around to retrieve a towel and clothing, Sakura allowed a small but satisfied smirk to show on her face. She'd be damned if she let the bastard get to her.

Wordlessly Sakura placed the towel over Madara's head and ran through his hair, drying it as thoroughly as possible. She really didn't want him to catch pneumonia and then have that to heal on top of everything else. She couldn't care less about how it would affect him, but it would definitely cause more work for her, which she didn't want. Sakura reached for another towel and placed it around the Uchiha's shoulders before rubbing his body gently with it to dry him off. Pushing a light glow of warm chakra to her palms, she ran her hands over his skin to evaporate the excess moisture the towel would not remove.

She put the gown over his head and tied it under his arms and at his hips. When she released his shackles, he slumped against her, his legs unable to hold his weight. Knowing how much it might hurt his pride but not exactly caring, Sakura put her hands behind his knees and under his arms and scooped him into her arms. Being the proud man he was he tried to stop her, but could barely manage to lift his hand. She carried him princess-style to the cot and rested him in it before shackling him to the furniture.

* * *

Madara couldn't believe the nerve of the pink haired gnat. She dared to throw water on him, _the_ Uchiha Madara? And then she had lifted him like a… like a _woman_ and carried him to the bed as if he was… he could scarcely complete the thought. His eyes narrowed and he motioned to activate his Sharingan, only to have a burning sensation rip through his eyes, temporarily rendering him blind.

His chakra was sealed.

He grunted in annoyance and tried to resist her attempts to examine him. He did not want her help. However his pride was no match for his injuries and when the waves of indescribable pain coursed through his body his hand went limp. For now he would have to accept her help.

'This must be another form of my punishment,' Madara thought bitterly. Still, when she leaned over him to take his vitals, and her cherry-blossom scent filled his senses, Madara came to it that this tiny medic interested him.

'How interesting...' he thought before slipping into unconsciousness from the exertion his battered body had gone through when Sakura had cleaned him.

* * *

 **AN: hehe reviewww reviewww and a surprise shall be bestowed upon you~~**


	2. Chapter 2 - No Rest for the Sinner

**AN: omg thankyou for all the reviews guys! We are so happy! We never expected such a great response! As promised here is the surprise! We will be updating this story every Thursday so look forward to it!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - No Rest For The Sinner

Sakura pushed her hair out of her eyes as she studied Madara's medical files. She was finding it increasingly hard to focus however, because her thoughts kept straying to the Uchiha. She sighed in defeat and placed the papers down on the desk in front of her.

The Uchiha hadn't really been what she'd expected. He was definitely arrogant but that was a given because he was from the Uchiha clan. She'd been around one for long enough to know humility was not one of their main traits. It was his lifeless eyes that had really shocked her. She'd expected to see rage, bloodlust and the works like she'd seen in him during the war, but instead she'd seen emptiness, despair and lifelessness. It'd seemed as though he'd given up.

"Ugh…" Sakura muttered in disgust and picked up the papers, her eyes skimming the words to find where she'd left off. She didn't even know why she was thinking about him. She definitely did not want to.

Scanning the documents, Sakura decided she'd start with the most life threatening injuries and then work her way forward. She'd definitely need to give him more antibiotics and start a nutrition IV because he was in no state to eat food which his body definitely needed. She'd also need to heal the damage done to his internal organs before starting on his chakra pathways. Because if she was to try and fiddle with his chakra pathways while his organs were in their current condition, they would definitely give out.

Sakura slipped a pair of reading glasses from her white medical coat and slid them onto her face. She picked up the x-ray scans she'd received earlier that day and held it up to the light. His liver and kidneys had extreme scarring from various wounds and needed to be attended to asap. Sakura reached for the image she'd received from the special 'chakra pathway scan', a new invention recently developed by the konoha medics. Her eyes flickered over the photograph and she grimaced slightly. The only thing that could even attempt to repair the pathways was the artificial regeneration technique she and Tsunade had been developing. It was far from complete but she didn't have time to complete the technique because the Uchiha needed it immediately.

Removing her glasses, Sakura got to her feet and gathered the various documents on her desk, placing them into a manila folder, switched off the lights in her office and headed to the interrogation headquarters. Madara was long overdue for a checkup as she'd been too busy to check up on him in the morning.

* * *

When she reached to Madara's cell Sakura slipped on her surgical mask before nodding politely to the ANBU who released the seal on the entrance so that she could enter.

A slight shiver ran down Sakura's spine as she stepped into the cell. She could never quite get used to being in the dark dank chamber.

A low moan alerted Sakura and she rushed to the bed to which Madara was chained. He was sweating heavily, strands of his dark hair clinging to his face and his hospital gown sticking to his chest. She didn't even have to touch him to feel the heat emanating from his body.

'Shit,' Sakura thought as she scrambled to find the antibiotic to insert into his IV. It seemed as though he'd gotten a fever from an infection, probably from his chakra burn injuries. The pinkette bit the inner side of her lip and frowned. The fever further delayed her from starting to heal his internal organs. Now she had to wait until his body temperature had dropped back to normal.

Pulling a chair to Madara's bedside, Sakura decided to stay and monitor the Uchiha for a bit. If his fever went down quickly she wanted to get started on his kidneys right away.

Sakura's gaze rested on the unconscious Uchiha. She was a lot less afraid now that he was unconscious, but she still didn't know exactly how to act. It was not like she'd ever thought that she would become the medic of one of the most notorious and ruthless Uchihas. Just a couple months ago she and the rest of the shinobi population were trying to kill this man, but now she was being ordered to heal him?

Sakura's chest tightened as the reminders of the war filled her mind. Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, Sakura reached for Madara's medical chart. Even though it had been updated the night before, there was no telling how much further his condition had progressed since then.

The first thing Sakura decided to do was run a diagnostic check on how many of the Uchiha's three-hundred and sixty-one tenketsu were capable of emitting chakra. Such information would at least let her know _which_ of his chakra pathways were damaged, and that would in turn help her to understand which of his organs were in the most danger. His EKKG (Electro-Keirakukai Graph), which measured chakra in electrical waves from each tenketsu node and back to the source, had not yet been printed, so she had no visible representation as yet of what his chakra damage was as yet. If Hyuuga Hinata were here she could give her a better idea, but the Hyuuga heiress was currently on a mission and was not due to return until the following day.

Sakura decided she had to run a basic, but intricate diagnostic check. Channelling medical jutsu to her palms, Sakura conducted a DTHS (Diagnostic Tenketsu Hematoma Scan) which involved the causing of minor hemorrhages around the tenketsu nodes. As the patient's blood cells automatically rushed to repair the broken blood vessels and tenketsu nodes, the damaged tenketsu nodes would then be revealed in a darker red colour than the surrounding hemorrhage. If there was no damage to the tenketsu node, then only the pinkness of the hemorrhage would appear. Thus, as the hemorrhages were created and healed during and after the scan, the degree of damage would be apparent in direct relation to the colour of the damaged tenketsu node. The darker it was, the more damaged, ergo completely obsolete nodes would show up black, and signify the beginning of necrosis, or dead cells. Also, because the hemorrhage would take a while to heal naturally, and even longer since Madara's chakra was sealed, Sakura would have time to assess the damage before the marks disappeared.

As it was, Sakura felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach the more she scanned. There were twenty-eight completely obsolete nodes, in which necrosis had begun to set in. It wasn't the number of obsolete nodes that had Sakura's stomach clenching with despair.

It was the position of those nodes.

The most serious ones at the moment were those surrounding his lungs, lower intestines and heart. Luckily those in his head had only sustained minor damage, particularly in his eyes, but that was only a minor relief as far as Sakura was concerned; the body couldn't function without the brain, but it wouldn't live without the heart or lungs. His current condition was difficult, because Sakura now had to decide which of the chakra pathways she had to attempt to resuscitate first. Resuscitation of an obsolete chakra path was gruelling, intricate, _time-consuming_ work.

There were three obsolete paths in his heart, five in his lungs, and the remaining twenty riddled his intestines. Sakura would have loved to wait on the EKKG results, which was standard practice, but there was simply no time. She rose from her seat beside the bed so fast that the medical chart fell from her lap and clattered to the floor.

Sakura fled the room, slapping the button on the wall as she passed it and effectively sounding the alarm for an S-Class Code Red for extreme emergency of a high profile patient. The moment Sakura was out of Madara's room, she flash-stepped to the ANBU medic meeting hall where the team assigned to Uchiha Madara was already beginning to assemble.

The moment Tsunade-sama, and the four ANBU medics were present, Sakura began without preamble.

"We will have to attempt the new jutsu. I know the technique isn't perfected at the moment, but we have no _time_ for anything else right now," she said, wiping several beads of sweat from her forehead.

"What's the reason?" Tsunade asked, frowning.

"Without his chakra to help with the cell regeneration, his condition has plunged," Sakura said, running her hands through her hair. "He's got twenty-eight obsolete chakra pathways, three of which are in his heart, and five of which are in his lungs and necrosis has already set in. If we're attempting to have him last the night we're going to need to be doing three surgeries at once!" the pinkette huffed.

"It's not as if we haven't done so many simultaneous surgeries before," Mizuki Hana murmured, "But the difficulty level…." The brunette squeezed the bridge of her nose signifying the onset of an instant headache. She had a long day ahead of her.

"Exactly," Sakura agreed, slapping her palms to the surface of the table. "I'm thinking we're going to have to do the (AKG) Artificial Keirakukai Generation Jutsu on the most serious of the pathways in his heart first… and to do that, we'll need to use cryoablation-aided surgery on the other seven pathways to freeze the necrotic cells there while monitoring the obsolete pathways in his lower intestines at the same time."

"I think I will have to use the (CAJ) Cell Activation Jutsu at least once as he has no chakra to help with regeneration," Tsunade said. "At least with that his intestines might be in a little less danger. I don't think his body is in a good enough condition to sustain an intestinal transplant as yet, and as you know it's not exactly like we have intestines lying around for use."

"Will you have enough remaining chakra to do the Flushing Jutsu and the Cryoablation Jutsu?" Sakura asked.

"I should think so," Tsunade responded. "If it comes to it, I will take a pill for a quick boost. I just have to make sure that my Assisting Shadow Clones have enough jutsu to start with after the CAJ."

"Well the one in charge of anaesthesia and artificial respiration only need limited jutsu, since there is machinery to assist with that," Hamura Jin said softly, pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

"Which is good because we will have our hands full with his intestines, what with five necrotic nodes for each of us four to monitor. It would not be wise to subject his intestines to freezing by cryoablation either at this point. I fear it would be too much for his body to handle," Takamura Kenji added.

"Okay, so first, Tsunade-sama will have to conduct a Cell Activation Jutsu to aid all his living cells, then her first Assisting Shadow Clone (ASC) will conduct and monitor the cryoablation jutsu on the necrotic areas of the heart and lungs before any of us touch him. Her second ASC will then take care of anaesthesia and artificial breathing. I will immediately begin the Artificial Keirakukai Generation with Tsunade-sama flushing the area with water and healing chakra. My ASC will start to cut away the necrosis in the other areas of the heart while you four monitor Madara's intestines," Sakura ordered.

"Hai," the other members of the team agreed, before nodding and flash stepping back to the entrance of the prison. At the door, there was already a small team of ANBU assist medics stationed to conduct the required cleansing jutsu, and give them supplements. When doing work that was as intricate as the surgeries they were going to be conducting, the regular cleansing for normal surgery was not enough. In fact, the bacteria in the water used to wash up before surgery was sometimes too much for the patient's condition to sustain. Also, the supplements were mandatory for surgeries with a long estimated duration. It simply would not do for the medics to collapse from chakra drain or lack of sustenance mid-surgery.

It was time for what Sakura was figuring would end up in a double-figure surgery duration. The ANBU assisting medics put her gloves on for her, and tied her surgical mask over her face. Sakura rolled her head around to rid her neck of kinks and then marched into the room where Madara's body had already been prepared for surgery.

"Let's do this right," she said, quoting the pre-surgery phrase she was known for. Tsunade's hands flew through the appropriate seals, her face already a mask of concentration.

"Cell Activation Jutsu!" the Godaime yelled, slapping her palms to Madara's bare chest. There was a flash of bright chakra, and Madara's body pulsed from the shock, his skin immediately taking on a healthier colour as his cells hummed to life.

* * *

Sakura wiped her forearm across her sweating forehead and promptly collapsed into a nearby chair.

The surgery had been long and arduous but it had been successful. Madara's colour was already looking healthier and he could breathe on his own. The worst seemed to have been alleviated. The pinkette sighed as she stared at the still unconscious Uchiha.

'You'd better survive after all my hard work you bastard,' she thought, brows furrowing in displeasure.

Sakura rubbed her hands along her sore shoulders, groaning as she did so. She was beginning to feel extremely sleepy.

'I should be able to take a quick nap since he's still unconscious,' she thought, knowing it was a bit dangerous to nap while watching over a patient but his condition was stable and she was extremely exhausted.

Green eyes fluttered closed and before she knew it the medic was nodding off.

* * *

About two hours later Sakura stirred, stretching in the hard straight backed chair. Her eyes snapped open and she jerked awake. She'd overslept.

'Crap!' Sakura swore as she checked her watch, she'd slept way longer than she'd intended to. She'd meant only to rest for five minutes and then stop by the Children's Mental Health Clinic and then return to check on Madara.

Sakura ran her hand through her pink hair and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She really needed to stop overworking herself. As she went about waking herself up, the pinkette felt someone watching her. Turning around she met a dark gaze that had started to become familiar.

He was awake.

Feeling a little foolish that the Uchiha had caught her unawares, Sakura cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Oh...you're awake," she said quietly before busying herself with checking his vitals and updating his medical chart. His stare didn't falter.

As Sakura scribbled updates onto Madara's chart, she tried her best to ignore his intense stare, she wasn't about to acknowledge his presence just because he felt like trying to intimidate her. She couldn't stop the goosebumps that prickled over her flesh as his ominous aura washed over her. Before she knew it scenes from the war were flashing before her.

The chart slipped from her hands and clattered to the floor. She suddenly felt suffocated and her vision swam.

'Dammit, not now!' Sakura thought angrily as she clenched her teeth, her hands gripping the side of Madara's bed to keep her from sinking to the floor. Her knuckles whitened as she gripped the bed. Every so often she had flashbacks from the war but she refused to admit she had any type of PTSD. She didn't want to deal with the horrors she'd seen; she'd much rather just ignore anything her mind tried to remind her of.

"This place really is pathetic." A deep voice snapped Sakura out of her morbid thoughts.

Uchiha Madara was staring directly at her. His face was cold and stoic but his dark eyes glittered with some emotion she couldn't quite pinpoint. Was it bitterness?

"This will of fire you fight for doesn't seem protect you much…" he trailed, a smirk breaking his icy facade.

Sakura gritted her teeth. She wanted to punch him back into unconsciousness. How dare he speak about the will of fire like he even knew what it was?

"Don't speak of things you know nothing of," Sakura choked out, her eyes stormy with defiance.

Madara gave the pink haired medic a once over, his smirk widening as humourless chuckles rumbled forth until he was full on cackling. He raised his hand, the shackles rattling ominously as his manic laughter gave way to silence.

"Things I know nothing of?" he spat, lips curled back in a sneer. "I have witnessed many moons and I was here before the foundation of this wretched place." He paused, dark eyes observing Sakura's thinly veiled anger before continuing.

"The Senju you all view as a saviour was nothing more than a greedy traitor!" Madara jerked himself into a sitting position, the shackles clanking against the metal frame of the bed, echoing through the cell as he grimaced slightly at the pain caused by the motion.

Sakura loosened her grip on the bed and stepped backwards. Even when sitting and weak, the Uchiha seemed to tower over her. She sucked in a deep breath and gathered her wits. She was afraid but she wasn't about to let her fear get the best of her.

"And you are just a evil terrorist," Sakura shot back, eyes like balls of emerald fire.

Madara's eyes narrowed.

"You know nothing of the reason behind my ways. My methods may have been harsh, as Hashirama made me realize during the war, but I do not regret doing what I did. It was my way of survival."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. He called murdering hundreds of people and trying to end the world survival?

"Survival?" Sakura yelled, her fists clenched as she forced herself not to smash anything. She needed the medical equipment. "You call murdering hundreds survival? No wonder you're nothing but a monster!" As the words left her lips, Sakura watched the Uchiha close his eyes, his jaw clenched as he battled with unseen emotions. When his eyes re-opened they were hollow, lifeless and full of despair. The hatred and bitterness she'd witness earlier had completely vanished.

" A monster? Hn… It seems I was right about Konoha after all. You're all unworthy of being called shinobi. And you think your murders were any less justified? At least I am assuming you have at least killed one person in all your career as a shinobi, as puny as you might be. Who is to say your murders have any better reason than mine? If you were as powerful as I am, then who is to say what your statistics would have looked like? Your inability to look underneath the underneath is astounding, for a so-called disciple of the Hatake… How long did it even take you stupid creatures to even begin to understand Itachi's sacrifice, however stupid it was… It took you so long you eventually lost what could have been your ultimate protection..." he muttered, turning away from her and falling silent.

The Uchiha's words hit Sakura like a harsh blow. Her mind reeled at his words and she found herself unable to fully comprehend them much less formulate a sensible reply.

What did he _mean?_ He hadn't just simply insulted her… No he'd done something much deeper. He'd made her question the integrity of her village with a mere statement.

However it was obvious from the way he turned away from her that he was not going to continue. She stepped back, allowing herself to fall into the chair behind her as she struggled to collect herself. She needed to get out.

Grabbing the fallen clipboard from the floor, Sakura straightened, robotically adjustisting Madara's IV before hurriedly exiting the cell. She didn't acknowledge the ANBU guarding the entrance, nor did she notice the glances she received as she stormed through the interrogation headquarters. She barely registered unlocking the front door of her apartment and stripping away her clothing as she entered her bathroom, encasing herself underneath the shower of hot water.

The hot water stung her skin as it beat mercilessly against her body. She felt filthy and confused. Sakura grabbed her loofah and quickly lathered it with soap, scrubbing at her skin. She wanted to erase the Uchiha's words which had seemed to sink into her skin and mark her entire being. Was this the tsukiyomi? No obviously not. His chakra was sealed and she would have detected a genjutsu if it had been cast on her.

But this was torture all the same.

How dare he?

"Shannaro!" Sakura screamed frustratedly as she slammed her fist into the wall of her shower, cracks instantly appearing in the white tiles.

"Damn you Uchiha!" she hissed, green eyes smarting with angry tears. He'd gotten under her skin before she even realized it. He'd done the one thing she was determined not to let him do, _without her even noticing until it was too late_.

It wouldn't happen again.

* * *

Madara's mind was constricting him. His encounter with the pink haired medic had left him reeling for some reason. He hadn't intended to answer her or reveal his thoughts, but he'd lost control before he could stop himself.

The Uchiha frowned. She'd called him a monster. It wasn't the first time he'd been called such, but for some reason hearing it from the medic just didn't sit right with him. It made him want to explain why he was the way he was to her. It made him want to make her aware of the pain and suffering he had experienced. It had taken almost everything not to start rambling in front of her like… like a frightened genin.

He hadn't missed the fear that had filled her emerald eyes but he didn't feel as satisfied with it as he normally would have. He knew he'd gotten the gears in her mind to turn, he'd anchored a bit of himself in her thoughts. But somehow the way it had occurred dissatisfied him.

The Uchiha closed his eyes, exhaustion setting in from his earlier movements. His body was healing agonizingly slow. However sleep didn't come as he tried to slip into the emptiness of slumber. All he could see were green eyes.

There was no rest for the sinner.

* * *

 **AN: review, review, revieww~~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mental Breakdown

**AN: Thank you for the continued support! The reviews have been so encouraging!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Mental Breakdown

Sakura tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable spot in her bed. But it wasn't really her body that was uncomfortable, it was her mind that was restless. Madara's words kept relentlessly echoing in her head.

'He's probably just trying to mess with my mind,' Sakura thought, trying to find any other reason for the Uchiha's actions than the fact that what he said was true. If she believed what he said and if it was true how was she supposed to react?

Dammit. Damn Uchihas. They always had a way of seeping into her mind and absolutely turning it upside down.

"Ugh!" Sakura groaned as she buried her face into her pillow. Her head felt like it was going to burst from the myriad of thoughts that swirled inside of it. Sighing, the pinkette hoisted herself out of her bed and padded over to her dresser. She rummaged through the drawers till she found a small container of pills. She'd been using sleep aids ever since the war had ended but she'd weaned herself off them. But now with Madara's words plaguing her, sleep had become a thing of the past once again.

Sakura rubbed her forehead, she could feel the beginnings of a headache. She needed sleep. She quickly retrieved a glass of water from the small kitchen and downed the tablet.

She snuggled back under covers and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the medication to kick in. But even as the fog of sleep slowly clouded her mind a certain dark gaze flickered through her head. His words were still there.

* * *

Morning came, creeping over Konoha like a warm mist. Sakura's alarm clock shrilled from her bedside table and she sleepily rolled over to turn it off. She hadn't gotten much sleep at all. Even the sleep aids couldn't completely calm her mind.

As she flipped over onto her back, her gaze focused on the ceiling Sakura knew she had to take the day off. There was no way she could work in this condition. The pinkette sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed, pausing before standing up. She quickly ran through the hand seals and summoned a messenger hawk. She retrieved a scroll and quickly penned a message to Tsunade asking for the day off due to exhaustion. She rolled up the scroll and attached it to the holder on the hawk, then opened her window to let it off.

As she watched the bird take off, Sakura sighed, feeling a wave of relief wash over her. She didn't have to face Madara today.

She needed to restore her inner balance that Madara had disrupted. A hot spring seemed to be the prime candidate to help with her cause.

Sakura nodded to herself. It was decided, she'd go to the hot spring today.

* * *

He'd been waiting for her and when his cell door finally swung open he expected to see pink hair but was greeted with boring brown instead. She hadn't come. The first thing that ran through his mind was why. Why hadn't she come?

A nondescript brown haired medic and her equally nondescript partner entered Madara's cell, their distaste for the Uchiha evident on their faces. Madara gave them a once over before closing his eyes again. His vision had been tainted. He couldn't believe he was to be in the presence of such inferiority. He'd not actually come to terms with Haruno's superior looks until these… disgraces had been slapped in his face.

"Uchiha-san we will be your medics for the day because Haruno-sama is on break," one of the nondescript medics said, her voice grating against Madara's ears.

So the pink haired medic was on a break.

Madara scowled. Who did she think she was just abandoning him?

The annoying sound from earlier grated against Madara's ears again. It seemed as though the medic was trying to speak to him. Raising a weak but dismissive hand, Madara didn't even bother looking at the medic, but instead kept his eyes closed.

"Do not speak to me," he said simply, aristocratic features turned up in disgust.

The medic bristled, her patience quickly waning. She ignored the Uchiha and ordered her assistant to give him an injection of antibiotics. When the assistant reached for Madara's arm, his eyes snapped open, his dark gaze freezing the assistant in place.

"Do not touch me with your filthy hands, Konoha maggot," he hissed, baring his teeth at her. She flinched and stepped back. Madara smirked and pulled himself upright, reaching out as far as his shackles would allow him and grabbed the assistant's collar.

"Remove yourself from my presence. Such inferiority is intolerable," he grinned humourlessly and shoved the medic away from him, delighting in the fear that filled her entire being. He hated these ignorant gnats.

The head medic rushed over to her assistant.

"Shima-chan are you okay?" She glared at the Uchiha who was still smiling. "Y-You are such filth!"

Madara's grin widened. It seemed as though he wouldn't be bored today.

"I see the maggots of Konoha are able to decipher words of the great Uchiha…" he smirked, leaning forward as he leered at the medic, eyes full of bloodlust. "You would look much more acceptable with a kunai through your chest."

The medic's eyes widened and she sputtered with fear, clutching to her assistant with all her might. Madara took one look at the two medics cowering before his restrained form and erupted in laughter. His mad howls reverberated through the cell and the ANBU burst through the door, responding to the emergency signal one of the medics activated.

Upon seeing the masked shinobi his wild laughter increased. If he were honest, he found the situation far from funny, since Sakura had effectively ditched him today, but the knowledge that his laughter scared the interim medics _was_ in fact hilarious. If he were to continue being honest, this was the first time in a while that he'd laughed with even a hint of genuineness in a while.

Seeing that there was no danger the ANBU exited the room… leaving the two medics with the laughing Uchiha. The ANBU's response to the apparent lack of danger only made Madara laugh more. Abruptly growing serious, Madara focused on them with a deadly glare.

"If you want to sleep peaceably any time in the near future, I suggest you drag Haruno's ass back here. I refuse to deal with you cowering scum… shaking like the leaf of a village you come from…" he sneered.

"B-But she's on leave…" one of the medic's stuttered, flinching when Madara snarled at her.

"By all means stay, then, hmm?" Madara responded with a smirk. "I've been bored all this while. Can you handle a few games? It will be fun for me, I promise," he hissed. He inspected his fingernails nonchalantly. "You do know I don't need chakra to make you question why your pathetic existence even bothered to make the transition from sperm to fetus, _right?_ "

He'd get the pink haired medic back in his cell by all means. Uchiha Madara always got what he wanted. _Always._

"Y-yes Uchiha-san," the two medics muttered before scurrying out of the cell.

"Its Uchiha- _sama_ ," Madara smirked as he watched the medics run out of his cell. It seemed as though his day was going to be quite eventful.

* * *

"What?" Tsunade yelled, slamming her hands into her desk as she glared at the two medics before her.

"You're saying that he refuses to accept any medic other than Sakura and that he threatened you?" The medics nodded, their heads moving in sync. Tsunade scowled and clenched her jaw.

"You cowards! He's restrained and his chakra sealed! He can't actually do anything to you!"

"B-But Tsunade-sama the things he said…"

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Tsunade yelled, punching the wall behind her, causing the medics to sprint out of her office and reconsider their choice of career.

Taking a deep breath, Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. It seemed as though she'd have to pay the Uchiha a visit.

* * *

Madara's gaze swung to his cell door when it clicked open to reveal Tsunade.

It was another maggot...and a Senju one at that. His patience was basically nonexistent at this point. How could these imbeciles not understand that he was ordering them to bring him the pink haired medic? He was quite sure he'd made it very evident.

"Uchiha, what is the meaning of this behaviour?" Tsunade hissed, eyes flashing with anger as she stomped into the cell. She didn't get much further in her tirade however because the monitor on Madara's vitals had suddenly begun to beep. Even though he was staring her down, the insane Uchiha wasn't breathing.

"Shit," Tsunade cursed, quickly channeling chakra into her hands as she scanned the Uchiha's body, frowning when she noticed nothing out of the norm apart from the wounds she already knew he had. The monitor was still beeping.

And he was still staring her down.

The cocky look in his eyes told her that he wasn't against suffocating himself to death. Kami knew he had nothing to lose… nothing that she knew of, and she knew he knew that she was not prepared to take the chance that he _wouldn't_ just die in front of her.

Tsunade turned to the ANBU she knew were just outside and yelled frustratedly.

"Get Haruno Sakura's ass in here now!"

The beeping stopped. Tsunade's eyes snapped down to the Uchiha, expecting to find him unconscious or something of the sort but she was met with his dark gaze and a very unnerving grin.

"I see finally one of you maggots were able to comprehend my demands."

As Madara's words filled Tsunade's ears, it hit her.

Even when weak and restrained the Uchiha could still manipulate people into doing his bidding.

* * *

Sakura rested her head against the edge of the hot spring pool, feeling rather relaxed. She'd finally decided she'd just ask Madara what he had meant when she went to check up on him tomorrow. The pinkette sighed, getting ready to close her eyes and relax even further when a masked ANBU appeared in a poof of smoke at the entrance to the hot spring.

"Haruno-sama, Tsunade-sama requests your presence."

The ANBU disappeared as suddenly as he'd appeared, leaving a shocked and very annoyed Sakura behind.

She was on a break dammit.

"This damned Uchiha," Sakura muttered as she pulled herself out of the water and quickly dried and clothed her body. She paused to bury her emotions beneath a mask of professionalism then flash stepped to Tsunade's office at the Konoha Hospital.

* * *

"I know you're on break," Tsunade said without preamble when Sakura appeared before her. "But that bastard Uchiha… will only accept you as his medic."

Sakura deadpanned.

"He's a patient almost on the verge of death, with sealed chakra and no physical strength to speak of. _How_ exactly is he a threat enough for you to call me from a day off?" Sakura asked, her voice raising with frustration as she pressed her fingertips to her temples.

"That is… he stopped breathing until I called for you…" Tsunade admitted, taking a sip of sake.

Sakura deadpanned.

"S… S-Stopped breathing?" she parroted, eyes wide.

"Stopped breathing," Tsunade repeated, taking a sip of sake, then a gulp.

"Do you mean to say he threatened you with self-induced suffocation?" Sakura asked, trying to make sense of what Tsunade was saying.

"Correct. And he made uncanny eye contact while doing so," Tsunade continued, turning a frustrated look in Sakura's direction. "It was a complete error on our part to assume that because he's technically weak and defenceless and has his chakra sealed it means that he's incapable of getting exactly what he wants."

"That aside… why me?" Sakura sputtered. Tsunade fixed her with an inscrutable look.

"Ask him that yourself. I have a feeling that if he sees my face again, he'll just simply stop breathing again. He didn't even say a word until I bowed to his will…" Tsunade muttered, annoyance lacing her words.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. To say she was confused was an understatement. She was utterly puzzled. The Uchiha was definitely messing with her head.

"Well I'd better get going then…" Sakura trailed, before bowing to her shishou and shunshin-ing to Madara's cell.

* * *

He knew it was her before she even entered the room. Because he knew that Tsunade wouldn't have refused his demands after what he'd done earlier.

Madara smirked.

"It took you long enough," he said arrogantly, turning his head to meet Sakura's gaze.

Her gaze faltered slightly before hardening.

"Apparently you've been refusing to have any other medic but me?" Sakura asked, her brow quirking upwards.

The Uchiha closed his eyes, a smug expression settling itself on to his face.

"The rest were all incompetent maggots."

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes in exasperation. She had to stay professional.

"Watch your tongue, Uchiha, I won't tolerate you speaking negatively of my fellow shinobi," Sakura said, eyes hardening.

"Hn," Madara grunted before turning his back to Sakura, dismissing her from his presence.

Sakura felt her eye twitch with annoyance and she silently counted to ten. It wouldn't do to lose her temper and destroy all the equipment. She didn't want to have to pay for them out of her salary.

Deciding to ignore the Uchiha, Sakura busied herself checking his vitals and scanning for infections. His chakra burn wounds were healing extremely slow but the necrosis in his organs had completely stopped, which was good. As Sakura went about injecting nutrition into the Uchiha's IV her mind slipped back to the words he'd said the previous day.

Sucking in a breath Sakura decided to grab the bull by the horns.

"Uchiha-san...what did you mean yesterday when you were talking about your reasons for...doing the things you have done?" Sakura asked quietly, her hands fiddling with his IV as she waited for his reply.

He turned to face her, a smirk tugging his lip upwards.

"I thought you would have gone to the library to read up on my history with this place," he said smugly, feeling rather pleased that he had got her to think about his words and obviously for a long time too. When she didn't respond, he continued. "There are details few people seem to consider when they think about me and my motives. Is there anything you know about me outside of Akatsuki?" he asked. "Or have you just blindly accepted what you've been told?"

Sakura carefully observed the Uchiha, but she couldn't read his emotions as his face and eyes were a stoic mask.

"What do you think? You tried to kill my two teammates and destroy my world...and you slayed hundreds of my fellow shinobi…" Sakura said quietly, her words heavy with emotion. Green eyes locked onto black ones. She could have sworn they flashed red for a moment.

He closed his eyes again, jaw clenched as he battled with his thoughts.

"And you think you're the only person such a thing has happened to? How hard did you fight with those emotions in mind?" he asked. "Do you honestly believe I just got up and decided to change the world? Do you seriously not have the aptitude to consider the rationale behind my actions? This is why Konoha will always be mediocre no matter how powerful your shinobi claim to be. Your puny forces never consider what is underneath the underneath, and that there can be something underneath that. And to use a glaring example, I fail to see _how_ a whole nation of people could blindly believe that Uchiha Itachi just blindly killed his entire clan for no apparent reason. _How_ could you be so… _ignorant?_ And if his case is so much more _obvious_ than mine, it's _no_ surprise that I'm an enigma."

Sakura bit her lip as she tried to completely comprehend what she was hearing. Was he defending himself?

"Well what were we to do when you threatened our entire existence?" she spat angrily, feeling as though he was trying to blame her for something she hadn't done. "Just stand by and watch? I think not…"

"Oh, don't worry," he sneered right back. "I really didn't expect you or your teammates to amount to anything much. You've been blinded by your own leaders. Completely _brainwashed,"_ he laughed. "It's obvious that you knew nothing, know nothing, and at this rate, will never know _anything_ unless it's served up to you on a silver platter. And to think that your very leaders have been serving up poison this whole time, or should I say drugs? Because it's as if the entire Konoha has been surviving in a genjutsu this entire time."

Sakura slammed her fists into his bed, her professionalism crumbling.

"You know _nothing_ of the Will of Fire that we fight for!" she hissed, eyes hard and her breath coming in short bursts. "You know nothing of the love that spurs us on or the camaraderie we share!"

"Will of Fire?" Madara sneered, erupting into soulless laughter. He leaned forward, his long dark brushing against Sakura's arm. "The will of fire that you cling to so pathetically was built on lies and the bones of my clansmen! The will of fire that you claim to posses was what slayed by brothers! All five of them! My four older brothers and my youngest Izuna." He punctuated his distaste by spitting on the floor, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Your second _Hokage_ slayed my brother in cold blood! Your second hokage viewed my clansmen as nothing but ants to be crushed! That vile Uchiha hating maggot who claimed to be fighting for _peace_ slayed hundreds of my ancestors. The only one of the Senju even worth _existing_ was the First Hokage. The Will of Fire you treasure so much _died_ with Hashirama! And love? What love do you speak of? That silly infatuation you have with my nephew?" Madara spat, his eyes hard with hatred and hurt. " _No one_ loves more than an Uchiha. Love is a _curse._ Have you ever experienced a love so deep that if it so much as looked as though it was going to be threatened you would be willing to destroy everything for the sake of protecting it? Have you?!"

"Of course I have!" Sakura shot back, although with a bit less confidence than she would have liked. "Why do you think I fight so hard? It's to protect what I love! What you threatened!" Madara watched her speak with a curiously sad smile.

"And what do you do when you've lost it?" he asked quietly. "What do you do when _all_ is lost? Do you sit and cry, or do you change the world that took it away from you?"

Sakura felt as though someone had removed all the air from her lungs. Sasuke had said words very similar to the words Madara had just uttered.

"I..." she trailed at a loss for any tangible words. The Uchiha continued speaking. His gaze was no longer focused on her but at some point behind her, however Sakura could tell he wasn't actually looking at anything.

"When you lose everything, naturally you become angry and hurt. But when you are cursed with darkness like no other and your only source of light is removed you become a different creature altogether… and there is no escape, because that light only occurs once in a lifetime. When you are betrayed over and over by a world you fought for and trusted in, would you not want to change it? When others' delusions of peace extinguished your most precious source of light, wouldn't you fall to revenge and hatred? Where do you turn to when there is no one to save you? Do you sit and cry, feeling sorry for yourself? Or do you unleash your wrath on all those who took away your reason for existing?"

"And what of your dream of peace? Or is your dream for peace so … _trivial_ that you would allow something as trivial as your death to stop it? I wanted a peaceful world to the extent that I fought from beyond the _grave._ There is no 'if I could' for me, because there was no one to listen to my gripes if I had any. I was entirely on my own, so your 'if I could' became my 'when I would', something that is hard to achieve when you're fighting alone. I hope you are grateful for your teammates no matter how puny they are, because you would be a different monster without them. Then again," he sneered. "I saw you as a child. In my position you would have probably ended your own existence like a coward. I didn't have that luxury, because the world needed to be changed into a place where Izuna could have thrived. Controlled peace. Peace that could not be broken by the whim and fancy of human greed."

Sakura did not hear much after he mentioned her childhood. Her entire body went numb after that. Because it was most likely _true._

"And you could justify killing hundreds for Izuna's sake?" she hissed, her voice harsher than intended, because she felt as raw and defenseless as a baby on a battlefield. When the words left her lips she sensed the change in the Uchiha before she saw it. She'd hit a nerve.

"For Izuna's sake?" Madara whispered, his eyes dark, hollow and lifeless. Then without warning they blazed with hatred and wild insanity "Do you presume that his life was not _important?"_ he screamed. " For Izuna's sake I'd have done anything! Izuna's life was the _MOST IMPORTANT ONE! YES! I would have slaughtered every last human on this damned planet if it could have brought back Izuna! I would have ate amongst the bones of this entire damned village if I could have spent one more moment with Izuna! Do you honestly think any of this that you hate so much would have occurred if he'd lived? You don't know, do you_?" he screamed. Sakura opened her mouth to respond, but Madara was not finished, and his parting shot hurt more than anything she'd ever been told.

" _YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT LOVE IS. YOU'VE NEVER LOVED AS MUCH AS I LOVED, AND YOU WILL_ _ **NEVER**_ _BE LOVED AS MUCH AS IZUNA WAS LOVED! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!"_

And then the situation spiralled completely out of control, and Madara went… well, mental.

He didn't just scream. He howled. Tears of blood spilled from his eyes as his Sharingan struggled to activate on default despite his lack of chakra, the endeavor no doubt doing immeasurable damage to his optical nerves. He struggled against as his restraints, his wrists chafing against the metal. His eyes were wide and wild, the darkness in them sending shivers down Sakura's spine and freezing her in her spot. He howled at the unfairness of his life, screaming for the one person he'd loved more than life itself, until his voice was reduced to an almost silent cry. He screamed for the unfairness of the Uchiha, the deadly fate of the curse of hatred and the greed that taunted them to gouge out their eyes in order to gain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He cursed against the blindness that enveloped every Uchiha after the use of their Sharingan and the pain that coursed through their bones when they used their techniques.

When Sakura snapped out of her shell-shocked state and saw the damage the Uchiha was _doing to himself,_ she ran forward, chakra at her palms, and tried to restrain him. For someone close to death, he was filled with the ridiculous strength of the insane, and Sakura struggled to hold even one of his limbs in place while he writhed and screamed.

It was a futile effort.

Sakura was left with no other course of action but to send chakra to all of the tenketsu on the front of her torso and wrap her arms around him in a chakra-empowered hug. If she used any chakra apart from healing chakra, she would have crushed his body.

On reflex, his arms closed around her waist in an equally crushing grip. And as her chakra coursed through his body he clung to her as if he was drowning.

He was drowning. Drowning in the darkness of his insanity.

" _GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_ He screamed repeatedly, soiling her uniform with his bloody tears. Sakura couldn't have moved even if she wanted to, so she did the only thing she could think of.

Something she would have done for Sasuke.

Or Naruto.

Or Ino.

She patted his back.

He clung to her, his fingers digging into her back, and sobbing like a child as blood streamed down his face. Even his tears were painful.

Sakura never could have imagined anything even close to the situation she was currently in.

Sakura never could have imagined pain close to the pain he was obviously feeling.

She could never have imagined the depth of love he must have felt for Izuna.

She was comforting her enemy. The great Uchiha Madara was sobbing in her arms, as broken and lost as her Uchiha teammate had been. As broken and lost as Uchiha Itachi must have felt moments after the Massacre that changed the shape of Konoha so long ago. And it hit her head on. The darkness of the Uchiha and the pain they suffered. Was this what Naruto felt when he finally came to understand Sasuke?

The pinkette's emotions raged and swirled within her as she struggled to come to terms with a new concept of the one person she'd come to hate more than life itself. The rage she'd fueled towards Madara for hurting her loved ones and destroying her world seemed paltry in the face of what he was experiencing. But at the same time he had tried to end her entire existence. Her mind was torn between pity and hatred. She didn't want to feel pity for her enemy. She fought against it as hard as she could. She wanted to keep hating him blindly as she had before, but her reasons had been totally contradicted.

The words he'd said to her before wound their way through her thoughts. If she _wanted_ to keep blindly hating someone, _what sort of a shinobi was she?_ If she had an _inkling_ of the truth, and still _wanted_ to keep blindly hating him, _what kind of a person was she?_

It wasn't until she took a ragged breath that Sakura realized that some of the cries of pain she was hearing were coming from her own throat.

They were a sight to behold. Enemies clinging to each other in the wake of war. Mind breaking under the strain of the world.

Uzumaki Naruto really had been the prophesied. He'd changed the world into a place where enemies cried together.

This was the mental breakdown of the shinobi.

And so Sakura bent her head, burying her face in Uchiha Madara's hair, and cried.

* * *

 **AN: Chapter 3 is here with more of Madara's hot madness~~ hehehe now give us plent reviews reviewssss! Is there anything specific you guys would like to see in upcoming chapters?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Sinners Cry

**AN: Once again thank you for the amazing reviews! You guys are so awesome! Well here is Chapter 4 as promised!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Sinners Cry

Her skin was soft against his as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and he clung to her waist. She smelled like her namesake cherry blossoms. A new feeling tightened his chest and he hugged her tighter. He'd never experienced anything like this before. It was as though her entire existence was supporting his own. He felt as if he let go he'd crumble away into dust like his edo tensei body. Suddenly he felt the need to see her face. He pulled her closer and tilted his face upwards, but as his eyes found her green ones she began to fade from his fingertips and grabbed at her disappearing body. She was leaving him. Blood seeped from a wound in her chest. She was leaving him like Izuna.

"No!" Madara choked out as he jerked awake, his body covered in sweat, tendrils of his dark hair clinging to his neck.

He'd been dreaming.

The cold metal of the shackles around his wrists pressed against his skin. It was as cold as his reality.

He was alone.

It seemed she'd not arrived for his daily checkup yet. Maybe she was avoiding him again because of the things he'd said to her the previous day.

He couldn't help but wonder if she thought of him as less of a monster now.

Madara raised his hand, his fingers running through his hair. He could still feel her leaning against him as she sobbed into his neck. He hadn't been sure why she'd been crying...maybe he'd hurt her?

Madara frowned and closed his eyes. His cell suddenly felt extremely cold and empty and darkness cloaked itself around his mind, dragging him into the familiar pit of despair.

* * *

Sakura flipped through the papers strewn across her desk. They were filled with research notes that she'd been making over the past few months. After an encounter with one of Kakashi's ninken, Sakura had quite literally stumbled upon an interesting theory.

Chakra scent.

She had actually been investigating chakra, and how the ninken were able to track people down. Contrary to what people believed, their tracking skills were not only tied to the person's actual scent, but also to the scent of their chakra. They, like the kikaichu of the Aburame clan, could actually smell, track and trace chakra.

But it made Sakura think. Could humans subconsciously pick up on chakra scent, similar to how they subconsciously picked up on pheromones? And if they could, what was the effect that chakra scent actually had on a person. So far, after a series of secret testing and theorizing, Sakura had come to an almost solid conclusion.

Chakra was like DNA. Chakra scent was also undetectable by humans. This she had tested and proven. However, each human had a subtle, but distinct personal scent. This, when mixed with chakra, was heightened, and the effect of that particular scent on a person would activate when the body subconsciously picked up on the scent. The effect of a person's chakra scent had a lot to do with memory association, and also the classic theory of aromatherapy.

This meant that a person's chakra scent could distinctly affect the limbic system of the brain when inhaled. Ergo, the aroma could influence emotion, motivation, behavior and long-term memory, the latter of which would actually decide the effect the chakra scent had on the person. Upon additional testing, Sakura had tentatively concluded that Naruto's chakra scent, which was confirmed by several ninken to resemble a citrus like-scent, explained the effect he had on people. Based on her research, citrus scents tended to aid in attraction and confidence, and someone like Naruto was renowned for instilling confidence and friendship within people. Sakura's research had gone a step further when she covertly studied Hinata's reaction to Naruto, and she had decided that bonds affected the strength the effect of a chakra scent had on someone.

While Naruto's scent was a citrus aroma, the dogs had decided that _her_ smell was similar to her namesake, the Japanese cherry blossom. Upon heightening her chakra without the use of killing intent, the dogs had visibly become more comfortable, even going so far as to curl up at her side.

But Sakura's elation at reaching that stage in her research was dwarfed by how she was feeling now.

Excited did not even begin to explain.

She was so close to a breakthrough she could almost feel it, and she actually owed it to none other than Madara.

The night before when he had his episode, and Sakura had been close to a breakdown herself, she'd reacted on impulse. When she had pushed her healing chakra to her chest and arms and hugged him, she was almost positive that the combination of her scent, her body warmth, her chakra entering his system, and the lowering of both of their guards had confirmed her months of research.

And it was positive.

It had taken only a few minutes for Madara to calm down completely, and she was able to put him to sleep and then leave the cell. Her emotions had been so topsy turvy that she hadn't really taken note of what had occurred, but _today..._ Today it all came flashing back and Sakura was beyond pleased.

She knew that all she really needed to do now was to continue to test the technique on Madara, and make note of his progress and any side effects the method might have. But that meant she had to get physically close to him again.

Ignoring the strange feeling that washed over her, Sakura gathered the papers and placed them in the drawer of her desk that she kept sealed.

Checking her watch, Sakura noted that she was going to be late for her lunch date with Ino. She quickly tidied her desk then flash stepped to the restaurant she'd agreed to meet Ino at.

* * *

Sakura instantly spotted the blonde hair of her friend and made her way over the table where she was seated.

"Ah sorry I'm late Ino...but you know how it is," Sakura grinned, waving her hand dismissively. Ino rolled her eyes.

"I swear you're going to work yourself to death!"

"Well with my current work its highly possible," Sakura muttered, sliding into the seat across from Ino. Her blonde friend quirked her brow and leaned forward.

"About that anyway...how are you even managing with the Uchiha?" she asked quietly, it was a classified topic.

The pinkette paused, she wasn't about to tell Ino that she'd cried into the Uchiha's hair. She loved her friend but she really didn't want anyone to know that had happened.

"I'm doing my best but he is an arrogant prick...looks like it runs in the family," Sakura joked, but Ino didn't buy her attempt at downplaying the situation.

Sighing, Ino reached for Sakura's hand. She knew her friend had been suffering since the war and now that she had to be healing one of the main instigators she couldn't even begin to imagine how difficult it was.

"You don't have to pretend with me Forehead…" Ino said, using her nickname for her medic friend.

"What do you want me to say? That it's like torture having to heal the man who threatened the entire world?" Sakura said quietly, her green eyes tired and worn.

"Maybe you should ask Tsunade to make someone else do it…" Ino trailed, a little shiver of fear running down her spine at the thought of having to be in the same room as the Uchiha for hours at a time.

"He refuses to have anyone else as his medic, so I have no choice but to do it." Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead. She was getting headaches everyday now. Suddenly she didn't feel like discussing the Uchiha any longer. Her mind was still whirling from the things he'd said the previous day and it was hard for her to formulate any sensible thoughts concerning the Uchiha's character. In fact she found herself not wanting to think about his character because she was afraid of the opinion that would emerge from it. She knew she could no longer think of him the way she did before but she wasn't sure if she was ready for the change.

"Ino I'm sorry but I have to go now...I need to check up on him, Tsunade will kill me if I let him die under my care," Sakura said, flashing Ino a weak smile.

"Alright...just be careful," Ino replied, her blue eyes filled with concern as she watched her pink haired friend exit the restaurant. She could tell something was on her mind and it was probably because of Uchiha Madara.

Sakura exited the restaurant moments later, not stopping until she was a safe distance away. She leaned against a nearby wall and closed her eyes. Her head was pounding.

'Get yourself together Sakura!' the pinkette mentally scolded herself. Pushing herself off the wall she sighed and set her shoulders, burying her thoughts beneath a facade of calm professionalism, then she flash stepped to Madara's cell.

* * *

As Sakura entered Madara's cell Ino's words rang in her head.

Be careful.

She had to keep her guard up, because even though he was weak and restrained, the Uchiha was still extremely dangerous.

And not just to her body.

The pinkette bit her lip and sighed before squaring her shoulders and strode into the cell, her professionalism firmly in place.

There was an air of restlessness in the room despite the prone Uchiha on the cell cot.

The familiar stench of blood assaulted Sakura's nostrils as she walked through the dim chamber. A pit formed in her stomach as she got closer to the bed where the Uchiha was restrained. Something had happened.

"Crap!" Sakura hissed, rushing over to Madara. He was bleeding profusely from wounds which had been ripped open by a struggle of some sort. Sakura quickly channeled chakra into her hands, hovering them over the Uchiha's wounds to stem the bleeding.

Sakura frowned as she watched the wounds knit back together. What had happened while she was gone? A sliver of guilt niggled at the corner of her mind. She should have checked up on him earlier.

A low moan jerked Sakura out of her thoughts and her eyes snapped to Madara's face, it seemed as though he was coming to consciousness.

"Uchiha-san can you hear me?" Sakura asked, removing her hands from the wounds which had stopped bleeding and shone a light in Madara's eyes to check his responsiveness. The Uchiha's dark lashes fluttered as he struggled to regain consciousness, then his eyes snapped open, darting from side to side as he attempted to recognize his surroundings.

* * *

She had come.

He felt like he could let go now, the darkness that had been suffocating him before was dissipating. The tension slid from his body before he could even register what was happening. Suddenly he felt the need to touch her.

Madara winced as he raised his arm in search of Sakura's hand. His fingers brushed against hers and he found his hand enclosed around her wrist. He wasn't going to let her leave again. He vaguely sensed her chakra before he felt calmness seeping through his every cell.

And then he wasn't afraid of sleeping. He wasn't afraid of Izuna's accusing eyes staring at him from every corner of his cell anymore.

He barely managed a weak plea before slipping into sleep.

"Ikanaide."

* * *

It worked.

Sakura had tried the jutsu again from the moment she'd touched him; having used one hand to heal him and the other hand to execute the jutsu. She'd literally watched him relax enough to sleep.

Whatever had happened in her absence had been enough to bruise his wrists and ankles, rip the stitching in his chest and stomach, and cause his eyes to bleed again.

He'd had another episode. It seemed as though his mind was very much on the brink unstableness and insanity.

Sakura had seen cases like this before, and it spelled for trouble.

Sometimes, a patient's physical pain would distract them from the mental pain, which tended to show itself the more the patient healed. That was to say, that the patient's mental state declined in direct proportion to the improvement of their physical health. Sakura hated cases like that. In one of Ino's research papers, the interrogator had stated that the lack of physical pain allowed the subject to concentrate on events and feelings, and so it was actually an interrogation technique to put wounded prisoners in a state of painlessness. This technique was dangerous, though, because when focusing on their inner pain, the prisoners would sometimes try to act out or explain their twisted realities.

If this was the case for Madara… then it stood to reason that perhaps a lot of his actions before his death had been a direct result of serious mental decline. He most likely felt completely justified when doing the things he'd done.

It seemed as though the mental decline was followed after the loss of a loved one which prompted the Uchihas to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan. Sakura then thought of both Itachi and Sasuke, and the paths the brothers had taken. Even as she healed the wounds of the Uchiha in front of her, Sakura thought it was best that she take a visit to the Konoha Library Archives and do some research on the Uchiha. This was not only because she was curious, but because of something Madara had said to her in the episode she had witnessed.

" _No one loves more than an Uchiha. Love is a curse."_

Something about his statement lingered in her mind with such tenacity that Sakura was determined to explore it. Her intuition about things like this was never wrong.

* * *

Sakura settled into a corner of the massive Konoha library, a stack of dusty leather bound books in her hands. The librarian didn't even ask her to fill out a checkout slip because she frequented the place so often she even had her own set of keys. The library was like her second home. She fell asleep amongst piles of books very often and woke up only to realize she'd spent the entire night in the centre.

The pinkette retrieved her reading glasses from the pocket of her medic coat and slipped them on before sliding one of the books towards her. Her slim hand gently brushed off the dust that clung to the cover of the book. It had obviously not been read in a very long time. Snapping the bones in her neck and flexing her arms, Sakura opened the old volume with practiced care and got started.

The library had gotten dark before Sakura even noticed. She had been thoroughly engrossed in the archived entries about the Uchiha. Their history was certainly interesting, but there was nothing conclusive that linked to Madara's words. Added to that was the fact that there were remarkably less information on the Uchiha than any of the other clans represented in the library archives.

Just about to give up completely, Sakura lifted the hefty volume and was about to close it when a slip of paper fell from between the last page and the back cover. Sakura rested the volume back on the desk and picked up the flimsy paper. It was worn around the edges and the creases from where it was folded were well defined.

' _... he almost killed me just for holding his diary. Uchiha Y- is my best friend, and so it strikes me as odd that he would hide his diary from me. We already know everything there is to know about each other. At least, that's what I thought. I'm beginning to have the sinking feeling that I haven't even scratched the surface where he is concerned. And the knowledge that if anything happens to him I will never get to see inside that book drives me insane, because I know they will do the same thing they did when his uncles went missing. They put all his books in the Uchiha arch-'_

The rest of the words were blurred and faded, and the name of the Uchiha in question had been scratched out, but Sakura felt a smile spread her lips. She should have thought of it before.

The Uchiha Archives.

She would need to get into the archives.

She would need to get into the compound of the Uchiha clan.

She would need Uchiha Sasuke.

Heaving a sigh, Sakura stood and began mentally calculating the price of tomatoes.

* * *

Naruto was just about to land a hit on Sasuke when a pink-haired blur came out of no-where and teleported him off the training ground. Both he and Sasuke had sensed their teammate's arrival, but neither of them had expected her to actually interrupt their spar.

And not with a clone either.

Sasuke turned to face the original… in all her glory.

Okay, so Sasuke had ignored Sakura for… well all his life, because the hatred inside him had rendered everything apart from power and Itachi _completely_ irrelevant. However, after Itachi's death when Naruto had defeated him… things _changed._

 _Everything_ changed.

Even his vision, apparently, because Sakura was… well… _gorgeous,_ and he'd somehow never noticed it before.

"Evening, Sasuke," she said. Her voice wasn't the annoying shrill he remembered.

"Was that necessary?" he asked, the sudden dryness of his throat at the lack of the usual honorific making him annoyed for some reason. She blinked slowly, with a slight smile on her lips.

"If I wanted to get you alone, then yes," she answered after a moment, taking a step closer to him. Sasuke resisted the urge to take a step backwards.

 _This was Sakura._

"Why would you need to get me alone?" he snapped back, a frown pushing to his face. She looked at him, amused for some unknown reason, and laughed.

"Calm down, Sasuke," she said, again without the honorific. And she sounded so calm it made him even more anxious. "It's not as if I'm trying to _hurt_ you."

"Just answer the question, Sakura," he said, hating the weird feeling that came over him when he said her name. She took a few more steps towards him, stopping close enough for him to smell her unique cherry-blossom scent. He pushed away the thoughts of how he must reek after sparring with Naruto for hours, and instead tried to focus on what exactly she was here for.

"I need a favour," Sakura said, before shrugging a bit and holding up a wicker basket full of tomatoes that he had somehow not noticed when she'd approached. "And I'm prepared to pay in your favorite way. Nighttime picnic?"

Sasuke, not trusting Sakura for some reason… or was it not trusting himself _with_ Sakura tonight, reached forward and snatched the basket from her hands. He already knew there would be tomatoes and he was having a hard enough telling himself that there was no reason behind it other than the favor, and that Sakura was already over him. No need to subject himself to any prolonged period of time in her presence, because he did _not_ want to explore the reason behind why he felt so uneasy around her these days.

"Just spit it out," he snapped. He almost said her name again, but restrained himself.

"I've always been interested in the Uchiha," she said, inspecting her nails. Sasuke swallowed. "And I've become… _more_ interested recently…" she murmured. Sasuke stayed silent, waiting for the request, which he knew would come next.

Sakura came even closer to him and looked up at him, the moonlight turning her eyes a strange silvery-green.

"I want to read the Uchiha manuscripts," she said on a whisper, and Sasuke knew he would succumb to the hopefulness in her eyes even before he said…

"No."

"Sasuke~," she fairly moaned. "I'm so close to a breakthrough… I need to see them. Please?" she begged, not quite pouting, but her lower lip looked plumper than usual-

"No," Sasuke said, telling himself to stay resolute, but knowing he was giving in. She scowled at him before reaching forward and snatching the basket back out of his hand.

"Fine!" she snapped, turning away. "I'll just take these back then."

Wait, what? Usually she would ask a third time, at least. Why was she giving up just before he gave in, and taking the _tomatoes_?

"Fine," he said quickly, reaching around her to take the basket back. She held on firm, which caused his arm to stay partially wrapped around her. She spun her head to the side to face him, her green eyes sparkling.

Sasuke swallowed, and dropped his gaze to the basket. Their hands were so close on the handle he could _almost_ feel the warmth.

"Hn," he grunted in affirmation. Grinning, she released the basket and turned around to face him before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Sasuke-kun, you're the best!" she squealed, grinning from ear to ear. Sasuke stared at her in shock for a moment, then scowled. The honorific was back.

"Hn, follow me," he said stiffly before turning and striding away. His face was unusually hot.

But that was because it was summer, right?

* * *

Sasuke led Sakura to the famed Naka Shrine on the outskirts of Konoha. It was still in ruins from the war but most of it was still accessible.

Sakura's eyebrows raised in surprise. So the Uchiha manuscripts weren't kept on the compound.

"Its here?" she asked, her eyes glimmering with excitement. Sasuke nodded in response and motioned for Sakura to follow him. They carefully made their way through the ruins of the shrine and into the remnants of the main hall.

Sasuke silently shifted a worn tatami mat on the floor of the shrine to reveal a trapdoor.

"Its in there, but I will need to stay with you until you finish reading the manuscripts. These are sacred Uchiha possessions…" Sasuke trailed and Sakura nodded. She didn't exactly expect to to just trust her with all the clan's secrets.

"You will not breathe a word to anyone about any of the things you see here. Understood?" Sasuke said harshly, his dark eyes flashing. Sakura rolled her eyes at her dark haired teammate and waved her hand dismissively.

"Geez chill out Sasuke, I'm not some spy hoping to gain the Sharingan. I'm here for medical purposes."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, his a slightly embarrassed expression flitting over his face before he bent to open the trapdoor.

Sakura lowered herself onto the steps leading down from the trapdoor and made her way into the space below. When the steps ended, Sakura found herself in a large underground room but the lack of light prevented her from seeing much.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu." The torches lining the walls flared to life and Sasuke inclined his head towards a mahogany chest in a corner of the room. "They should be in there."

"Oh thank you!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly before scurrying over to the chest. However it was sealed with a strange emblem she'd never seen before. It was a seal in the shape of a Sharingan with inscriptions around the edges.

"Can you open this?" Sakura asked as she peered curiously at the seal.

"Hn." Sasuke stepped forward, his eyes transitioning to red as he activated his Sharingan and focused on the chest which swung open. He smirked when Sakura oohed her approval, not noticing her smile, which she hid behind a hand. The Uchiha survived on the awe. She would give him as much awe as he liked so long as she got her eyes on those manuscripts.

She gingerly opened the chest with reverent fingers, her tongue peeking out of the corner of her mouth. Gently lifting the first volume from the chest, Sakura gently ran her fingertips over the top of the aged cover, brushing away the light film of dust.

Dropping down to sit with crossed legs, Sakura began to read without further ado. Out of the corner of her eyes she absently saw Sasuke sit across from her and bite into the first tomato.

* * *

Sasuke had never thought he would find it so interesting to watch Sakura read. His eyes must have catalogued her every feature during the hours they had been here. He'd long since finished all the tomatoes, but he wasn't the least bit anxious to leave. He found her reactions to whatever she was reading fascinating. She would raise her eyebrows in surprise, furrow them in concern or concentration, slide her tongue at the corner of her lips, bite her lower lip, nibble her thumbnail or purse her lips.

Sasuke, staring at the lips in question, jumped a bit when she snapped the volume she'd been reading shut. Her eyes were serious, but somehow excited, and it was obvious that she was thinking very deeply about something.

"On the right track?" he asked, shifting in place.

"I think so. Things are making sense," she responded. "I feel like I'm going through keys but none of them are fitting the door quite correctly. But I'm at the right door." She looked up at him. "Does that make sense?"

"Hn…" he responded.

* * *

Sakura blinked at Sasuke's response then let out a small sigh and turned back to the volume in her hand. Not much had changed about her teammate.

Sakura tied the strap back on the leather book she'd been reading and set it aside in the pile with the others she'd already read. She reached into the chest for the next volume and her eyes widened when she read the name on the front. Etched into the worn leather was a name she'd come to be very familiar with. Uchiha Madara.

Sakura swallowed and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind an ear. She suddenly felt extremely anxious. Undoing the string that held the book together, Sakura's eyes skimmed the first page of slanting kanji.

' _Peace is nothing but a lie. This peace which has been sought for centuries is nothing but the greed of those seeking power. Yet another one of my clansmen were slaughtered by the Senju today, all in the name of peace. After I found the secrets relating to the Rikudo Sennin I came to realize how true peace could be created. It needed to be controlled peace. Something that could not be disturbed by the greedy whims and fancies of humans. Hashirama should see my views on this matter, as he longs for a peace like I do.'_

Sakura continued to read the notes the legendary Uchiha had taken, her stomach twisting when she read about some of the horrors that had taken place. When she reached further in the manuscript, she noticed there was a dramatic change in the tone of the writing.

By the time she got to his entry about finding Izuna dead, Sakura was conscious that holding back tears was not even an option. It was like pain was leaking from the pages themselves. Pain she could feel.

And after that, the plunge into insanity began. His ideals took a dramatic turn, with a determined, illogical and closed-minded tenacity. By the time Sakura closed the book, her hands were shaking, and she found herself squarely on the bridge between the ideal of the Will of Fire, and the understanding behind Madara's thoughts.

She _sympathized_ with him, despite not agreeing with his methods.

Knowing she would probably not recover if she left now, Sakura blindly reached for the next book from the chest. She opened it without reading the name, and as her unseeing eyes scanned the pages, Sakura was conscious that her mind was anywhere except on the text in front of her.

She took a shaky sigh and forced herself to read the kanji on the page. When she managed to focus enough to make sense of one sentence, she had no issue after that. She quickly realized that this journal belonged to Uchiha Kagami. Reading a bit further made it clear to her that Kagami was completely different to most other Uchiha. He'd died before the Uchiha Massacre, but Sakura had a feeling that had he been alive, he would have been a survivor for one reason.

The Uchiha Curse of Hatred had never affected him.

In fact, reading his journal brought up Naruto's loyal smiling face in her mind's eye with startling clarity. The Will of Fire burned brightly in Uchiha Kagami. Brightly enough for Sakura to slide off the figurative fence, squarely on the side of the Will of Fire once again.

Her doubts were wiped clean.

And then something occurred to her. It seemed as though the Will of Fire was the polar opposite to the Curse of Hatred that haunted the Uchiha. The two ideals would be very difficult to possess at the same time.

So it stood to reason that an Uchiha possessing the Will of Fire had either broken or was not affected by the Curse of Hatred… which meant that...

Sasuke?

"Sasuke…" she heard herself say, her voice tremulous. He was already looking at her, a curious expression on his face.

"Hn?"

"After Naruto defeated you… you've been different around us. Did something change after that fight?" she asked, leaning closer to him in anticipation.

Even in the light of the fire she could see the red flush that pushed its way to the top of his neck. Then his gaze shifted to the side as he contemplated something.

"Hn… Naruto... broke my curse. After he defeated me the darkness was no longer there. The anger and the despair… they both left."

Sakura felt a smile spreading her lips, and bit the lower one to contain it a bit. Composing herself, she turned to Sasuke and faced him with genuine gratitude.

"Sasuke… I do believe you've been the key to the door all along," she said, rising to her feet. He looked up at her from his place on the ground, obviously not quite following, but not asking questions either.

"Hn."

Sakura's gaze shifted back to the leather book with Madara's name engraved on it. It was clear now. Even sinners cried, but that didn't mean they had to cry forever. She would find a way to break Madara's curse.

* * *

 **AN: Dun Dun Dunn~~ Review Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Curse of Hatred

Chapter 5 - The Curse of Hatred

 **AN: Thank you once again for the amazing feedback! *tears up* Well here is the next chapter!**

* * *

He could feel himself coming to consciousness, but he was reluctant to open his eyes. He didn't want to open his eyes. Even as a wet droplet landed on his cheek, Madara felt his eyes opening against his will. No matter how hard he tried to close them, they steadily opened.

Familiar black eyes stared lifelessly into his the moment his eyes opened fully. Madara averted his gaze immediately, and then wished he didn't. He was surrounded by blood. Even the roof was a liquid pool.

And then there was Izuna.

His brother's body was hanging from the pool of blood on the roof above him. Blood was draining down his brother's limp arms, down pale fingers and dripping right onto Madara's face.

"No…" Madara groaned, trying to look away, but his gaze was held fast, forcing him to stare at his dead brother for as long as his eyes stayed open.

Eyes he couldn't close.

At this point it would be of no use anyway, because the horrifying scene would be repeated behind his eyelids anyway.

There was no escape. The red increased, dripping from the ceiling and down towards him. His darkness had become the colour of blood.

"No…" Madara groaned again, struggling to turn his head, or move, or _anything._ Izuna's jaw slackened, and blood drained from his open mouth and dead eyes, covering Madara completely in cold liquid.

It was funny… how blood was never warm when Izuna was in the midst of it. He was forever bound to the cold blood Tobirama had killed him in. The thought sent welcome rage coursing through Madara.

Rage was better than pain.

Rage was better than fear.

Madara knew he was screaming, but the image of his brother staring down at him from the ceiling created a rushing sound in his ears that was so loud Madara had no idea what words he was screaming. He struggled and lurched from where he lay, the hands of the Senju holding him in place with the strength of iron bars.

Fight.

He had to fight and get… away, somehow. Or maybe to remove Izuna's body from above him. His heart was racing in his chest, so fast he was nauseous.

In fact, he could feel the burning bile in his throat and taste it in his mouth, and he choked as he screamed, but it didn't burn enough to wake him from this everlasting nightmare. His heartbeat was so heavy his entire body shook with it. Hatred coursed through his body and rushed to his eyes, burning the orbs as his Sharingan struggled to activate and destroy.

The grip of the Senju's hands on his wrists and legs was so tight it was bruising, but Madara could barely feel it. He just knew he needed to fight. He forced his Sharingan to activate, only to scream from pain at the scraping sensation behind his eyes, before wetness streaked down his face as he sobbed.

At this point, Madara knew he was begging for release, but he knew no one would help him.

No one would help him.

A soft, foreign scent wafted across his nostrils. It contrasted heavily against the acrid smell of blood and it cut through the darkness that pinned him to his own mind.

Madara struggled, reaching towards the scent from where he lay submerged in darkness.

He had to get out.

A warm pink breeze seemed to drift in from the edges of his consciousness. Soft warmth wrapped around him, and then the blood and the hands of the Senju seemed to fade away. The rushing in his ears died down to a thrum as Izuna melted into the roof, and disappeared.

Madara was gasping for breath, clinging to the warmth that had interrupted the deathly cold he'd been existing in moments before. Soothing words filtered through the thrum, and gentle fingers smoothed the furrows in his brow. Madara's eyes fluttered open; eyes he'd been convinced were open all this while.

"Daijoubu desu," the voice repeated over and over. The words were more comforting than anything Madara had heard before.

"Ikanaide," he rasped, the words scraping against the inner walls of his throat as they made their inglorious exodus.

"I won't leave," the warm voice replied and for some reason he could tell he wouldn't be left alone.

* * *

Sakura's heart squeezed as she looked down at the Uchiha clinging to her hand. Bloody tear stains streaked his worn face and pungent odor of vomit emanated from where he'd thrown up on himself. Bruises laced his wrists and ankles where they'd chafed against the metal restraints. The pinkette's throat tightened. The sight before her was an incredibly sad one. She made a mental note to have his restraints changed to the cushioned ones to reduce the damage he was doing to his wrists and ankles.

The great Uchiha Madara was clinging to her and laying in his own vomit. He was the result of centuries of war. The constant battle wore down the mind of the shinobi and left them ragged and helpless. The hatred and loss of the Uchiha's life had ate away at his mind and invaded it with seeds of insanity. Sakura's eyes smarted and she turned away to retrieve a wet cloth. She'd never witnessed someone in so much agony and despair before. Not even Sasuke had been this bad. She gently wiped the vomit and blood from Madara's body as she continued to pulse her healing chakra through him.

A small frown creased Sakura's forehead when her eyes fell upon Madara's shackles. They seemed to be doing more harm than good. She leaned forward and carefully released the seal on the restraints around the Uchiha's wrists a little gasp escaping her lips when the metal fell away.

His wrists were bruised and scabbed from wounds that had begun to heal but puss oozed from beneath the lacerations, indicating that they had been infected.

' _Crap,_ ' Sakura thought as she inspected the wounds on Madara's wrists. She reached for a jar of healing salve from the medical tray beside her and after disinfecting the area proceeded to spread the balm over his wrists. She couldn't afford to heal it with chakra because she was already using so much on the Chakra Scent technique which she channeled through Madara's body.

Sakura's heart squeezed again and her grip on Madara's hand tightened ever so slightly. Suddenly the determination to heal her patient rushed through the pinkette and she silently vowed to do everything she could for the broken Uchiha.

She hated suffering. It was one of the main reasons why she'd become a medic. Everytime she saw someone in pain or any type of suffering it made her feel like she was suffocating; so she'd learned how to alleviate the pain she hated so much. Now that another person was suffering in indescribable amounts in front of her, Sakura found her determination hardening.

She would remove the pain.

* * *

A few days after the episode with the hallucinations, Madara stirred from peaceful slumber, his dark lashes rising to give way to equally dark eyes.

The first thing he noticed as he came to his sense was the lack of metal around his wrists. Madara looked down at his arms, expecting to see the heavy metal shackles but saw only his bare wrists.

"I removed the restraints from your arms," Sakura said when she noticed Madara staring down at his hands. The Uchiha slowly turned to look at his pink haired medic, his eyes questioning.

"Why?" he asked quietly, his deep voice hoarse and ragged.

"You were injuring yourself during your night terrors," Sakura answered simply before returning to the chart she'd been scribbling on.

The hum of medical machines permeated the silence of the cell as Madara's gaze focused on Sakura. His mind was full of the pink haired medic and it almost alarmed him. He didn't like that she'd invaded his mind but at the same time he didn't want her to leave it.

"What have you done to me?" Madara rasped, eyes narrowing with suspicion as he stared at his young medic. Her emerald eyes snapped up from the chart in her hands and she ceased writing. He watched as she licked her lips, something he couldn't quite place flickered across her face and she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san, I don't understand what you mean...could you explain?" Sakura inquired politely.

Madara's gaze shifted and he looked away from the medic, his jaw clenched as he struggled to find the right words.

"You...You did something to my mind," he accused, his gaze returning to meet Sakura's. The pinkette blinked innocently and then pointed at herself with her pen.

"I… I have?" she asked. "Do explain, as I seem to be unable to follow, Uchiha-san." He felt like she was mocking him, so he turned his face away from her.

"Hn. Never mind," he muttered, looking anywhere else but her, but having the feeling that she was amused. But he needed to get his mind around the effect she had on him before he said anything about it. Madara frowned slightly. He hated when people slipped past his defences, even though it rarely happened. He was sure he had the upper hand when it came to manipulating her but it seemed as though she'd turned the tables on him because he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Well okay then…" Sakura trailed, feeling rather puzzled. But she was used to the oddness of the Uchiha. "I'm going to give you more of the nutrient solution via your IV because I'm not quite comfortable with giving you solid food just yet," Sakura informed before inserting a syringe into the IV.

"Hn."

When Sakura leaned forward to adjust Madara's IV, her scent wafted across his nostrils and the Uchiha stiffened. What was this medic doing to him? Suddenly he wanted her closer. He wanted to smell more of her calming scent.

Madara reached up and grabbed Sakura's arm forcing her towards him. The tip of his nose brushed against her neck and he inhaled. He could smell it clearly now. It was definitely the scent of cherry blossoms.

Sakura struggled against the Uchiha's grip as goosebumps raced across her skin. He was way too close.

"Uchiha-san!" Sakura squeaked indignantly, who did he think he was just grabbing her like she was some sort of possession? "What are you doing?"

His other hand came up to grip her other shoulder.

"Hn. Be quiet medic," he hissed, but his voice lacked its usual dangerous venom. Sakura opened her mouth to protest some more but then something soft brushed against her neck. It was his lips. Sakura froze, her heart thundering in her ears as Madara brushed his lips against her neck and inhaled.

Was he...smelling her?

Sakura's eyes flew open, she hadn't even realized she'd closed them.

"Uchiha-san!" Sakura yelled, pushing Madara away from her, green eyes flashing with anger. "What the hell do you think you are-" the pinkette was silenced when Madara grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her towards him, his lips smashing into hers.

Before Sakura could register what was happening she was being kissed. Uchiha Madara was kissing her.

* * *

Madara scowled when Sakura pushed him away. Was this medic dumb or something? He had clearly told her to be quiet. He needed to focus on her scent. Her eyes flashed angrily at him and she opened her mouth to yell at him but all he could see was her lips. He'd started to feel slightly dizzy from the scent that wafted from her soft skin and into his nostrils. He reached out, his hand closing around her wrist, his calloused skin against her soft one. Her scent grew stronger and Madara's heart skipped a beat. His lips were inches away from hers now.

He wanted to taste those lips.

The notion hit him without warning. But before he could analyze it, he wanted it too much to even consider denying himself the experience. His gaze dropped momentarily to his unbound wrists.

Maybe there was a Kami after all.

In a movement so swift he impressed himself, his hand moved from her wrist to cup the back of her head. He caught sight of startled green eyes moments before he aligned his lips with hers, and then pulled back to assess the effect.

It was short.

Basically just an introduction to his intentions.

He wanted more.

Before the fog of surprise left her eyes, he brought her head forward again so he could get another taste. Well, an actual taste this time, since the first attempt was more of a brushing of lips than anything.

He slid his tongue against the seam of her lips, and was fully prepared for her to open up and let him in, when a crippling pain exploded in his stomach.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?" Sakura gasped… yes, she was Sakura now.

Madara would have responded if he could breathe.

As it was, it was rather impossible to so much as take a breath much less speak, and black spots danced before his eyes as he struggled to recover.

"Tsk… that was a foolish move, even for you, Uncle," a smooth masculine tone called from somewhere to Madara's right. Madara turned his head to the right, scowling when he saw his only remaining family member standing in the doorway to his cell.

Uchiha Sasuke did not look pleased.

As a matter of fact, he looked… well… _jealous._ Madara felt his lips turn up in a smirk.

"Nephew," he sneered, proud of how even his voice sounded.

"Everyone knows it's a health risk to make moves on Haruno without her permission," Sasuke taunted, one dark brow rising. Madara made eye contact with his nephew and slid his tongue across his lips.

"That is precisely why I got the first taste, isn't it? Spineless Konoha maggots," he chuckled. He smirked at Sasuke. "I can see that you want her, Nephew, but you should go play your games and let the adults do their thing. I call dibs," Madara continued, delighting in the red flush of anger and embarrassment that stained his nephew's neck.

"Hn…" Sasuke grunted. He opened his mouth to respond, but Madara didn't let him.

"Wait… was that a secret? How pathetic, don't tell me you haven't confessed yet?" he said mockingly. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sasu- _chan_ , but that just won't do. You're slower than an Akimichi…"

A hitched breath caught Madara's attention, and he glanced to the side to where Sakura was looking back and forth between himself and Sasuke, her green eyes wide, her mouth parted and her face red.

"Sakura," Sasuke said stiffly. "Follow me." He turned and stalked out of the cell.

"Listen, boy," Madara growled, loving how Sasuke's steps halted. "She's _mine._ Touch her and I will make your life living hell even _before_ I escape this hell-hole." Sasuke slowly turned when he finished speaking and eyed Madara with dark eyes.

He stalked to the bedside and leaned closer to Madara.

"You're mistaken, Uncle, if you think you have any claim on Sakura," Sasuke sneered when he leaned over the bed. Madara was about to respond when there was a familiar and distinctly annoying ' _click'_ sound from beside his head. He spun his head to investigate and found that Sasuke had locked him back to the bed.

"Sasuke!" he hissed, anger and embarrassment coursing through his body.

"Enjoy your shackles, Uncle," Sasuke smirked, grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging the shocked medic from the room.

"SASUKE!" Madara roared, jerking unsuccessfully against his restraints. The last thing he saw before the heavy door slammed shut was Sasuke's smirking face as he pulled Sakura close to his lithe, young, _unfettered_ body.

He would kill that brat.

As _soon_ as he escaped.

* * *

When the cell door slammed shut, Sasuke spun Sakura around to face him, dark eyes flashing with anger.

"What do you think you were doing letting my Uncle manipulate you?" Sasuke hissed, brows furrowed as he tightened his grip around Sakura's wrist. The pinkette blinked rapidly as she tried to wind her mind around everything that had happened.

"Sasuke-kun...what...I didn't...he took me by surprise!" Sakura snapped as she came to her senses. Sasuke's brow quirked and he leaned closer.

"And you're supposed to be a shinobi…" he sneered, hating that his words had come out harsher than intended. But he was so angry that she'd been kissed by someone apart from himself...and that someone had to be the one person he hated the most in the world.

Sakura's eyes widened and she raised her other hand to slap Sasuke soundly across the cheek. She'd had enough of Uchihas.

"You little...are you implying that I am not a shinobi simply because a patient took me by surprise?" Sakura growled, her voice deadly. Sasuke immediately backtracked.

"Hn, that's not what I meant-" Sakura was having none of it.

"Just shut up Sasuke," she hissed and yanked her wrist free from his grip, turning her back to him as she struggled to compose herself. She felt extremely dizzy and she could still feel Madara's chapped lips against hers. Her mind whirled as she struggled to accept the startling fact that blared before her. She'd been kissed by Uchiha Madara.

Sasuke frowned as he watched Sakura trace her lips with her fingers. She'd better not be thinking about Madara. He grabbed her wrist again and turned her around to face him.

"Keep your guard up around Uncle...are you hurt?" Sasuke muttered, his eyes not quite meeting Sakura's gaze. Sakura sighed and nodded, her expression softening.

"I'm fine...just shocked," responded quietly, "But I can handle myself Sasuke...I wouldn't have agreed to be his medic if I couldn't." Sakura's gaze snapped back to Sasuke, suspicion evident in their green depths.

"But why do you care?" she asked, eyes narrowing slightly. Sasuke flushed slightly and looked away from his teammate.

"Hn. I know what my Uncle is capable of…" Sasuke replied stiffly and let go of Sakura's wrist before stalking out of the prison.

"Ugh," Sakura sighed, raising her hand to rub her forehead. She could feel the onset of a massive headache. She turned and let herself into Madara's cell; she had a bone to pick with the Uchiha.

* * *

Madara clenched his fists as he waited for Sakura to return. His pathetic nephew had better not try to keep her away from him or he would exterminate him.

His cell door swung open and the pink haired medic stepped in. Madara smirked when he noticed her annoyed expression. He knew he'd gotten to her.

"I see you made the wise decision to get rid of that pathetic brat," Madara said haughtily as he watched Sakura approach him.

"Uchiha-san do not trifle with me, I'm close to knocking you out," Sakura hissed, eyes dark with anger.

Madara chuckled at Sakura's anger and smirked cockily at her.

"What if I want to mess with you?" he leered, raising one dark eyebrow. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, ignoring the heat that rushed to her face.

Uchiha Madara was insufferable.

"Why did you...kiss me?" Sakura asked bluntly, trying not to stutter over the word kiss. She was _not_ letting this arrogant bastard get to her.

"Hn," Madara replied, shrugging nonchalantly as he smirked at her. He pushed his long dark hair out of his face, his eyes traced Sakura's body slowly. He most definitely was not going to tell her that he'd been almost hypnotized by her scent. Uchiha Madara did not get hypnotized.

"Because I felt like it," Madara smirked at Sakura's outraged expression. For the first in very very long time he suddenly didn't feel like hating. All he could focus on was the pink haired medic in front of him. Even her anger enticed him.

* * *

 **AN: Jajaaan review review review! If there is anything you guys would like to see happen between Sakura and Madara please say in your review! ^_^ Now taking suggestions and requests, one will be chosen per chapter so suggest away!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Shattered Pride

Chapter 6 - Shattered Pride

Sakura rubbed her sore eyes, she'd barely gotten any sleep over the past few days. She'd been working even harder than before because for some reason Madara's _kiss_ would not remove itself from her mind. She was pretty sure it was because she had sensitive skin.

It had to be because of that...right?

Sakura's eyes glanced at the clock on her office wall. It was time to check up on Madara and begin his therapy. A familiar fluttering sensation filled Sakura's stomach and she scowled at herself. She was not getting butterflies like a teenager!

The green eyed medic grabbed the mug sitting on her desk and took a swig of the warm liquid. Caffeine. It must be that she lacked caffeine, which is why she was getting butterflies...it must be a withdrawal symptom. Sakura nodded to herself.

Withdrawal symptoms. That's all it was.

She slipped on her medic coat and flash stepped to the Uchiha's cell.

* * *

When Sakura stepped into Madara's cell, the Uchiha was wide awake, much to her chagrin, because it meant she'd have to _talk_ to him. She really wanted to avoid as much interaction as possible. Just because she didn't hate him as much as before didn't mean she wanted to converse with him.

However it seemed as though the Uchiha had other plans.

"Medic, what took you so long today?" Madara asked, his voice was noticeably stronger and he leaned back in the bed, his long hair falling around him in dark curtains.

Sakura, who had busied herself with checking his chart, stiffened. Great. He was in a talkative mood.

The butterflies stirred in her stomach again. She'd left her coffee in the office.

Damn.

She would be professional.

"Uchiha-san, I have other patients and responsibilities apart from you," Sakura said, her tone firmly polite and full of professionality. The butterflies in her stomach raged on.

Madara smirked at the pinkette, she'd been extremely 'professional' ever since he'd kissed her. He could tell she was hiding something.

"I take precedence," Madara replied simply, his smirk widening when Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He didn't get to say anything else however because Sakura plunged a syringe into his arm and he winced.

"It's your medication," Sakura explained, her face a perfect mask of professionalism, but her eyes glittered triumphantly.

Madara scowled. He'd teach this pink haired gnat not to mess with him. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, jerking her close to him.

A surprised gasp escaped the medic's lips and Madara smirked in satisfaction. But when fear flickered through her emerald eyes, his grip loosened a little. He couldn't quite understand why but he didn't want her to fear him.

"You will come earlier next time," Madara growled, his voice dark and low. His eyes trailed down to Sakura's pink lips, they looked slightly glossy today.

Sakura raised her brow skeptically. Uchiha arrogance was no joke. She took a deep breath and firmly replied.

"I will come whenever my schedule allows me to, so you will just have to wait for me Uchiha-san."

Madara stared at Sakura, his mind reeling. Had she just ignored his threat? Disappointment flooded his body and he dropped the pinkette's wrist.

A giggle escaped Sakura's lips when Madara turned away from her. It seemed as though the great Uchiha was pouting?

"I can always ask Sasuke to visit if you're bored...I'm sure you have Uchiha matters to sort out," Sakura said, her voice and face betraying none of the playfulness that glimmered in her eyes. Madara's head whipped around and he grabbed Sakura's wrist again, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Don't mention that pathetic excuse for an Uchiha in front of me medic!" he hissed, his hand tight around her wrist. Sakura rolled her eyes, Uchihas were so childish.

"Mmhm, well then you just have to deal with the boredom," she replied and loosened herself from Madara's grip, busying herself with his medical chart. The butterflies still hadn't ceased. The Uchiha fell silent, but his gaze settled intensely on the pink haired medic bustling around the room.

* * *

Madara scowled. He felt strange. The medic had done something to him again.

He couldn't pinpoint what it was but he'd become rather reliant on her presence. She was like a breath of fresh air in the dank cell and a light in the darkness that surrounded his entire existence.

No one had ever intrigued him this much before. He wasn't sure that he liked the fact that a pink haired gnat from Konoha intrigued him, but he couldn't stop himself from wanting to know more about her.

As he continued to watch Sakura, Madara felt the familiar chill of mental instability.

'Not now!' he thought, jaw clenched as blood slowly marred his vision of the pink haired medic. Then all of a sudden he couldn't breathe. A loud rushing sound filled his ears and Izuna's corpse floated before him.

Mad rage surged through him and he let out a strangled howl, his arms and legs instantly fighting against their restraints.

Sakura dropped the clipboard she'd been holding and rushed to Madara's side. When she leaned forward to check his eyes his hand shot out, clamping down on her neck, squeezing the air out of her lungs.

'Shit,' Sakura cursed mentally as black spots danced in front of her eyes. However, she wasn't the head of the medical department for naught. She raised her hand, resting it on Madara's arms and quickly channeled her healing chakra through her palm. Almost as soon as he chakra entered his body his grip loosened and his screams quietened to helpless whimpers.

The tension drained from Sakura's body and she struggled to hold herself upright. She was pretty sure her neck was going to bruise. But as she looked down at the trembling Uchiha, Sakura found herself unable to feel anger at him for trying to strangle her.

A small frown creased her forehead and a thought flickered through her mind. She didn't really want to do what she'd just thought of, but she was a doctor and it was her duty to make her patients feel better.

With this thought in mind, Sakura calmed her trembling hand and rested it atop Madara's head. With the ease and care she showed to the children at her medical center, Sakura stroked Madara's hair and the Uchiha slumped against her.

A sad smile twisted Sakura's lips. It seemed as though the Uchiha was the same as the kids at her medical center. Hurting and frightened at heart.

* * *

Madara's eyes fluttered open as he emerged from his peaceful slumber. The last thing he could remember was the darkness that had suddenly creeped up on him, but it seemed as if the medic had alleviated it once again.

The Uchiha's eyes darted from side to side. Where was the medic?

A little panic rushed through him and he struggled to sit up. Suddenly he didn't want to be alone. He wanted her there.

A significant weight against his legs drew Madara's gaze downwards and when his eyes landed on familiar pink tresses, an almost inaudible sigh escaped his chapped lips.

She hadn't left.

Madara cleared his throat and forced his stoic facade back in place. It wouldn't do to have the medic catch him being un-Uchiha like.

"Medic," Madara said gruffly, arms folded as he looked down at the pink haired woman laying against his bed.

She didn't answer him. The Uchiha frowned and reached forward to touch Sakura. He grabbed her by the shoulders, only to have her slump into his hold. His dark eyes quickly noticed the hand marked bruises around her neck and suddenly a conclusion hit him like a block.

He'd killed her.

Madara's face paled and his vision began to spin. His mouth instantly went dry and his heart rate quickened. He'd killed her. It wasn't that he was afraid of killing...no he'd done it countless of times...but they were all intentional.

He nudged her with his hand, his mind refusing to wrap around the fact that he had somehow killed the only person who might come close to understanding him. She didn't respond in any way at all.

Madara felt panic begin as a small uncomfortable swirl in his stomach, and grow until his heart was racing painfully, his breath came in small pants, his vision swam and his skin dampened from cold sweat. The unease inside him clawed its way up his throat.

"No…" he muttered, shaking her with a weak hand. Her head flopped to the side, her lids not fully covering dead, unfocused eyes, and her lips parted.

"No… You can't be dead already. You haven't even betrayed me yet… There is no reason for you to die…" Madara mumbled, not quite even sure what he was saying, but needing to say _something_. As strange as it sounded, this was the first person he'd killed by _accident_ and it was freaking him out.

"Help… I need help…" he muttered, looking down at his weak, bound wrists. "Medic, come to your senses…" When she didn't respond, Madara gave in and raised his voice as loud as it could go.

"HELP!" Well… he meant to scream, but his throat was still raw and aching from his last spell and a hoarse cry was all that came out instead. He tried again, ignoring the pain that felt like the inner column of his throat was being ripped to shreds.

"YOU KONOHA MAGGOTS, THERE IS A DEAD MEDIC IN HERE!" he yelled, not caring about the blood he was tasting on the back of his tongue. His throat was killing him, but that was clearly not the issue here. Madara suddenly felt nauseous at the thought of existing in this hellhole without Sakura and her pink hair to brighten up his day.

Without her soft hands to…

What was he even thinking?

"CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?" he shouted again, choking on the bloody spittle in the back of his throat and struggling to avoid spilling his insides on the corpse laid across his stomach. Heck, her body was already _cold._

His eyes were stinging as if attacked by bees and the sensation was making them water annoyingly.

He wasn't crying, though. He wasn't.

"YOU SORRY EXCUSES FOR SHINOBI! HOW CAN YOU NOT H-"

"...ut up…" a soft mumble interrupted his ranting.

"-ear me…" he finished slowly, his eyes trailing down to the source of the sound. Sakura was squinting up at him, her face crumpled with annoyance.

"Why do you have to be so loud?" she mumbled, her voice an adorable sleepy rasp. "Nearly strangles the life out of me and then won't even let me sleep…" she continued irritably, rubbing her eyes and rising slowly into a sitting position. Madara blinked at her in disbelief. "This is what I get for worrying about my patients… making such a bloody fuss if I'm late and then being so bloody loud I can't sleep even when I stay, Kami this is so annoying…" she went on, oblivious to the weakness coursing through Madara with such force he felt he might faint.

She stood and stretched, flashing him with a glimpse of pale skin when the top of her scrubs lifted. He glanced away quickly, blinking away the annoying moisture from his eyes.

"Well who told you to sleep _on_ me…" he snapped, suddenly angry and frustrated and embarrassed and nervous and thoroughly unsure of himself. And he was stuck to this Kami-forsaken bed and unable to turn his back to her. He settled for turning his face away from her and staring resolutely at the wall.

"Do you know how hard it is to sleep sitting up?" Sakura growled. "Or do you suggest I try the floor? Mean bastard," she grumbled. "In any case, you seem fine, so I'm going to the prison's on-call room to get more sleep," she finished with a huff.

Madara spun his head around.

"No."

When she raised a brow, he continued.

"Don't leave."

The pink brow rose further.

"You can just sleep here. I… won't be noisy. I thought you were dead… so I was…" he hastened to explain. But then feeling vulnerable somehow, he retreated. "Well maybe if I do attack you again I will just stay silent… if that is what you want… Hn. Ungrateful maggot…" he muttered testily.

Sakura blinked at the Uchiha. Was he asking her to _stay_ with him? For a moment the pink haired medic drew a blank, then her mind finally caught up and her cheeks flushed with an emotion she couldn't quite pinpoint.

"You...did you just ask me to stay?"

Madara quirked a dark brow and a smug smirk settled onto his lips. Sakura suddenly felt like throwing something at him.

"Are you uncomfortable sleeping with the great Uchiha Madara?" the Uchiha's dark eyes swept over Sakura's body and she instantly suppressed a shiver.

Sakura rolled her eyes and decided to ignore Madara. She wasn't going to let him get a rise out of her. With this thought in mind, the pinkette turned her back to Madara and adjusted his IV, then grabbed his chart and begun to peruse the file for information.

* * *

Madara frowned as Sakura turned away from him. Was she ignoring him?

No one ignored Uchiha Madara.

No one.

In one swift motion the dark haired shinobi reached out and grabbed Sakura by her wrist, pulling her towards him. She let out a surprised squeak as she crashed against his chest and the Uchiha smirked. There was no way she could ignore him now.

"W-What is your problem?" Sakura snapped out, her patience thinning dangerously. She hated being woken from her sleep and the Uchiha had done just that, then proceeded to coerce her into a foul mood. The pinkette scowled. Why did her heart insist on beating so fast every time the Uchiha held on to her?

She was definitely tired.

Madara pulled Sakura closer, his lips brushing against her ear. She shivered without even realizing it. The Uchiha smirked triumphantly, she couldn't ignore him.

"I'm bored," Madara said silkily, his long hair brushing against Sakura as he leaned towards her.

Sakura's brow twitched as her temper begun to rise. She was wrong to let her guard down around the Uchiha because apparently he thought he could just do whatever he wanted with her.

"Do you think you can just do whatever you like with me?" Sakura hissed, snapping around to face Madara, green eyes blazing. A dark smirk curved Madara's lips and he chuckled, eyes gleaming as he looked down at the medic.

"Can't I?"

Sakura yanked her arm from Madara's grasp and leapt to her feet, her arm tingling with the need to punch him into unconsciousness. She opened her mouth to yell at the infuriating man when she realized he'd done it again. He'd gotten under her skin. He'd invaded her like a poison, and she'd been nothing but a helpless victim to his mind games.

'Dammit!' Sakura thought, it seemed as though the Uchiha had definitely not lost his manipulation skills. Suddenly a wave of dizziness swept over Sakura and she quickly held on to the edge of Madara's bed to keep her balance.

"Medic?" he asked, resting a hand on hers. When Sakura's vision cleared, she saw him frowning up at her with… concern.

"I'm fine," Sakura said hurriedly.

"When I squeezed your neck… Is it…?" he started to ask, his teeth clenching between the words. Not wanting him to descend into another spell, Sakura quickly waved her hand in negation.

"No," she refuted. "I didn't have enough for lunch, so…" Her voice trailed off when she noticed him staring resolutely at her neck, which she knew must be showing bruises by now. Not really thinking about the consequences, Sakura quickly sent healing chakra to her hands and rubbed them over her neck to heal the bruises.

She'd barely pressed her hand to her neck when a searing burning sensation attacked her wrists. She gasped from the pain, but strained to finish the technique without Madara noticing her discomfort. Her head felt as if it was stuffed with cotton and her vision swam dangerously.

"Must… be allergic… reaction," she gasped, pushing her hands into the pockets of her white coat to hide her wrists from his view.

Madara's throat tightened and his heart squeezed in his chest. A strange feeling swept over him as he watched the pink haired medic struggle. Was he worried about her? The Uchiha narrowed his eyes. He wasn't worried. He hadn't felt that emotion ever since he'd lost Izuna...to be honest he couldn't even really remember what it felt like.

"Medic…" Madara said gruffly, feeling slightly awkward. Comforting was not his style.

"I'm fine...I'm just going to go home and get some rest," Sakura answered weakly as she waved her hand dismissively and staggered out of the room.

Madara moved to get up from his bed but the cold metal around his wrist dug into his skin.

'Damned shackles,' Madara thought as he glared down at the chains restricting his body.

He could only watch as Sakura exited the cell without a backward glance. He felt his heart drop and suddenly the room felt cold. He couldn't shake the feeling of darkness that began to creep up his spine the moment the heavy cell door slammed shut behind the pink haired medic.

She'd left.

* * *

As soon as Sakura exited Madara's cell she leaned against the stone walls of the hallway outside the prison. Her legs trembled as they struggled to support her weight and her vision swam before her. Sakura knew the symptoms of chakra exhaustion from a mile away. She knew she had to rest or she'd be in a lot of danger.

Sakura gathered her strength and pushed herself upright, managing to shunshin out of the interrogation building. It was a very bad idea. Since her chakra reserves were already low, using the shunshin did nothing to help the situation, but she'd been desperate to get home as fast as possible.

Black spots danced before Sakura and slowly grew in size till they almost completely covered her vision.

'Crap, looks like the Chakra Scent jutsu does have a side effect after all...' Sakura thought as her knees gave way and she crashed to the pavement below.

She didn't hear a husky voice calling her name and as her vision went dark she didn't see Sasuke rushing towards her.

* * *

Sakura stirred, her head was pounding and her limbs felt like they were made of wood. A small moan escaped her lips as she fought to gain consciousness.

She felt like crap.

"Oh you're awake now…" a familiar voice filtered through the web of semi consciousness that wrapped itself around the pinkette, forcing her to emerge into consciousness.

Sakura's eyes flickered open and as her vision adjusted she began to recognize her surroundings. She was in her bed in her apartment. How'd she gotten there? The last thing she remembered was trying to make her way home.

"I saw you collapse on the street," Sasuke said gruffly, dark eyes hidden behind his lids as he kept them closed to maintain an image of coolness. She did not have to know that his heart was hammering in his chest.

Sakura scrunched her nose in thought and then she remembered. She'd been feeling extremely woozy after leaving Madara's cell.

'Ugh,' Sakura thought as she raised a hand to rub her throbbing forehead. This was definitely a side effect of the chakra scent technique. She would have to be more careful during the sessions with Madara and maybe even cut back to two to three times per week.

The pinkette smiled weakly at Sasuke and flopped back down onto her bed.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, but please don't tell anyone about this...they will be on my case for working too hard," Sakura said, her brows furrowed with displeasure.

Sasuke nodded, refusing to acknowledge that he was staring at Sakura's bare shoulder, where her top had slip down. Then before he could stop himself the words he was thinking left his lips.

"What will I get in return for keeping your secret?"

A satisfied smirk settled onto Sasuke's lips when Sakura's eyes widened, their green depths glimmering as a faint blush stained her cheeks. He liked it.

"U-uhm what do you mean?" Sasuke asked, she was beginning to feel dizzy again.

Sasuke leaned forward until his lips were almost touching Sakura's jaw line. He watched as Sakura's flush darkened, he was so close he could hear her heart thudding in her chest.

He liked it.

"Think about it," Sasuke said, his voice low and raw. But before Sakura could answer he moved back and strode out the room, an air of smug triumph around him.

* * *

Madara lay on his back, his dark eyes unfocused as he stared at the ceiling of his cell.

She'd abandoned him.

It had been three days since he'd seen her last. Other medics had come to check up on his condition and this time he didn't even bother to intimidate them, he just ignored their vile presence. He felt dead inside. Without the pink haired medic around he felt deader than his edo tensei self. He had nothing to live for when she wasn't there.

The three days of her absence were plagued with nightmares and his hallucinations increased as he craved her soothing scent.

He was addicted.

He was desperate for her to come back and take him out of this hell again, but he was the one that chased her away… so he couldn't even complain.

He would just have to wait.

* * *

Sakura sighed, butterflies raging in her stomach as she made her way to Madara's cell. It had been three days since she last saw him. It had taken a while for her chakra to regenerate to full capacity, but the pinkette had regathered her strength. Sasuke's words still haunted her and she spent the last three days avoiding her teammate as much as possible. For a reason she couldn't pinpoint, she was nervous about Madara finding out about what Sasuke had said to her.

Sakura scowled. Something was definitely wrong with her. Why would she care about what Uchiha Madara thought? She had absolutely no reason to! But even as she told herself this, the butterflies in her stomach didn't cease.

She nodded at the ANBU guards stationed in front of Madara's cell and stepped in to the dark chamber. When she entered the room her gaze immediately landed on the Uchiha. Her heart rate increased but she was determined not to let her conflicting emotions show. Sakura licked her lips and clenched her fists, shoving her emotions behind a mask of professionality.

She was not going to be affected by the Uchiha's games. She would focus on her sole purpose, which was to heal him. Yes that is all she would do.

* * *

Madara's eyes snapped open when Sakura entered his cell, her presence bring the soothing scent he had been craving for so long.

He watched her with a sort of longing in his eyes as she walked towards him, her strides confident, eyes partially soft with the typical 'doctor' look she bestowed on all her patients.

Madara's brows furrowed. Something was off.

"Uchiha-san, I apologize for my unannounced absence, but I was not in the best of health," Sakura said, her tone calm and even. She reached for the his medical chart, stepping around the bed as she did so. She didn't glance at him even once and she didn't come as close to him as she used to.

Was she afraid of him? Madara didn't feel pleased at the thought.

"Hn," he grunted before closing his eyes again. Suddenly he didn't want her in his presence. He didn't want to see her fear around him. He didn't want to feel… _dirty,_ which was exactly how he felt now.

Her scent tickled his senses and it was all he could do not to lunge at her.

He wanted her to be only _his._ _His_ medic and _his_ healer. To do that, she needed to not be afraid of him. Which meant he needed to restrain himself.

A dark hallucination threatened to enter Madara's mind and he grimaced, suppressing it with all his might. Then before he could register it, Sakura was by his side, the back of her hand pressed to his forehead. It was too much for him.

Madara leaned forward, gripping Sakura's upper arms hard enough to leave bruises. His breath came quickly and raggedly.

"Why did you leave?" he hissed, his large frame trembling. His head snapped up, dark eyes smoldering with a mixture of emotions that raged into insanity.

"I didn't say you could leave! Do you think because I am here in this filthy cell that you can treat me like a commoner?" Madara snarled, his lips curled back, he could feel his mind slipping through his fingertips. "I am the Uchiha Madara, you pathetic Konoha maggots are nothing but puppets to the Senju lies!" he raged, his now becoming clouded with his insanity. Her scent was overwhelming him.

"Uchiha-san please calm down," Sakura said, her harsh professionalism softening as she looked down at the Uchiha before her. Her heart squeezed uncomfortably. The Uchiha resembled the traumatized children at her daycare...only he was not a child. His kiss had definitely proved that.

He stared up at her, his eyes wide and wild. Sakura winced slightly when he squeezed her arms tighter. She knew they would bruise but she didn't move away. When patients were unstable if you moved away from them they would view it as rejection and plunge even further into their mental decline.

"You left…" Madara choked out, his voice raw with emotion. His body continued to shudder as he fought the dark emotions swirling inside him. "You left like Izuna."

"I didn't leave, I was ill and unable to come," Sakura said, her tone softening even further. She hated suffering. She still didn't know exactly what she thought of the Uchiha now that her perception of him had been shattered after the various things she'd found out about him. But she knew her medic instincts hated to to see him suffer.

Sakura focused and channeled her chakra to her palms as she pried his hand from her arm and held it in her own, transferring the soothing healing chakra into his system. Sakura watched as Madara visibly relaxed and relief swept over the medic. But it didn't last long. He yanked his hand from her grip and Sakura was unable to suppress a shiver of fear at the look in Madara's eyes. He was furious. She was suddenly extremely glad she hadn't decided to take off his shackles.

* * *

Madara felt his body relaxing as Sakura's soothing chakra filled his system, it's cherry blossom scent brushing gently across his nostrils. Peace fluttered in front of him, but before he could grasp a hold of it, another scent invaded his senses.

Sasuke.

His pink haired medic had been touched by Sasuke. He could smell it in her chakra.

"What did you do with my nephew?" Madara asked, his rage barely controlled, it stretched like a taut string, ready to snap at any minute.

"With Sasuke?" Sasuke asked, her brow wrinkling in confusion. Madara's eyebrow twitched and he lunged at Sakura, his shackles rattling against the metal frame of the bed. His fingers sunk painfully into her shoulder and Sakura winced.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he yelled, his eyes wide as they struggled to activate the Sharingan, blood leaked from the dark orbs, staining his cheeks and dripping onto Sakura's hand.

"I can smell him! There's not only the scent of cherry blossoms anymore!" he hissed, his eyes dark. "You are just like the rest of the Konoha maggots! You are nothing but a betrayer!"

Madara's words hit Sakura like a hard slap. He had mentioned that her chakra smelled like cherry blossoms. A wisp of excitement flickered through Sakura's stomach despite the situation. It seemed as if she was correct in her theories about the Chakra Scent Technique.

Sakura tried to ignore the realization that she had an obviously strong connection with Madara, but she couldn't. The chakra scent was heightened the more emotionally attached the patient became to the medic, and Madara had gone beyond being able to smell the scent of her chakra but also tell if she'd interacted with anyone else. She suspected that since he was related to Sasuke it was easier for him to sense his presence. She'd used her technique at the children's clinic many times before coming to check up on him and he hadn't noticed.

An alarming thought flickered through Sakura's mind and her heart thundered in her chest.

Maybe he had grown more attached to her chakra because he hadn't received any of the Chakra Scent treatment for three days, which was the longest time he'd gone without it.

Could it be...withdrawal symptoms?

Sakura bit her lip and forced herself out of her thoughts. She'd deal with her groundbreaking suspicions later. She had to calm the Uchiha first.

"When I left your cell last time, I collapsed on my way home and Sasuke carried me to my house," Sakura said, her voice more gentle than she'd intended. "I did not use any healing techniques on Sasuke."

Madara's eyes narrowed in disbelief as he watched Sakura's expression closely, his dark tormented eyes boring into her calm green ones.

"Lies," he hissed, but his voice lacked most of the venom from earlier. Sakura subtly channeled her healing chakra into him again, just a tiny amount so that he wouldn't even notice it, but it would still calm his nerves.

"I'm not lying," Sakura said solemnly, her eyes still locked onto Madara's. "As a medic I cannot lie to my patients," she continued, increasing the flow of chakra in her palms.

"So you didn't leave?" Madara asked quietly, his tone uncharacteristically soft. He was raw and exposed, his walls of hatred and power had been stripped away to reveal the vulnerability of the Uchiha. She could feel the darkness that plagued him, threatening to send him over the edge. Sakura's throat tightened, and before she could stop it waves of pity crashed over her.

The dark insanity of the Uchiha clan stood before her at its finest. The pinkette's heart squeezed as the things she'd read in the manuscripts about the Senju slaughtering the Uchiha flashed through her mind. A realization hit her head on.

Prejudice.

Prejudice was what had started this. The general prejudice towards the Uchiha had caused their slaughter, which only fueled the curse that ravaged the clan, thus resulting in the insanity and homicidal tendencies that ran rampant amongst its members.

Sakura's legs wobbled slightly and she shook her head, trying to clear it of her jumbled thoughts. She had to focus on her patient.

"No I didn't," Sakura responded, pushing more of her chakra into Madara. The tension sagged from the Uchiha and his hands fell from her sides. The dangerous insanity faded from his eyes, leaving behind a sea of hollowness.

Sakura reached for a cloth on the medical tray close to her and gently wiped the blood from Madara's face. He didn't move. His soul seemed to have been completely drained from his body. Sakura raised her hand to stroke Madara's hair but hesitated. She'd didn't want to show affection to the Uchiha, but she'd already come this far and it was her duty to heal her patients and healing included comfort. With this thought in mind, the pinkette gently stroked the Uchiha's dark hair as she continued to channel her chakra through him. She slid from her feet to sit on the bed beside him and his frame collapsed onto her, his head buried in between her neck and shoulder, his long dark hair brushing against her skin.

* * *

Madara relaxed into Sakura's hold. He hated how vulnerable she made him. He hated how she stripped him of his power and reduced him to nothing. The Uchiha gritted his teeth. He'd slaughtered many in his long life, he'd evaded death, he had _actually died_ more than once and come back to life, he had almost eradicated the entire world, he was the renowned Uchiha Madara, he was a legend. But despite all of this, the puny pink haired medic managed to disarm him completely. He was completely dependent on her. With her he was nothing but a sinking ship grappling for a lifeline. He knew that without her he couldn't keep the insanity at bay. He couldn't keep the hatred and bitterness under control if she wasn't there. He would probably end up in the same position he had been in before being resurrected; full of revenge, hatred and darkness. The second, no _third,_ chance he'd been given would mean nothing if he wasn't with her. He realized that now.

Madara didn't even realize that his hands were fisted in the back of her jacket as he held on to her tightly, as if his holding her there physically could hold her heart and her soul to him as well.

"Medic…" he mumbled against Sakura's shoulder. When she didn't respond, he corrected himself.

"Haruno Sakura…"

"Mmm?" she murmured, and he felt her head tilt slightly in his direction. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. It was all he could do to keep himself from giving into the need that almost overwhelmed him. It was all he could do to keep himself from begging. He did not beg. Madara knew what he wanted to say. He knew what he wanted to say, but his pride forbade the words leave his lips. His pride had already been shattered and he clung to its fragments. He wouldn't say please.

"What?" she asked again, and Madara was so unsure that the tinge of impatience he heard in her voice was real or imagined that he ended up rushing ahead and _not wording the damn sentence like he wanted to._ Instead of the poised demand he'd intended, his voice came out low and raw with emotion.

"Don't get hurt. Don't get sick… and don't leave me again. I forbid it."

* * *

 **AN: Jajaaan here's chapter 6! Omg thankyou for the lovely lovely reviews! And as I promised I chose one suggestion from the reviews, however because chapter 6 was pre-written it will appear in chapter 7.**

 **flacaurmama your suggestion was chosen! So in chapter 7 there will be scene where Sakura feeds Madara food she cooked and Sasuke walks in on them! ^_^**

 **Well review review! and more suggestions are welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Need of Atonement

Chapter 7 - The Need of Atonement

Sakura felt her mind draw a blank when Madara all but ordered her not to get hurt. She didn't know what she supposed to think or feel and she was afraid to find out what she would think and feel.

"I won't," Sakura managed to reply, giving herself credit for how calm and unaffected she sounded. She ignored her pounding heart and decreased the flow of her healing chakra.

The words the Uchiha had said earlier about being able to sense Sasuke's chakra in hers, were still churning in her mind. She knew patient dependency when she saw it, and she had a sinking feeling that dependency was a side effect of the Chakra Scent Technique.

Sakura shook her head lightly, deciding to bury her thoughts for now. She gently eased away from Madara and helped him recline onto the bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing had evened out. The pinkette moved to get up from her perch on Madara's bed when his hand shot out, fingers curling around her wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice lacked its usual venom, instead it was tired and worn.

Something squeezed inside Sakura's chest again.

"I need to get more medication for your IV," Sakura replied before prying Madara's fingers from her wrist.

"I think it's about time I started you on solid food...what would you like to eat?"

Madara's eyes snapped open at Sakura's gentle, almost pitying tone. He hated pity.

"Are you treating me like your infant patients?" he hissed, but he was too tired to do anything more than glare at his pink haired medic.

Sakura rolled her eyes, pursing her lips at the Uchiha's self importance.

"Uchiha-san please choose something to eat or I will have to choose for you," she repeated, her voice firm.

"I don't want any food from this filthy place, who knows what kind of poison those Konoha maggots will put in my food…" Madara turned away from Sakura, rolling onto his side, his shackles clanking against the bed.

Sakura's heart squeezed once more.

He was afraid they would poison him. She didn't quite know whether to laugh or pity him.

A frown creased Sakura's forehead. As she continued to think about it she found herself unable to blame Madara for being weary. Konoha had betrayed him many times. Before she realized exactly what she was saying, Sakura found herself telling Madara she would prepare the food for him.

"I will cook the food, because I cannot have you not eat because of your trust issues. It is my duty to ensure my patients recovery."

She felt better when she viewed it as her duty. She was a doctor and he was her patient. That was the reason why she was doing this. It wasn't because she felt sorry for him or anything…

Sakura quickly exited the cell, not waiting to hear Madara's reply. A myriad of emotions crashed over her and her knees wobbled slightly. She was still torn between sympathizing with her patient and hating him for terrorising her world and slaughtering her fellow shinobi. She knew more about the Uchiha now and knew that it was impossible for her view of him to continue in black and white but she wasn't quite ready to view him in any other way.

Yet still, despite her hesitation to change her mindset about him, she felt the undeniable tug to break his curse of hatred.

* * *

Madara's eyes shifted beneath his lids as he heard Sakura exit his cell. As soon as the heavy door slammed behind her he began to miss the peaceful warmth her presence provided.

She had been doing something to him. Every time his mind had threatened to devour him she had pulled him from the vortex and every time he had smelt the cherry blossom scent of her chakra.

The Uchiha clenched his jaw. He felt raw, exposed and invaded. The medic had slipped behind his defenses and to add to his humiliation he knew that he couldn't keep himself together without her help.

The great Uchiha Madara had fallen so far. He was on the brink of insanity with nothing but a puny pink haired medic from the place he hated so much, for a life line.

But there was nothing he could do. It was the price he had to pay for his numerous sins.

As Sakura's footsteps echoed in the distance, Madara decided that he would find out what she'd done to him. Even though he was but a shadow of what he used to be he knew he could still get what he wanted from others.

* * *

When Sakura left Madara's cell, she wasted no time getting to Tsunade's office. She had to reveal her findings to her shishou.

Sakura squared her shoulders and knocked on the door to Tsunade's office, entering when she was prompted to do so.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked from behind piles of paper littered across her desk. She wearily observed Sakura before taking a swig out of the sake in her hands.

"I've been researching the uses of healing chakra and I came across a very interesting theory...chakra scent," Sakura said, slightly breathless, but continued when Tsunade quirked a brow.

"Well I came to the conclusion that just like how you can smell someone's scent the same can be done with chakra. One can smell the unique scent of a person's chakra if emotionally close to the person, or if the two people have a natural connection with each other. In medical terms if the healing chakra is transferred from the user to the receiver it has an aromatherapy effect. While I was researching this theory I tried it out on some of the children at my clinic and I accidentally tried it on Madara when he had a spell of insanity…"

Sakura took a gulp of air as she stared at the floor, waiting for Tsunade to scold her or something for illegally experimenting.

She heard a sigh and then a chuckle which made her head snap up. Tsunade was smiling directly at her.

"You never fail to surprise me Sakura," she said, the corners of her lips lifted and her eyes glimmering with pride. "But why are you telling me this now?"

"Well I wanted to officially use it to treat Madara's mental decline…" Sakura shrugged, but her eyes were hard with determination. She would go ahead even if she didn't have her shishou's approval.

"Well I won't be able to stop you anyway so go ahead, but I would like if you reported his progress to me, I have the counsel to answer to." Tsunade smiled then she was all business.

"Do you have your research notes nearby?"

Sakura nodded and retrieved a scroll from her pocket, unsealed it and handed Tsunade the papers inside.

"I still have to update some sections, but that's basically all of my research on the technique so far."

"If you continue to report Madara's progress to me, when your research notes are fully complete I will submit them to the counsel so you can get a grant to continue research," Tsunade said, her eyes never leaving the papers as she leafed through them.

Sakura's eyes lit up at the prospect of getting a research grant and her face split into a smile.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama! Thank you!" Sakura sputtered as she bowed repeatedly out of respect and gratitude.

"Mmm, now get back to work!" Tsunade said dismissively but Sakura didn't miss the sparkle in her eyes or the slight smile that curved the corner of her lips upwards.

"Hai!" Sakura answered before exiting Tsunade's office and heading to her apartment.

She had food to make for a certain Uchiha.

* * *

Madara stared down at the bowl of some sort of stew that Sakura had put before him.

"I'm supposed to ingest that?" Madara asked, his lips curled back in disgust.

Sakura rolled her eyes, the Uchiha's elitist complex was really grating on her nerves.

"I made it as you requested, and it tastes better than it looks, Sakura said politely, but her eyes were narrowed as she struggled to hold in her temper. Madara noticed Sakura's thinning patience and smirked at the medic. He liked to toy with her patience.

"I refuse to eat this," he said bluntly, turning his head away haughtily, his smirk widening when he heard Sakura take in a deep breath.

"Uchiha! You will eat it! Unless you want to have the food the nurses made?" Sakura hissed, green eyes flashing.

Madara jumped at the opportunity to manipulate Sakura. He had questions that he wanted answers to.

"I will eat it...but only on one condition."

Sakura raised a brow, she felt very close to knocking out the infuriating Uchiha.

"What is it?" she asked, trying her best to keep her professionalism in place.

"You will tell me what technique you have been using on me without my permission all this time."

Sakura couldn't help but let her mouth fall open at Madara's words. He had known she had been using the Chakra Scent Technique on him all along...The pinkette mentally slapped herself. Of course he would have known! He wasn't a legendary shinobi for naught.

'Well I was going to tell him anyway so I might as well just agree...' Sakura thought as regained a grip on her emotions.

"You have my word," Sakura promised Madara, her gaze directly meeting his. She was a woman of her word.

"Hn," Madara nodded after surveying Sakura for a couple seconds. He could tell she wasn't lying. But as he continued to think about her using a technique on him a bitter taste erupted in his mouth as a thought crossed his mind. Was his dependency on her presence because of this jutsu or whatever she was using on him? Had she reduced him to this pathetic state?

He hated the mere thought of it.

"Now eat...please," Sakura said, tacking on the polite request almost as an after thought.

Madara motioned his head towards his shackles.

"I don't think I'm in any position to do so…" he smirked at the look of outrage that flashed across Sakuras face before she shoved it behind her mask of professionality.

Normally he wouldn't let anyone feed him but for some reason he wanted her to do it. Maybe it was because he liked making her uncomfortable...or because of something else he couldn't quite pin point.

"Fine!" Sakura huffed, not in the mood to argue with the Uchiha. She jammed the spoon into the bowl but was surprisingly gentle when she lifted it to his lips.

Madara slowly parted his lips, his gaze pinned to Sakura, dark eyes never wavering from her green ones. Before Sakura even realized it she was feeling uncomfortable, but there was no respite because Madara didn't break his gaze, not even when the spoon was enveloped in between his lips.

Sakura grinned at Madara when he licked his lips after the first spoonful.

"See? I told you it was tasty!" she said triumphantly, dipping the spoon back into the bowl.

Madara just raised a dark brow, he was _not_ going to admit that it actually tasted good.

"Hn."

But Sakura didn't get very far with the second spoonful of stew before Madara started retching. His body was rejecting the solid food after not having any for so long.

"Crap!" Sakura swore as she reached for a basin, managing to catch most of vomit that Madara hurled up. Blood dripped from his chin; vomiting had irritated his partially healed throat and reopened some of the wounds. Sakura pressed her hands to Madara's neck in one swift motion and quickly healed the lacerations in his throat.

"Maybe its too early for the solid food…" Sakura mused, but before she could get up and throw away the stew, Madara grabbed her wrist.

"No. I want it," he said, his gaze off to the side as if admitting that he actually wanted to eat what she'd cooked was too much to bare. A little smile twisted Sakura's lips and she giggled quietly. The similarities between Madara and Sasuke never failed to amaze her. Sasuke had done basically the same thing when she'd offered him tomatoes.

"Okay, well open up," Sakura chirped, her eyes dancing with mirth. Madara scowled but obeyed when his stomach gave a hungry growl. Sakura couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. For some reason she found it funny that the Uchiha Madara could be _hungry_ , it was almost absurd to her mind because she'd never viewed him as anything but a homicidal psycho.

Madara frowned when he heard Sakura giggle. Was she laughing at him?

No one laughed at Uchiha Madara. Ever.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked, voice low and dark. The pinkette rolled her eyes at Madara and waved the spoon in front of his face.

"Get over yourself Uchiha, I can laugh at you if I feel like it!"

"Hn, and its Uchiha- _sama_." Madara scowled, but his childlike actions only increased Sakura's mirth and her shoulders shook with silent giggles as she lifted another spoonful of stew to his lips.

Madara opened his mouth to say something scathing but his stomach twinged painfully and he decided to eat and deal with the pink haired gnat after his stomach was full.

* * *

Sakura raised the spoon to Madara's lips when the door to the cell banged open and Sasuke strode in. He froze when he saw Sakura sitting on Madara's bed with a spoon held to his mouth.

Sasuke was furious. He wasted no time striding across the room and grabbing Sakura by the wrist, yanking her away from Madara.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sasuke hissed angrily, eyes narrowed as he glared at Sakura.

"I'm tending to my patient!" Sakura snapped, "What are you doing here? Visiting hours have not yet begun."

Sasuke scowled and grabbed the bowl of stew from Sakura's hands.

"Do you have to _feed_ him?" he snapped, looking like he was going to throw a tantrum over the whole situation. Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead, dealing with two Uchihas in one day was bound to giver her a headache.

"He's my patient Sasuke, now if you aren't here for visitation reasons please leave," Sakura said firmly, a hint of ice in her usually warm tone. She reached over and plucked the bowl from Sasuke's hands and motioned towards Madara.

"Can you manage the rest?"

Madara, who had been watching Sasuke dangerously, switched his gaze back to Sakura, his dark eyes intense. Then a wicked smirk curved his lips.

"Only if you feed me," Madara smirked, reveling in the red flush of anger that stained Sasuke's face.

Sakura didn't have the time to respond because Sasuke strode towards Madara and grabbed him by the collar of his hospital gown. Madara allowed himself to be dragged upwards, meeting Sasuke's glare with a smug stare of his own. His lack of resistance only served to agitate Sasuke further - exactly what Madara was going for.

"What do you think you are doing...uncle?" Sasuke sneered, the term of respect he had added full of mockery.

Madara grinned at Sasuke and let out a spine chilling laugh.

"What you couldn't do, that's what I'm doing."

Sasuke grit his jaw and his eyes morphed to red, Sharingan blazing as he hissed at the older Uchiha.

"You little-"

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, giving him a particularly hard hit over the head. "What do you think you are doing to my patient?" Sakura was furious. She just wanted to do her job but the two Uchihas insisted on pulling their childish antics around her. She'd had enough.

Sasuke stared blankly at Sakura while Madara smirked triumphantly. He wasn't sure he liked having a puny medic defending him but he definitely liked that she seemed to choose him over his pathetic nephew.

"I-" Sasuke began but Sakura pursed her lips and pointed to the door, her green eyes stormy.

"Get out. I don't want to hear it. I am a medic and you will respect my rules."

Sasuke's brow twitched then a slight blush of shame flickered across his cheeks before his face settled back to it's stoic mask.

"Hn."

He turned to exit the room, but not before Madara could get in a word edgewise.

"Nice try nephew, but as always you fail. You cannot win against me, I am your superior and your ancestor, you are but a watered down version of the Uchiha."

Sasuke clenched his fists and turned towards Madara, eyes blazing. Sakura sighed and stepped in between the two men.

"Enough, Sasuke just leave and Madara stop riling him up."

The two Uchihas glanced at the pinkette before giving in. Sasuke spun on his heel and stalked out of the cell while Madara smirked lazily at Sakura.

"But riling him up is so much fun," he drawled as he watched Sasuke stalk out the door.

"Just eat," Sakura snapped, shoving the last spoonful of the stew at Madara. He obeyed but his eyes glimmered in such a way that Sakura could feel him smirking even though he actually wasn't.

"Hn."

* * *

After Sakura washed the now empty bowl and put it on the medical tray, she turned to Madara. It was time to address the matter of the Chakra Scent technique.

"Well I said I would tell you about the technique I've been using on you…" Sakura began, licking her lips nervously as Madara watched her intensely, dark eyes unreadable.

"It's called the Chakra Scent technique. I developed it after researching the properties of medical chakra, and found out that everyone has a unique chakra scent just like they have a unique personal scent." Sakura paused, watching Madara carefully but he gave no response so she continued. "After extensive research I found out that chakra scent works like aromatherapy. If the user and receiver are compatible by nature then the effect will be stronger, and when channeled to the receiver it has a calming effect. I first tried it on some of the children at my clinic who were traumatized from the war and noticed that it worked. When you had your first episode of...well insanity I accidentally used it on you and it worked so I kept doing it.

I apologize for not asking your permission first, as that is a strict rule we medics follow by...however I used it in an emergency situation. However now that you know about it, I would ask that you sign the consent form so I can continue to use the technique to cure your mind."

Sakura let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding after she finished her explanation. All she could do is wait for Madara to respond to the information she'd just dropped on him. The pinkette's stomach knotted as she waited for the Uchiha to acknowledge her words.

* * *

Madara felt as though someone had punched him in the gut repeatedly. The medic had been practically invading his system with her chakra, without him even knowing. He felt raw and exposed and he hated it.

The Uchiha clenched his jaw and closed his eyes as he struggled to keep his emotions under control. It wasn't just that his pride was hurt but it was as though his entire power source had been stripped away. He, the legendary Uchiha Madara had been under a Konoha maggot's spell and he hadn't even been aware. But that wasn't the worst part. What he hated the most of all was that he knew that he couldn't do without the technique.

As his dependability crossed his mind a realization hit Madara like a tonne of blocks.

Had he been feeling the intense need for the medic because of the technique? Was it the reason she had constantly been on his mind?

A searing pain ripped through Madara's chest. He felt betrayed. As if not even his feelings belonged to him anymore. What else would be wrested from him? He had no power. He had no purpose. He had no family - Sasuke didn't count when Izuna and Itachi didn't exist. He didn't have any control that counted. Now his very feelings, feelings he'd been terrified of and had just been starting to cultivate and accept, were the side effects of a jutsu meant to reign in his rapidly collapsing mental state.

He would rather be insane.

The Uchiha clenched his fists, his entire body trembling with rage. He wanted to reach out and crush the pink haired medic but at the same time he knew he couldn't do without her and that enraged him even more.

He had become weak.

This dependency seemed to be the height of his atonement...and it was working.

"You...expect me to agree to let you continue invading my mind when my chakra is sealed and I am unable to defend myself?" Madara hissed, his voice shaking slightly as he struggled to keep his rage under control. His eyes snapped open and his gaze bore through Sakura, his eyes full of black rage.

"I did not invade your mind...I couldn't even view your thoughts or anything of the sort...I could only feel the terror you were going through...which fueled my desire to use the technique," Sakura said slowly, her voice just above a whisper and her body tensed as if she expected Madara to attack her.

Madara closed his eyes again, battling with himself inside before opening them and speaking.

"I should have known that you were no different from the rest of the Konoha maggots. The consistent betrayal of this place never ceases to amaze me," Madara spat, lips curling back in a sneer.

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat at Madara's words. Being called a traitor did not settle well with her. But there was little she could do because she had used the technique without his permission. Sakura opened her mouth to reply but then she felt it.

The familiar feeling of cold darkness washed over her. She could sense that Madara was about to have a mental episode. Sakura instinctively stepped forward, hands glowing with medical chakra. But she wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Madara lunged towards her, his eyes wild with insane rage. For a split second he struggled against the restraints around his wrists then they gave way with an ominous clanging sound. His hands closed around her upper arms, his body trembling.

"You think that because you have me here locked up and ready for slaughter like the Senju did to my ancestors, you can just do whatever you like with me?" Madara hissed, his voice low and venomous. Sakura's heart thudded in her ears and she blinked rapidly, forcing herself to gather her senses.

She needed to get away.

Madara gripped Sakura's arms tighter and he let out a humourless laugh.

"I should kill you for betraying me...but I can't even do that...I can't because my chakra is sealed and I can't because my entire being is screaming out for you! Why must I need a pathetic maggot like you?!"

Madara's eyes flashed red and black marks snaked over his torso. He was unconsciously trying to deactivate the seals that kept his chakra locked away.

'Shit,' Sakura thought as she scrambled to find a way to calm down the furious Uchiha.

Sakura licked her lips and forced herself to speak.

"Uchiha-san please listen to me. I did not intend to betray you or anything like that...you were ill and as your doctor I did what I thought was right because you are my patient and I am responsible for healing you. I was only trying to help-"

"Help?" Madara hissed, his eyes flashing before he abruptly flung Sakura away from him.

"HELP? WHY DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WORTHY OF HELPING ME?" he screamed as blood leaked from his eyes as they struggled to activate his Sharingan. A hissing sound emanated from his skin as the black seal marks turned to a fiery orange, burning at the top layer of his skin as he struggled to unseal his chakra.

"Uchiha-san please stop," Sakura said gently as she got to her feet and attempted to approach Madara again. She didn't allow herself to feel fear or intimidation, she only focused on the fact that she had to help her patient.

"Don't touch me!" Madara snarled when Sakura reached out towards him.

"You need to calm down Uchiha-san, you are hurting yourself," Sakura continued, her face a calm mask even though she was a mess on the inside.

Madara erupted into a spine chilling bout of laughter then it ended as abruptly as it had begun.

"Get out before I rip the skin from your bones!" Madara snarled, but deep inside he knew he was more angry at himself than he was the pinkette. He was furious at himself for allowing himself to become dependent. He had sworn he would never depend on anyone after he'd lost Izuna and he had kept that promise throughout his lengthy lifetime...until he'd met this Haruno Sakura.

Sakura swallowed before leaping to her feet and pushing chakra into her feet so she sprung towards Madara and laid her palms on his arm before he could stop her and channeled her healing chakra into his system.

For a moment it seemed to work and Sakura was about to let herself relax when Madara yanked her hands from his arm, twisting her wrist in a mad rage. She heard the snap when her wrist was yanked away and as the pain surged through her she could tell it had been broken.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Madara roared as he flung Sakura away from him. As she hit the ground the emergency seal on the inside of her wrist activated and the guards were alerted that she'd been hurt and the rushed inside, bearing down on Madara.

Sakura could only watch through blurry vision as the guards pounced on Madara and fettered him back to the bed then added more seals to his body. He roared at them, struggling against the new restraints, his eyes wild with anger.

"You filthy Senju puppets! I will slaughter all of you!" he spat at the guards to emphasize his disgust and one of them raised their hands to perform a jutsu when Sakura forced herself to her feet and rushed in between them and Madara.

"Stop, don't hurt him, I have this under control!" Sakura panted, forcing herself to ignore the intense pain in her wrist.

"But Haruno-sama he injured your wrist," one of the guards replied, his voice filled with disgust for the Uchiha.

"I order you as the head of the medic association and as Uchiha-san's primary doctor not to lay a hand on him and exit the cell!" Sakura hissed, her eyes hard and her tone harsh.

The guards hesitated slightly before bowing respectfully and exiting the cell.

Sakura turned to Madara who had fallen silent. His eyes were closed as he struggled within himself.

"Get out...get out before I need you again and then break your other wrist," Madara said hoarsely, his voice hollow and lifeless.

"Very well, I will leave but I will come back," Sakura said softly, reaching out towards the Uchiha again only to have him turn away from her, his jaw clenched as he held back the urge to attack her.

Sakura silently gathered the medical equipment that needed to be replaced after healing her wrist then slipped out of the cell. When the door closed behind it the tension drained from her body and she slumped towards the ground, her heart thudding in her chest.

Her eyes prickled with tears as her chest heaved for breath. A myriad of emotions stormed inside of her and a soft dry sob escaped her lips.

She'd failed as a medic. But that wasn't what was making her heart ache. It was the fact that she could no longer ignore the amount of hurt Madara was going through. She definitely had not forgiven him for almost destroying her entire world but she couldn't stop her heart from reaching out towards him, she couldn't stop herself from wanting to help him, to ease his suffering and she hated herself for it. Sakura rested her head in her hands as she forced herself to focus on breathing so she wouldn't pass out. The adrenaline had begun to drain from her body and she suddenly felt weak.

As she leaned against the cell door and battled with her thoughts and feelings she didn't miss the wounded roar that Madara let out. She didn't miss the sound of his wild sobbing either.

* * *

When Sakura left the cell Madara let himself go. He screamed with rage, ripping at his throat until the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

Rage coursed through his body and he wanted nothing more than to go back to being dead. The moment the pink haired medic had left he'd felt the darkness descending upon him and it only increased rage and self loathing. He was so dependent on her he couldn't even do without her as soon as she left? He felt pathetic. He felt weak.

He wanted to lash out at everyone and destroy the entire world again. He wanted to burn Konoha to the ground and make Sakura feel the pain he was feeling but at the same time he could still see the fear in her eyes when he broken her wrist. Madara's heart twisted painfully and his vision was filled with red. The room was turning to blood again.

"No…" he choked out, refusing to give in to the insanity that gnawed at his mind. He couldn't need her anymore. He wouldn't let himself need her anymore.

He was not weak.

He was Uchiha Madara. He didn't need a Senju puppet.

Madara repeated the words over and over in his head, even as angry tears burned his eyes and left streaks down his face. He couldn't stop the emotions that raged within him.

He couldn't stop the tears from falling, or the rage he felt towards himself and the medic. But most of all he couldn't stop himself from needing her.

It seemed as though his atonement was to need the very person he'd tried to destroy.

* * *

 **AN: Tanaaan here is the next chapter! And the scene I promised to put in! review review and don't forget to suggest a scene for the next chapter! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8 - Intensity

Chapter 8 - Intensity

Sasuke scowled as he missed the target in front of him again. He was trying to train but his mind kept wandering to his pink haired teammate and his estranged great uncle. Earlier, he'd given in to the need to see her and went to check on her in the cell only to find her _feeding_ Madara.

He was utterly pissed.

He knew he had no right getting possessive over Sakura, as he'd never paid her much attention before. But now that she'd stopped chasing him long enough for him to stop running from her, he suddenly found himself admitting what most of the other Konoha shinobi had long since wised up to. And what became embarrassingly obvious every time he had to pay a visit to the Konoha hospital.

She was strong. She was dependable. She was desirable.

He wanted her.

And Uchiha Sasuke hated sharing. He _definitely_ did not want to share Sakura with Madara.

Green eyes and pink haired flashed before him and Sasuke slammed his fist into the target board, teeth clenched as he struggled with his emotions.

"Dammit!" he hissed, sweat clinging to his forehead and dripping down his nose. No matter how hard he trained, he could not erase the pink haired medic from his mind.

' _I will make you mine,'_ Sasuke thought determinedly. He hated being ignored or upstaged and he was not going to let either of the two happen.

He would get Sakura to notice him again.

But even as he told himself those words a little voice in the back of his mind whispered that it might be too late, that she had already moved on.

Sasuke slammed his fist into the target board again, relishing in the pain that rippled up his arm as he did so.

Pain was better than driving himself crazy from thoughts of his pink haired teammate. Pain was better than allowing himself to think about what it would be like to be surrounded with her… _love_ for him. Pain was better than thinking about things like family.

Pain quelled the intense longing that had suddenly sprung up within him.

As his fist hit the target again, Sasuke clenched his teeth, brows furrowed as he swore to himself.

He would have Sakura.

* * *

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed as she tried to calm her mind but her efforts were in vain. She brushed her hand over her right wrist—the one Madara had broken during his intense bout of rage. Her heart squeezed painfully. She'd always thought Sasuke had it rough, which he did, but Madara seemed to carry the entire burden of the Uchiha on his shoulders. And unlike Sasuke, he didn't have any teammates to support him. His only friend was part of the reason why his brother was slaughtered. His situation was pitiful to say the least. However it wasn't just pity Sakura was feeling but something much deeper, something she was afraid to identify. But despite whatever it was she knew that she wanted to erase his pain.

Sakura sighed and let out a sad laugh as she rolled onto her back. She'd never have thought she'd feel any sort of sympathy for the person who'd tried to end her world, but here she was unable to sleep because of him.

"I'm probably gonna get hurt again huh?" Sakura whispered to herself as she thought back to her history with Sasuke. It seemed as though her fate was inevitably tied to the Uchihas and she wasn't sure if she wanted it to be any other way.

'I will fight for you,' the pinkette thought as she closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. Her entire being was still torn between hating and caring for Madara but a tiny bit of peace settled within her when she was finally able to accept that she wanted to help him.

* * *

Madara clenched his jaw, eyes squeezed shut as he forced himself to focus on the scene he was playing in his mind. Since he was unable to physically train his body he decided to to do a mental run through of all his techniques. He craved battle, he always had. He relished in the adrenaline he felt when crushing his foes and the surge of energy that rushed through him when he activated his Sharingan. But this time that wasn't the reason why he was currently focused on his fighting techniques. No, it was because he desperately needed a distraction. He refused to think about the pink haired medic, or give in to the insanity that constantly pressed against his mind.

He was Uchiha Madara and he did not need any help from a Senju-filled place.

He didn't need her.

He didn't want to need her.

But he had nothing else to need, nothing else to want, because his entire life's purpose had been stripped away after he'd been defeated. His insanity and hatred was all he had left.

He needed her.

Anger surged through Madara and he slammed his fist into his bed. He hated his pathetic state. Since when had he become so weak? So peasant-like?

However the Uchiha was unable to stay in his thoughts any longer, as his cell door swung open and the pink haired medic that tormented his mind sauntered in.

Madara felt his body freeze as Sakura walked in. He willed himself not to look at her because if he did he wasn't completely sure what he would do. For the first time he didn't trust his self control.

He turned his face away from her, resolutely forcing his gaze to remain on a spot on the cell wall that was shaped curiously like a laughing face. In this instance it felt like even the wall was mocking him, but he would prefer that over looking at her. Looking at her would be giving up. Looking at her would be admitting that he was at his lowest right now. So Madara stared at the laughing face on the wall. Anything to not notice her. He could hear her shuffling around in the cell. _Touching_ things. What she was doing he was not even sure, but he refused to turn his head around.

But he could smell her.

And it seemed like now that he knew what it was she had been doing to him with her scent alone made him smell her more. Made him _try_ to smell her to see if he could tell what it was about her scent that was so _bloody special_ in any case.

"Uchiha-san, I was told to inform you that your first meeting with the interrogation team will be three days from now…" Sakura informed as she bustled around, also willing herself not to pay too much attention to Madara. She didn't think he was well enough to be attending any interrogation sessions but the council had insisted that it begin and so she had no choice but to obey. As Sakura adjusted the IV that fed medications into Madara's body, she momentarily allowed herself to glance down at her patient. His head was turned away from her and his jaw was clenched. She could tell he was having a hard time internally.

"I didn't know they would start the interrogation so soon-" Sakura began, suddenly feeling like she owed him some sort of explanation. But he would have none of it.

"Get out," Madara hissed, eyes closed as if seeing Sakura would cause him to lose control of whatever internal strand he clung to.

Sakura's back stiffened and her brows drew together in a frown, but opted to stay silent as she didn't want to agitate Madara any further, especially now that she couldn't use the chakra scent technique.

But when Sakura didn't respond Madara continued to speak, his tone filled with disgust and hatred.

"Was this your plan all along? To invade my mind for the interrogators? Hah! Apparently these Senju puppets find it righteous to use methods they would have slaughtered the Uchiha for."

"Do not lump me in with your hatred of the Senju!" Sakura hissed, green eyes flashing and hands curling into fists.

"But you're just the same aren't you?" Madara sneered, finally turning to look at Sakura. He knew she wasn't like them but to stop himself from needing her he had to push her away, he had to make her hurt more than he did. This felt worse than the betrayal he'd felt when Zetsu had stabbed him in the back _after all those years._ When it had been revealed that they hadn't been comrades _at all,_ and that he was being _used._ What he felt now was somehow worse than having been demoted to a _pawn_ in someone else's plan, and not for anything could Madara figure out _why._

Sakura felt something snap within her at Madara's accusations. She'd had enough. She was sick of him manipulating her into feeling like the bad person when she hadn't done anything wrong. She was sick of his accusations especially when she'd battled herself only to finally admit that she wanted to help him.

"So what if I wanted to invade your mind for interrogation purposes? Why can't I do that? Why do you think that's wrong?" Sakura asked softly, eyes turning a stormy green. "You don't really have the right to play the victim at this point, _Uchiha-san_."

Sakura clenched her fists, nails biting into the palms of her hands as she stared down at Madara, refusing to flinch at the darkness she saw in his gaze.

"Playing the victim?" Madara snarled, eyes full of tormented anger. "You are but a foolish child. You know nothing about victimization. Live through centuries of war and bloodshed, kill more people than your age numbers then speak as if you know what you are talking about. Hn, inexperienced weakling, what would _you_ know? The only thing you are victim to is brainwashing, self-delusion and pure folly."

Madara paused momentarily and something flickered across his face, cutting through the raw anger that lay there then it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"The victim was Izuna. If any one is a victim it is him."

Sakura closed her eyes momentarily as she willed herself to keep her temper under control. She couldn't however keep the raw anger and hurt out of her voice when she responded.

"We are all victims. We are all victim to some evil in this war-torn world. And how many Senju did you slaughter before Izuna died? Doesn't that make the Senju victims too? So stop acting self righteous because your arguments are flawed…"

Sakura's entire being seemed to radiate her frustrations and for a moment Madara seemed to consider her words but then his gaze closed off again and he turned away from her.

"I did not willingly kill any of them, it was what I was forced to do to protect my own. In the century I lived in killing was but a tradition, war was but a lifestyle. And my self righteousness is something I earned, you foolish weakling, because everything else around me was _wrong_!"

Suddenly Sakura's anger surged to new levels, she felt as though Madara was trying to make excuses for his blind hatred towards the Senju and after he accused her of blindly hating she couldn't let his hypocrisy pass.

"And what of the Senju? Maybe they were taught to do the same! Where were you, what were you doing when Izuna was being killed? You were off slaughtering more Senju most likely… if Izuna was so precious to you, you should have protected him better!" Sakura screamed, her eyes large and sparkling with anger. But as soon as the words left her mouth she realized she'd made a mistake. She'd crossed a line that she was never even supposed to touch.

The words she had not said echoed mercilessly in the silence.

 _It was your fault._

But she couldn't take back her words. She could only watch and wait for Madara to retaliate. She expected him to go completely manic, but he didn't. Instead, something seemed to change inside him and his emotions seemed to shut off and the stoic mask she'd seen him wear the first time they met was back in place.

* * *

Madara felt the air leave his lungs when Sakura yelled at him about not protecting Izuna properly. For the first time he had no comeback, because he had blamed himself with those exact words for centuries. Why hadn't he protected Izuna better? That thought had always refused to leave him. He'd taken out his grief on the Senju but always he'd felt deep inside that maybe if he'd tried a little harder Izuna wouldn't have died.

But who was this pink haired medic to assume he hadn't protected Izuna well?

"Leave," Madara spat coldly, his eyes dark, hollow and icy as he stared directly at Sakura.

She gaped at him, struggling to find her words before finally spitting out a flustered apology.

"I-I didn't mean to imply that-" He didn't want to hear it.

"I said leave," Madara repeated, effectively cutting off Sakura's speech. He didn't want to hear anything she had to say. He didn't want to see her, or hear her, or _smell_ her. He wanted her out of the room. Away from him.

Because he could feel the madness approaching at the fringes of his mind, and if she was here when the pain and desperation smothered him, he would give in and cry out for her.

He didn't even register Sakura leaving the room as his mind closed in on him. His hands shook as hatred flowed through his veins like blood. Black hatred that he couldn't control seemed to consume him and he tore at his hair, the torment feeling as though it would rip him apart.

"Izuna...I will not let you go!" Madara choked out as he struggled to hold on to the last bits of his sanity.

* * *

Madara sat regally in the straight backed chair in the middle of the dark interrogation room. His eyes were lidded as he boredly surveyed the other occupants of the room with some sort of disinterest. His wrists and ankles were still bloody and bruised from the abrasion caused by his straining against his shackles the night before.

His nightmares and hallucinations had been in full swing, and he'd sensed Sakura's presence outside the door, but she hadn't made any move to give him any relief, forced or otherwise.

He hadn't called for her either.

But if the Konoha maggots thought they could get him to say anything he didn't want to they were even more foolish than he thought. He was the master of manipulation and lies and he knew no one could beat him at that game.

Even though he felt broken and utterly humiliated he was determined not to let it show in front of the people he knew wanted to see it the most. So he sat rigidly, chin held high and he represented the Uchiha for all it was worth.

"The interrogation carried out by Morino Ibiki will now begin," announced one of the interrogation team members, before retreating into the shadows at the side of the room.

Ibiki slammed his palms onto the table before him, his eyes steely as he stared directly at Madara.

"I will ask you some questions and you will answer, you Uchiha filth. Failure to do so will result in some rather unpleasant fun...well unpleasant for you," Ibiki sneered before leaning back in his seat, his gaze never leaving Madara.

A smirk curved the corner of Madara's lips and raised a brow at Ibiki's words. He'd seen many men like him in his long life time. He was nothing new.

Madara grinned at Ibiki before letting out a bout of spine chilling laughter.

"Hn, this maggot thinks he can question the great Uchiha? How preposterous," Madara sneered before closing his eyes again, showing his complete disinterest in the situation.

"Who resurrected you Uchiha?" Ibiki barked, arms folded across his chest as he observed Madara closely and twirled a kunai between his fingers.

Madara remained silent as if he hadn't heard Ibiki's words at all. The interrogator repeated the question but this time go to his feet and walked over to where the Uchiha sat.

"I said, who resurrected you?" Ibiki snarled, his voice low and dangerous. It would have scared any other person but Madara wasn't phased.

The Uchiha remained still, his eyes closed, even as the cold metal of a kunai was pressed against the skin of his neck. It dug deeper until a drop of blood oozed from beneath the skin and slid down his throat and unto his fingers. When Madara felt the blood on his fingers his eyes opened and he looked directly at Ibiki, his mouth stretched into a humourless grin and he laughed.

"Do it," Madara sneered, still grinning insanely even when his laughter had disappeared. "Go ahead and plunge that kunai through my neck, you can handle the blood can't you? Take the chance while you have it, after all, I put kunais through the necks of many of your men."

Madara's grin widened and he leaned forward, causing the kunai to press further into his neck. "And they screamed like the weaklings they were. But it was nothing compared to the screams they made when Amaterasu burned away their inferior excuse for flesh!"

But Ibiki wasn't the leader of the interrogation unit for naught.

"Who resurrected you Uchiha?" He repeated, lightly running the kunai from Madara's throat up his eye. "I suggest you answer or I will make you a LOT less pretty than you are you filth."

Madara eyed the kunai then he let out a bored sigh.

"That kunai is of such low quality. The kunai of the Uchiha are made with such precision that just resting it against flesh draws blood."

"Uchiha!" Ibiki growled warningly but Madara ignored him. Instead he suddenly shifted his head, causing the kunai to slide down towards his mouth where he grabbed it between his teeth, ripping it from Ibiki's hold and spitting it into his hand.

Madara laughed as the kunai fell into his hand and he twirled it between his fingers as energy rushed through his body. It had been so long since he felt the familiar metal in his hands. It alleviated his boredom by miles. But before Madara could do anything else Ibiki used the side of his hand to chop Madara's wrist, which caused his palm to open on reflex and the kunai clattered harmlessly to the floor. Ibiki pulled out another kunai and pressed it against his scalp, drawing more blood. But he didn't stop there. He swiped the kunai to the side, effectively cutting one side of Madara's hair, then proceeded to drop the strands onto to Madara's lap.

Ibiki pressed the kunai against Madara's neck once more and the Uchiha's laughter quickly died.

Madara's eyes slid down to the strands of hair in his lap and for a moment he was unable to comprehend what had happened and then it hit him. The Konoha maggot had touched his hair. His long hair symbolized his power and he hated when people touched it and he hated it even more when it was cut. Relief flooded through Madara when he realized it was just a handful of strands and then it was replaced by anger. How dare this Konoha maggot think of touching him with his filthy excuses for hands!

"You dare touch me, scum?" Madara snarled, eyes flashing as he spat directly into Ibiki's face. "I should have made sure I ripped your head from your body during the war."

Ibiki smiled calmly at Madara words slashed the kunai down the Uchiha's neck. "We both know who is in power here Uchiha so let's not waste time. Now tell me what I want to know and I will consider not using memories of your _beloved_ Izuna to torture you."

The interrogator's smile widened and he leaned closer to Madara. "Although I assure you Tobirama did quite well to eliminate the evil scum that had no regard for the will of fire. Just as we plan to eliminate you if you do not comply."

Madara felt his anger rise at the mention of Izuna but he was determined not to let them bait him. He was too smart to fall for such an obvious trap.

"You think your pitiful threats of death will shake me?" Madara sneered "You forget I almost single handedly destroyed your entire world, you should try a little harder you pathetic maggot."

Ibiki stepped back, removing the kunai from Madara's neck then wordlessly nodded to the ANBU in the corner of the room. In a flash they stepped out of the shadows and flew through hand seals then tased Madara with bolts of lightning. But the Uchiha didn't even scream, instead he laughed. He laughed as the electricity fried his skin and sent waves of indescribable pain through him. He revelled in the pain.

Pain was part of Uchiha Madara.

When the lightning stopped Madara coughed up large amounts of dark red blood onto the floor, but even as his chest heaved and his body trembled the humourless grin did not leave his face.

"AHAHAHAHA IS THIS THE BEST YOU MAGGOTS CAN DO?" Madara roared, his voice hoarse as it scraped against his throat. "I'm disappointed, using Susanoo is more painful than that pathetic usage of the lightning element," Madara sneered before coughing up more blood onto the red stained floor. Then he leaned forward, eyes wild with insane excitement.

"You think this can get you to break me? You pathetic scum, pain is the weapon of the Uchiha! No one knows more pain than we do!" He glanced down at the restraints on his body and his laughter increased.

"Maybe I should relieve myself of these restraints and show you what true pain is like."

Blood trickled from the corner of Madara's mouth and licked it away then grinned. "True pain is felt not with the body but with the soul. The pain I would inflict upon this filthy dump is one that would break the your very soul! But this place is not worth even my pain!"

"We'll see if you say the same thing after a half an hour Uchiha," Ibiki spat and he motioned for the ANBU once again. But all their attempts at torturing Madara were for naught. He laughed through their attempts to flay his skin with various types of kunai and simply ignored them when an ANBU from the Aburame clan used his bugs to slowly eat away at the Uchiha's flesh.

"This isn't working," Ibiki hissed and motioned to an ANBU medic. "Heal him and one of you call in Yamanaka."

* * *

A couple minutes later Ino strode into the interrogation room, blonde ponytail swinging behind her but her pretty face was set. She was ready to get down to business.

Madara's body felt as though it was on fire from the various methods of torture he had undergone but he would be damned if he let the pain show. He raised his head to observe the newcomer. She had blonde hair and looked vaguely familiar.

"Uchiha-san, I am Yamanaka Ino and I will be your next interrogator. I do not need to resort to physical measures to get my information, but rest assured I will get what I want."

Madara smirked at the young woman before him. He was sure a child could get nothing from him. But when she announced her name he realized where he recognized her from. He'd had the Ten Tails kill her father during the war.

"I see you assumed your father's position." Madara drawled as he nonchalantly scrutinized Ino. Her blue eyes flashed at the mention of her father and Madara grinned, he'd found her soft spot.

"What? Did I hit a nerve Yamanaka?" he sneered, chuckling when she clenched her fists. But he wasn't completely prepared for what happened next and had no chakra to stop it.

"Shintenshin no jutsu," Ino muttered as she easily entered Madara's mind. She wasn't able to stay long however because despite his lack of chakra, the Uchiha was able to force her out of his mind. But not before she had seen what she needed to.

"I see you're acquainted with my friend Haruno Sakura," Ino said slowly as she walked up to Madara, her eyes dark with hatred. "Did you forget the hatred she held towards you during the war?"

"Hn," Madara grunted as he watched the blonde from beneath lidded eyes. She had a completely different approach from the previous interrogator and he knew he had to stay cautious until he completely figured her out. But when Ino mentioned Sakura during the war, a memory rushed to the surface of Madara's mind.

* * *

 _He was standing before the pink haired kunoichi along with his nephew and the kyuubi container. He could tell she was afraid of him but her eyes were filled with determination and she stepped in front of her teammates, intent on shielding them from his attacks._

 _He absently noted that she had some of the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. A pity he would have to get rid of her. She leaped towards him and he smirked, did she really think she could attack him? Without even moving, Madara released a blade and stabbed Sakura through the shoulder. His eyes locked on to hers and he was surprised at the determination he saw there. She was afraid but she wasn't going to give up._

' _How interesting...' Madara thought and he let her teammates rescue her from his grip. He didn't feel the need to waste his energy on killing a pink haired gnat. But the way her eyes hand shimmered as she dangled from his blade stuck with Madara throughout the rest of the war._

 _In the quiet moments, at least; when the incompetence of his adversaries did not even warrant his attention._

* * *

"I saw that you seemed to have become quite dependent on her technique," Ino smirked, remembering what she'd saw when she'd entered Madara's mind. Ino squatted a mere three feet away from him and looked up directly into his eyes, her blue eyes cold, but somehow amused and mocking. And Madara was no fool; it was obvious that even though she had placed herself below him, _she_ was the one in control now. Her lowered position now was just another subtle way to scrape at his pride. "Did you think she got over it while she played nice with you?"

Madara instantly bristled when Ino brought up the technique Sakura had used on him. A flicker of humiliation swept through him when he realized she'd seen his dependency when she'd entered his mind but he quickly rid himself of it. He wouldn't let her see that her words had affected him.

"She seems to be the only slightly proficient excuse for a shinobi in this place," Madara drawled, his gaze locked on Ino.

"Now will you answer the questions or do I have to make you need the technique?" Ino smirked as she leaned closer to the Uchiha. But he didn't miss the flicker of fear in her eyes. He knew she was afraid of him.

Madara felt his mind stir when the blonde haired interrogator mentioned Sakura's technique. He clenched his teeth, forcing himself to ignore the darkness that had begun to creep into his mind again. He'd been holding out well until she'd mentioned the pink haired medic and he remembered the peace she'd bestowed upon him.

"This piece of trash is not worth my attention for a second time," Madara spat, brow drawn together as he tried to focus on keep his insanity at bay. But the darkness was relentless and it closed in on him and before he knew it Izuna's face slid into view. It was lifeless and blood gushed from his mouth.

"Then what is the purpose of your resurrection?" Ino asked, eyes narrowed as she watched Madara struggle with himself.

For a while he said nothing as he struggled internally then he seemed to get a hold of himself and his eyes snapped open, their black depths hollow and soulless. But when one of the shinobi standing behind Ino whispered something about her really being a prodigy because she'd gotten Madara to answer the question that Ibiki couldn't; the Uchiha realized he'd been played.

Anger surged through him but he held control of it and sneered ruthlessly at Ino.

"My resurrection? Hn, if you were any less incompetent right now you would be inanimate," Madara muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes, but just barely. "If you want to know the purpose of my resurrection isn't it _logical_ to request that information from the person who resurrected me? If I was the one who engineered my resurrection for the _third bloody time_ my purpose would probably be to eliminate the incompetent gnats that call themselves shinobi. I would start with you. I heard your father told you he was proud of you," Madara said with a caustic smile as he looked down at Ino through half-lidded eyes. "Exactly the comforting lie every father wants to tell his incompetent offspring at death," Madara sneered.

"You're a monster!" Ino yelled as she brought up her hand and slapped Madara across the face. She'd intended on being professional but her father's death was still a very sore spot for her and for Madara to attack his precious last words in such a way removed every vestige of her professional armour. She'd managed to ignore his earlier comments about it but this was the last straw. "No wonder Izuna was slaughtered because you probably aided it, being the monster you are."

Ino's words echoed around Madara and his throat tightened. How dare she accuse him of helping to kill Izuna?

"You ignorant brat! You know nothing and will never know anything of worth because of your incompetence and blindness!" Madara snarled, his eyes wild with anger.

"What? You can't take hearing that Izuna deserved to die?" Ino sneered, her pink lips curled back with disgust.

Madara froze for a moment and then he went totally ballistic.

"IZUNA WAS INNOCENT! YOU PATHETIC MAGGOTS SLAUGHTERED HIM BECAUSE OF YOUR PRETENTIOUS BELIEFS OF PEACE!" Madara roared as he struggled against his restraints and his eyes strained to activate his Sharingan. The seal holding his chakra snaked across Madara's skin, turning from black to fiery orange as it burned away at his epidermis. But Madara didn't feel it. All he could see was Izuna's lifeless body and Tobirama's snarls of hatred.

"I will slaughter you in the same cold blood Izuna died in!" Madara screamed, blood dripping from his skin as the seal continued to burn, then in an instant it disappeared and his chakra broke free, engulfing him in a tower of power.

"Shit! Seal him!" Ino yelled and the ANBU flew out of the shadows, hands flying as they formed the seals to retain Madara. But before they could get any further Susanoo appeared around the Uchiha and his eyes blazed red with a fully activated Sharingan. The skeletal warrior easily crushed the shinobi advancing on Madara and Madara reached for Ino but she quickly dodged his grasp. His reflexes weren't as quick as they used to be because his body had still not returned to normal.

As insanity closed in on Madara and blood poured from his eyes, all he could focus on was destruction.

"Amaterasu!" he whispered, his face splitting into a sick grin when the black flames danced across the room, effectively burning everything in its wake.

But when Madara moved to cast another jutsu pain seared through his entire body and he fell to his knees. The entire roomed morphed into blood and Izuna's head floated towards him, eye sockets empty spaces from where his eyes had been ripped out. And then the blood turned into a battlefield and he could only watch as Tobirama slaughtered Izuna over and over again.

He screamed.

* * *

Sakura paced restlessly outside the interrogation room, her heart thundering in her chest. She was extremely nervous. She couldn't exactly pinpoint why but she felt nervous for Madara. Sakura bit her lip when she heard Madara yelling, she really hoped he wouldn't attack anyone but with his current mental state she knew it was highly possible.

That must be it.

She was only confused because he was her patient.

If it were any other psychotic murderer, she would not be feeling like this.

Sakura was, at this point, almost convinced that the Chakra scent technique she had used on Madara had actually made _her_ much more attuned to him. There was a connection between them now that she couldn't deny.

It would be stupid to try to deny it.

She could sense his moods now, and they drew her to the hospital without fail before he had his episodes. She would find herself standing outside his door listening to the gut-wrenching screams and not being able to go inside because apart from the Chakra Scent technique, episodes like this generally had to just be waited out.

But she was a medic, and as such, she had a medic's heart. And that was why she was pacing like this while waiting for him to finish his interrogation.

She could _feel_ the turmoil coming from the room.

She could _feel_ him struggling.

He wasn't ready, mentally or physically, for an interrogation. But as the ANBU shinobi had so menacingly told her, they didn't _want_ him to be ready.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the hallway to the interrogation room, his eyes narrowed as he watched Sakura pace back and forth. He could tell she was thinking about Madara because her eyes kept glancing towards the interrogation room and then she worried her lip and frowned.

Her lips.

Sasuke's eyes seemed to glue themselves to Sakura lips, which were currently trapped in between her teeth as she worried them intensely. Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat when Sakura nervously licked her lips, but the spell was broken when she whispered one word.

"Madara…"

Sasuke frowned and his fists clenched as a streak of dark jealousy raced through his chest. He didn't like when she thought about Madara...or any other man. But he knew he didn't really have any ground to stand on when it came to who she thought about. And when Sakura tugged at her hair, frustration rose inside of Sasuke and before he knew it he was striding down the hall towards her.

Even as he stood before her, her green eyes were unfocused, and her gaze kept trailing down the hall to where raised voices could be heard from in the interrogation room.

"Stop," Sasuke grunted, his hand wrapping around Sakura's wrist as he forced her to look up at him. She blinked rapidly as if trying to come to terms with the situation and then recognition settled in her eyes.

"Sasuke?" Sakura breathed as she looked up at her teammate, green eyes confused and questioning.

"You...why are you getting worked up?" Sasuke choked out awkwardly, he was never good at making conversation.

"Oh…" Sakura sighed, lashes brushing against her cheek as she lowered her gaze. "It's not really anything… I just… don't want Madara to cause any problems…"

She was lying. He could tell. There was more to it than that. When she looked up at him questioningly, he realized he'd made his thoughts audible. Sasuke frowned and he tightened his grip on Sakura's wrist.

"This is more than just general concern," he bit out, not sure he wanted to hear the answer but unable to _not_ ask.

"More to it? I… I don't know. It's just his body isn't ready for an intense interrogation yet, and they gave him Ibiki…"

"Why do you care?" he hissed, mentally kicking himself when Sakura's eyes hardened at his tone.

"He's my patient!" Sakura snapped but her cheeks burned and a faint blush flickered across her cheeks. "Why do you-" Sakura's words were cut off my Sasuke's lips. He didn't want to hear her talking about Madara any longer.

The Uchiha pulled her towards his chest in one swift motion, then pressed his lips to hers, running his tongue along the seam of her lips and her mouth opened on instinct. Sasuke wasted no time opening up Sakura's unconscious invitation and moved his tongue against hers hungrily.

A small gasp escaped Sakura and she jerked her head away in confusion, her eyes searching his.

"What are you doing?" she breathed, her neck and cheeks flushed red as her heart pounded in her chest.

She liked it. He could see it in her eyes. He couldn't fault her for being cautious, and so seeing her eyes clouded up like they now were… pleased him.

Sasuke's eyes smouldered and a wicked smirk twisted his lips, then he leaned in and captured her lips once again, this time a little rougher.

"Kissing you," he whispered against her lips, satisfaction flooding him when he felt Sakura shudder beneath his grip.

* * *

Sakura gasped as Sasuke's tongue slipped into her mouth and gently explored it, while his hand tightened around her waist. A wave of dizziness swept over her and she suddenly felt weak at the knees and her stomach tightened.

Sasuke was _kissing_ her. And not just a peck on the lips either, he was full on _kissing_ her.

Of his own accord.

If she had to admit how long she had waited for this, she would definitely be embarrassed, and like the Uchiha he was, he was brilliant at this.

Sakura's hand slowly began to move upwards on its own accord and as she was about to cup Sasuke's cheek, a voice snapped her out of her dream-like state.

"Haruno-sama the room is on fire! Madara broke the seal on his chakra!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open at the frantic shinobi's words and she swore against Sasuke lips before extricating herself from his grip. She scrambled to gather the fragments of her mind and forced herself to focus on the situation and on the feeling of Sasuke's tongue against hers.

"Shit."

She turned to run off, but was halted in her tracks when Sasuke grabbed her wrist in an iron grip.

"What?" she snapped, feeling the urgency of the current dilemma.

"Later," was all Sasuke said, his dark eyes molten. He let her go then, and Sakura sprung to action. She raced into the interrogation room, covering her nose and mouth with her arm as smoke enveloped her.

The pinkette's eyes watered as the smoke swarmed around her, but she kept them open, ignoring the sting as she searched for Madara.

It wasn't long before she found him. He was on his hands and knees on the floor and his skin was stained with blood. His fists were clenched as his body trembled with pain and emotion. He seemed to sense Sakura's presence and he raised his head, red eyes meeting green ones.

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat when Madara looked up at her, eyes filled with pain and torment. His Sharingan was still activated and blood streamed from his eyes and lips from where he'd bit himself. Parts of his skin were burned from the chakra seal and his wrists and ankles were bruised and bleeding. Sakura turned to summon more medics but a hoarse voice stopped her in her tracks.

"S-Sakura… make it stop…"

* * *

 **AN: kekeke here is chapter 8! And it's the longest chapter so far! Round of applause please! Anyway review review and don't forget to suggest! And thank you for the amazing responses so far!**

 **Tanaaan congrats to LightThePyre! Your idea was chosen; it fit perfectly into what we had in mind for this chapter! We hope you enjoy the chapter ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9 - Acceptance

Chapter 9 - Acceptance

He had reached a point where it was physically and emotionally impossible to go on anymore. Madara was conscious of the fact that he had not lasted very long without Sakura's jutsu, and that was mainly because although her technique offered him comfort, it merely dulled the pre-existing pain. It didn't actually fix the problem. And so the moment that comfort disappeared, the pain returned in all it's gory glory. Added to the changes to his psyche that came after being resurrected by someone other than himself, his body was unprepared to handle the strain.

Madara knew his body. He knew the months of preparation that one had to go through in order to prepare oneself from being dragged from the clutches of death. He had not been sufficiently prepared this time, and having his chakra sealed for so long after being resurrected was not helping with the healing of his body and mind.

And so the plea had left his lips because he was aware that he couldn't hold back anymore and the pain was too much for his pride to surface.

He could feel Izuna at the fringes of his consciousness and he didn't want him to enter. He didn't want to face the guilt, and the confusion, and the emptiness that came along with the memory of his brother.

As weak as it made him, all he wanted right now was Sakura. Sakura and that jutsu she used to comfort him from the inside out.

Madara was vaguely aware of her arms coming around him. Of her warmth. Of his chained hands fisting in her scrubs. Of the soft curve of her neck where he rested his forehead.

But instead of the pain, he was surrounded in her scent. Her hands rubbed his back and he could hear her telling him to just breathe. As he struggled to slow the harsh rasps of breath that were forcing their way out of his throat, Madara could feel the calmness coming on as her chakra eased through him. His muscles relaxed, and he felt a pink haze settle over him.

His body, exhausted from the interrogation and the emotional strain, slumped against hers, and Madara gave up and let himself slip into sleep with her arms around him.

* * *

As soon as Madara slumped against her, Sakura rose to a squat and pulled his body over her shoulder. Her heart squeezed at how frail he felt. He hadn't yet lost his tone, but he had certainly lost weight. Rising almost effortlessly to her feet, Sakura ran from the still burning room, allowing the rest of the ANBU to concentrate their full efforts into putting out the fire.

Sakura knew she had to address Madara's wounds as quickly as was possible, and get his chakra resealed. Flash-stepping back to his cell and gently resting the sleeping convict on the bed, Sakura summoned a hawk and sent an emergency message to Tsunade to summon the Fuuinjutsu squad. She quickly hooked him up to anaesthetics so that he wouldn't wake up and stop the sealing, then she set about healing his wounds.

The ANBU from the interrogation squad seemed to have done a hasty and shoddy job with the healings between Ibiki's and Ino's interrogations, and Sakura bit back a growl of frustration and annoyance.

She'd already taken care of about half of the more serious wounds by the time the Fuuinjutsu squad arrived. Stepping back, Sakura allowed them to re-apply the seal.

"He broke free of the last one from sheer will," she overheard one of them whisper to the other as they conducted the complicated jutsu.

"We'll have to add some supplementary seals to anchor the main one," another one said.

"Hai. I'll summon Hachi-sensei," the other ANBU on duty said, knowing that none of the members of the Fuuinjutsu squad could break their seals to summon their captain.

Even with Hachi's presence, the sealing took a good hour to complete, and by the time the squad departed from the cell, Sakura was worried that the internal damage Madara had sustained had been left too long.

She hurried back to complete the healing, stopping partway to take a pill to boost her chakra. She was dizzy from chakra exhaustion by the time she was finished, but she was convinced that he would make it through the night.

* * *

Sasuke waited outside the prison, not the least bit concerned with the swiftly dropping temperature. He was cold, but the thoughts of Sakura caring for his lunatic uncle was enough to warm his blood with jealousy and anger.

He shifted his weight to his other foot as he waited, eyes glued to the prison gates. His lips still tingled when he thought of kissing Sakura earlier.

Their first real kiss.

If he said so himself, it had been amazing, and she hadn't even been participating as much as she could have been had she been prepared for it.

Sasuke saw Sakura's pink hair before he even felt her chakra, and because he instinctively knew that she had no reason to cloak her chakra as she made her way home, he immediately felt concern.

Was her chakra so low that it was hard for him to sense?

That must have meant she'd been healing his uncle all this time. He'd only gotten a glimpse of his uncle as she'd run past with him slung over her shoulder, and even that glimpse had been enough to show him that Madara had been in perilous condition.

Sasuke ran over to Sakura, catching her moments before her legs gave out under her.

Her eyes moved up to him, unfocused from exhaustion. She smiled in recognition.

"Sasuke…" she breathed in relief, before slumping in his arms.

After all this time, Haruno Sakura still trusted him.

Sasuke didn't really know why that notion warmed his insides so much, but it did, and he lifted her compact kunoichi body into his arms, relishing the feeling of her warmth.

Flash-stepping to her house, Sasuke laid her gently on her bed and pulled her sandals off her feet. He straightened, watching her for a moment before deciding that it wasn't enough. He leaned forward and pulled her covers over her, pausing for a moment to internally debate whether she would want the covers to her chin… or to her waist.

Deciding that he just couldn't imagine Sakura sleeping with the covers to her chin, Sasuke gave a rare chuckle and left them at her waist. He brushed a lock of hair away from her forehead and rubbed the silky strands between his thumb and forefinger.

The more he looked at her, the more uncomfortable he was with the relationship she had with his uncle. He knew she would say it was just a patient doctor relationship, but he could sense otherwise. Sasuke took a step away from the bed, becoming uncomfortable with the intensity of the feelings he felt forming inside and made his way back downstairs. Even though he was downstairs he kept glancing back in the direction of her room.

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Sasuke refused to leave until she woke up, ate and had a talk with him. Or maybe less talking if he could get her to kiss him again.

* * *

Sakura woke around four hours later, eyes fluttering open as she took in her surroundings, relief filling her when she realized she was home.

"Looks like you used up your chakra again." Sasuke's voice filled Sakura's ears and she whipped her head around to be faced with the image of her smirking teammate. Well, the smirk was not quite as mocking as it usually was.

"Oh...you stayed," Sakura breathed, uncertainty evident in her voice. Sasuke nodded, dark eyes never leaving Sakura's and she found herself breaking eye contact as her heart sped up.

"I need to...tell you something," Sasuke said, but his face betrayed none of the awkwardness he felt inside.

"What is it?" Sakura bit her lip, the sensation of Sasuke's mouth against hers and returned at full force.

"When I kissed you… It wasn't a joke."

Whatever breath had been in Sakura's lungs left when her brain registered what Sasuke said, causing her to begin coughing.

"Wh… what?" she gasped, trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"I want you," he stated plainly, his dark gaze settling fully on her. Sakura's mind was reeling, and there was a sliver of discomfort that settled in her stomach.

Emotions sped through Sakura. Shock, happiness, hurt, anger and finally some type of calm. She'd finally heard the words she'd been longing to hear for years but it wasn't the same anymore. She had felt the change within herself, but had been hesitant to confront it. Now she couldn't run from it any longer, because it was staring her blatantly in the face.

Sakura contemplated asking him why he suddenly wanted her after all these years. Had he gotten tired of her chasing him or had her ignoring him made him want her? But she didn't voice her thoughts.

"Sasuke...I don't really know what to say…"

Sasuke's heart twinged painfully. He hadn't gotten the reaction he was expecting.

"You like me don't you?" he asked, eyes frantically searching Sakura's.

The pinkette swallowed harshly before answering, eyes not quite meeting Sasuke's.

"I don't know...I mean I used to like you, everyone knew that, but now I'm not sure anymore…"

Sasuke felt as though he'd been punched. But he refused to let go, he had to find out why she was rejecting him all of a sudden.

"Why?"

Sakura's eyes flew to Sasuke's and her gaze filled with sympathy. She thought about his question. Why was it that she didn't feel the same way about him anymore? The war had definitely changed her outlook on life but that wasn't the only reason. She couldn't quite pinpoint why but she just didn't feel connected to him anymore.

"I...I'm not sure. Maybe I just changed...but I don't feel that kind of connection to you anymore," Sakura said slowly, breath caught in her chest as she waited for Sasuke to respond.

She watched as something flashed through his eyes. It seemed like hurt but she wasn't quite sure. He stepped back slightly and took a deep breath before continuing.

"But I came back. Wasn't that what you wanted?" he asked quietly and Sakura nodded.

"Yes I did want you to come back but my heart isn't the same anymore. Maybe now it's not that I don't love you, but I don't love you the same way… We're… teammates. Friends…"

Sakura was far from prepared for the words that were about to leave Sasuke's mouth. Even more unprepared because they were true.

"It's Madara isn't it? You changed since you started being his medic…" Sasuke said bluntly, fists clenched at his sides and he closed his eyes as if seeing her was too painful.

Sakura struggled to find her words as the breath was knocked out of her lungs. Everything she'd felt towards Madara came rushing back to her. The connection she had felt towards him had been so strong...almost suffocating. She had an inkling it was heightened by the Chakra Scent technique, but she knew for sure that it was very strong, much stronger than what she felt for Sasuke.

"I-" Sakura begun, fully intending on denying Sasuke's words but then she decided against it and shrugged her shoulders, green eyes clouded.

"I don't know if it is because of him, but I can't deny I do have a strong connection towards him. But it's not in the way you think it is."

"What is it then? Why is it that your feelings changed if it isn't because of Madara?" Sasuke bit out a little harsher than he intended but it was how he reacted when he didn't know how to deal with his emotions. And there were a lot swirling around in him at the moment.

"I don't know Sasuke," Sakura sighed exhaustedly "Maybe I got tired of waiting for you...maybe I feel like you only want me now because I'm not chasing you anymore."

Sasuke stepped back again. He couldn't deny that he had begun to notice her more when she stopped chasing after him. He couldn't deny that he wanted her more when it seemed like she was going to be taken from him. He had no right to defend himself.

"Will you give me another chance?"

Sakura's eyes widened at Sasuke's words. He was asking her to start over? Her heart jumped a little but the sensation faded as soon as it came. Did she want to start over though?

"I don't know...I need some time to think," Sakura muttered, eyes averted as she subtly refused to continue the discussion.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her but he didn't. He only nodded, his words caught in his throat as he turned to leave. The little voice in his head returned, echoing what it had before. He was too late.

* * *

Sakura worried her lip as she made her way to Madara's cell. She was still thinking about the conversation she'd had with Sasuke the night before and her heart squeezed painfully. But she knew she had to make a decision. And she wasn't keen on letting Sasuke back into her heart again as a man.

'I will deal with this later,' Sakura thought, sighing as she forced herself to clear her mind. She had a patient to attend to.

* * *

When Sakura entered the cell, Madara was already awake. And as she made her way to his side he watched her with calculative eyes. He was visibly wary.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked, trying her best to sound professional, but Madara didn't answer. Instead he continued to watch her, as if trying to figure something out. He hated that he had accepted the fact that he needed her and her chakra.

Sakura frowned as Madara continued to watch her and refuse to answer her question. She didn't know exactly what to think when all he did was watch her. She decided to grab the bull by the horns.

"Have you decided to sign the consent form?"

At the mention of the form Madara's eyes flickered upwards and when they met Sakura's he finally spoke.

"Yes," he answered, but his face remained masked and stoic. He didn't want to show her how much he needed her.

Sakura smiled and reached for the form which she'd kept on her just in case.

"Great, just sign here then," she said, motioning to a space at the bottom of the page and handed him a pen.

When Sakura leaned forward to pass Madara the form he stiffened. It was hard for him to resist her presence, especially when she was that close. He clenched his jaw and swiftly signed his kanji on the page, but when he handed her the form and her fingers brushed against his skin it was all he could do to keep himself in control.

Madara jerked away from Sakura and she immediately dropped the form, her medic senses alert.

"Are you alright?" she asked, reaching her hand out to rest it on his forehead but he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me," he rasped, letting go of her wrist as if it was on fire.

"Its my duty to help you," Sakura murmured, but her heart wasn't in her words.

"Hn, your duty? Can you really handle me?" Madara questioned, dark eyes searching green ones.

"That's what I'm here for…" Sakura answered softly as she held Madara's gaze. She could feel it. She could feel his internal struggle and suddenly the moment became heavy and full of tension.

"I...I think we should start the first official session with the technique today…" Sakura fumbled with Madara's medical chart, she needed something to do with her hands.

"Hn."

* * *

Madara sat on the edge of his bed, hands on his knees as he leaned forward lost in thought. His legs had been unchained, allowing him some sort of mobile freedom as he'd been calmer after a few days of the Chakra Scent therapy. But he couldn't stop _feeling_ her presence everywhere. It was like if he didn't have her chakra for even a day he felt as though he would sink. His body tingled and his heart rate increased and he _needed_ her.

He was vulnerable in her hands.

Madara's head snapped up when his cell door slid open and Sakura stepped into the room, pink lips curved upwards in a pleasant smile.

He clenched his fists.

"Uchiha-san, are you ready for today's session?" she chirped as she busied herself with his medical chart. His eyes trailed over her suspiciously.

"What are you planning to do with me? Are you using this technique as an interrogation tool?" Madara asked coldly, spine straight as he watched Sakura intensely.

The pinkette sighed and rubbed her forehead, she'd been doing that a lot lately.

"I already explained to you...why can't you just trust me?" she snapped, she was tired of constantly battling with him.

Madara smirked and barked out a humourless chuckle.

"Trust? Trust you when you have done nothing to earn it? What reason do I have to trust you?" he sneered, ignoring the flash of hurt that lit the medic's eyes.

"Fine, I get that you don't trust me but can't you at least trust the technique?"

"The technique you first used without my permission?" Madara shot back, eyes smoldering dangerously. He was on edge. Frustration swirled within him because he couldn't understand why he felt so attached to her. He didn't know if it was her or her chakra that he needed so desperately and he hated it. He hated needing.

"Yes! I used it without your permission but that was because I was trying to help you! So how about trying to be a little more grateful?" Sakura yelled, temper getting the best of her.

The tension in the room had become so thick it was almost physical. And it didn't help that she could feel his frustration. Using the technique over the past couple of days had attuned her to him in a way.

"I don't want your help! I am Uchiha Madara I don't need others I only use them!" Madara hissed, fists clenched tightly at his sides. He paused for a minute, struggling with his words before they spilled out.

"I don't want your help but I cannot stop needing it. It's this blasted technique you forced on me! You have invaded my mind! Did the interrogation team tell you to do it?" Madara snarled bitterly and not for the first time he cursed his resurrection.

"They did tell me to heal you so they could interrogate you, but that's not why I am doing it anymore…" Sakura said slowly, trailing her eyes over Madara's face as she watched him battle with himself.

"I need my chakra unsealed because you have done something to me. I can feel it! I should kill you for this…" Madara snarled again but his eyes were filled with confusion. He looked as though he didn't even understand what his own words were.

Suddenly an idea flared in Sakura's mind and she grabbed a notepad from the pocket of her medic coat and began to write down Madara's words. She had a feeling it would be useful for analyzing the side effects of the jutsu, which she highly believed were showing themselves in the Uchiha.

"What do you think you are doing?" Madara snapped, brows drawing together in a frown.

"Writing, Uchiha-san," Sakura answered calmly, determined not to let Madara get any further rises out of her. "I think your feelings about the technique will be very valuable for my research into its side effects...could you continue? I mean I want to know how it makes you feel."

Madara stilled, mind racing as he mulled over the options. He didn't want to tell her what he was feeling but at the same time his mind felt as though it was going to rip from the amount of thoughts and feelings that swirled inside it.

He was beginning to think he preferred his dark insanity to this warped lucidity. His pride was already in the dust, so he decided to go for it. He had nothing else to lose.

"I cannot...this thing makes me feel everything!" he hissed.

Sakura stepped forward, scribbling in her notebook.

"What do you mean everything?" she asked, eyes focused intently on her patient.

Madara's nails bit into his palms and just as he was about to draw blood he unclenched them, reaching for Sakura's arm on impulse. His fingers closed around her wrist and he jerked her hand towards his chest and thrusted her palm onto his skin. He was noticeably gentler than the last time he'd grabbed her wrist though.

"Can you not feel it?" he asked, eyes searching Sakura's painfully. There was only a few inches between them now.

Sakura sucked in a breath and licked her lips which suddenly felt dry. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Feel...feel what?" she choked out, the tension clogging her lungs. He gripped her wrist tighter and Sakura's heart squeezed painfully when she noticed the hollow despair in Madara's eyes.

What had she done?

"You. I can feel you everywhere. How can I trust you when you are in my mind, in my veins, in my skin, in my blood...in my heart. Your chakra has invaded me, there's nothing left in me but you, I don't even have my own chakra to ward you off!" Madara half-screamed, eyes wild and tormented.

He was suffering.

Sakura gaped at the Uchiha as she scrambled to piece her mind around the words he'd just uttered. It hit her like a bag of rocks. The connection she'd been feeling was real, it was real and raw. It seemed as though the technique had caused him to attune to her chakra even more than anyone else she'd used it on. Was it because his chakra was sealed or was it because of the natural connection she'd found out about during research?

"I cannot close my eyes without feeling your infernal presence! I cannot stop myself from wanting your chakra in me! I cannot resist you! What have you done to me you Konoha scum?!"

Sakura winced as Madras grip on her wrist tightened and he moved in closer.

"Answer me!" he hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

"It was not my intention to do...what you described," Sakura said slowly, her lips feeling heavy and disconnected. "But I can stop if-"

"Don't you dare. Or I really will kill you," Madara hissed, fingers biting into Sakura's skin. It would leave marks. He didn't mind because she had marked him with her chakra so maybe he should mark her too.

"Is that it? Is that what you want? Do you want me to kill you?" he snarled, hoping his words would frighten her away from him because he couldn't handle it when she was this close. But his feelings were contradictory because he didn't want her far either.

Sakura swallowed harshly. It was getting hard to concentrate when all her nerves felt as if they were on fire. She was painfully alert and attuned to everything. But strangely she wasn't really afraid.

But he didn't want her to stop, so rather than replying with words, Sakura raised her other hand to Madara's arm and channeled her healing chakra into her palm. He shuddered against her hold and gripped her wrist bruisingly. Then he looked straight at her, his eyes full of torment.

"All I can feel is your chakra. But I don't want it to stop, and that's an order."

He pressed her hand against his chest again, while his other arm looped around her waist and his breath brushed against her neck, raising the tiny hairs across her skin.

"You feel it don't you? Don't you dare lie to me, you can feel that you are inside me can't you?" his voice was low and raw and Sakura could not stop the shivers that raced up and down her spine.

"I can," Sakura whispered, biting down on her lip. She could feel his heart underneath her palm. It was almost funny to think that the man she'd hated so much only months ago, the same man she'd been battling was now just a mere patient beneath her hands.

Before she hadn't really thought of his as human. But not that she could feel his heart beating beneath her palm she couldn't deny that he was human and he was alive. He was flesh and blood like her. It was a very ironic notion but it was real.

As Sakura activated her healing chakra and its scent filled Madara's nostrils, he relaxed against despite still being slightly wary. She could feeling him breathing against her neck and shoulders but she didn't allow it to break her concentration.

Silence lapsed between them until Madara spoke, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Izuna told me not to trust the Senju…" he said slowly, fingers digging into Sakura's waist.

"Mmm, and you followed his instructions?" Sakura asked, willing herself to keep her tone and expression neutral. She wouldn't pass up the opportunity to garner some insight on Madara.

"Hn," he nodded against her shoulder and she thought he wasn't going to continue when he did. "I owed it to him. I owed it to him because I couldn't protect my little brother."

Sakura didn't that justified Madara's killing spree but decided not to say anything.

"Your scent...it's very competent," Madara murmured against Sakura's neck and her cheeks flushed with heat. It was the first one of her patients had actually outrightly admitted to being able to smell her heightened personal scent that was caused when she focused on solely expelling her healing chakra.

A few minutes later Sakura halted the flow of chakra and pulled away from Madara but he reached out, preventing her from moving.

"Wait," he rasped.

"What is it Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked carefully, but worry quickly rose in her. Had the technique caused something?

"Don't leave yet," Madara choked out gruffly. He was not used to asking for things. Sure he demanded but he didn't ask.

A small smile tugged at Sakura's lips and she nodded lightly before moving to sit on Madara's bed.

"Why do you want me to stay?" Sakura asked, reaching for her notebook.

"You stave off the darkness," he said simply, his voice betraying none of the tumultuous emotions that swirled within him.

Sakura's mouth formed a little O at Madara's words and she decided to do the same thing she did for the children at her clinic. She squeezed his hand.

Madara silently rested his head on Sakura's lap, almost as if he wasn't fully acknowledging her presence. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, face a completely stoic mask. He could fall sleep without nightmares if she was there. Her presence was even more comforting than Hashirama's had been.

Sakura reached out, tracing her fingers along the outline of Madara's face.

Maybe if the world hadn't been so set on war he wouldn't have turned out the way he did.

As Sakura traced her finger over Madara's skin she studied his features. She'd never really noticed it before but he looked extremely aristocratic. The more she stared at him the faster her heart began to beat and the pinkette snatched her hand away.

'What am I doing?' Sakura thought as she mentally slapped herself. Then suddenly an appalling thought crossed her mind. Was she accepting him?

"Get yourself together!" Sakura whispered and shook her head. She needed coffee pronto.

Noticing that Madara had slipped into a peaceful slumber she quickly removed his head from her lap and got to her feet. She had a meeting with Tsunade in a couple minutes and it wouldn't do to be late. But even as she exited the cell one word echoed in her mind.

Acceptance.

Was she beginning to accept him?

* * *

When Sakura entered Tsunade's office, her shishou was seated at her desk leafing through papers.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura greeted as she slid into the chair in front of the blonde's desk.

Tsunade nodded at Sakura and rested down the papers.

"Well, what's the update on Uchiha?" Tsunade asked, her tone firm and full of business.

Sakura straightened unconsciously in her seat as she began to report to Tsunade.

"Since he has agreed to sign the consent form, the treatments have been going well and he seems to be showing more stability."

Tsunade let a small smile curve her lips before returning to her serious expression.

"Excellent, are there any requests you would like to make?"

"Yes, I think it would be beneficial if he was let out of his cell because he needs vitamin D to help with the normal functioning of his body," Sakura nodded, leaning forward slightly as she explained herself.

"Hm, but he would probably be a danger to the civilians...plus I don't think people would take it well if they say him wandering along the streets." Tsunade removed her reading glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. Sakura could tell she hadn't had any sake for awhile.

"I know, but if he is still fettered and if we have ANBU guards accompany us to a secluded location, where the civilians won't be able to see him much it should be fine."

Sakura bit her lip as she waited for Tsunade to give her consent. To be honest, she was quite frankly tired of being in the dank dark cell everyday. And she was sure it would prove detrimental to the health of her patient in the long run.

"Alright, I will run it by the council and see what happens. But I can't make any promises," Tsunade warned sternly. But it was enough for Sakura and she bowed her head respectfully.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded at Sakura and was about to ask her something when a knock sounded on her office door and Naruto walked, grinning brightly at the two females.

"Baa-chan, Sakura-chan!" he greeted pleasantly, striding towards Tsunade's desk.

"Oh Naruto!" Sakura smiled at her teammate. She hadn't seen him in a little while as hed been away on a diplomatic mission to Sunagakure for quite some time. "How'd the mission go?"

"Great-ttebayo!" Naruto grinned, flashing Sakura a cheesy thumbs up then he was all business. "Baa-chan here's the report from the Kazekage and I need some help with something…"

"What is it?" Tsunade asked as she accepted the scroll from Naruto's out stretched hand.

"I need some advice on this politics thing," Naruto answered sheepishly as he ruffled his blonde hair.

Sakura didn't hear Tsunade's reply however as a wave of dizziness swept over her.

'Crap, I really need to monitor my chakra usage,' Sakura thought as her vision went black.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open about two hours later to find herself lying in a hospital bed. As she gathered her bearings Tsunade and Naruto's faces swam into view.

"Sakura-chan, you scared me!" Naruto pouted, flinging his arms around his teammate.

"Aiai I'm fine now," Sakura said as she brushed Naruto off, but she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips.

"Having chakra exhaustion so often isn't healthy Sakura...you are going to have to take a break from using this technique on Madara," Tsunade frowned and Sakura groaned with displeasure.

"But the treatments…" she protested feebly, but she knew Tsunade had an extremely valid point.

"I have tonnes of chakra, I could do it instead," Naruto suggested, blue eyes full of sincerity. But his suggestion was shot down when both Tsunade and Sakura snapped out,

"What?!"

"Are you crazy Naruto? Are you trying to kill him?" Tsunade asked as she folded her arms beneath her busty chest. "You know your chakra is extremely potent. He could take use of your chakra and use it to unseal his own, plus you aren't a medic so you don't know how to use healing chakra."

Naruto blinked at Tsunade then glanced at Sakura before letting out a sheepish chuckle.

"Hehehe I didn't think about that," he grinned, waving his hand apologetically.

"Baka," Sakura giggled before turning to Tsunade. "I think there is a way I could use less chakra during the sessions though...if part of Madara's chakra was unsealed then it would be easier for him to sense my healing chakra, thus allowing me to use less."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "I don't think unsealing his chakra is a good idea though…that's basically asking for him to go on a rampage."

"I could stand guard while Sakura uses her technique...whatever it is," Naruto suggested "Because then only a portion of his chakra would have to be unsealed during the period that she is using the technique and I can stay there to make sure he doesn't try to attack her or escape."

Both Sakura and Tsunade stared at Naruto wordlessly. They had come to expect great things from him but when he had moment of wisdom like this it was still quite unsettling.

Naruto scratched the back of his head confusedly. "It can't work? I thought it was a pretty good plan…"

"No its perfect!" Sakura interjected, eyes sparkling.

"Awesome dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, ignoring the wince Tsunade gave at his rather loud tone.

A tiny spark of relief flared inside Sakura. She wouldn't be alone with Madara during their therapy session any longer. With the way she'd been feeling lately she figured it was for the best. She needed to get her thoughts under control.

* * *

Madara shifted in his bed, impatience coursed through him and he scowled.

He wanted to see her.

He'd woken after she'd left and had immediately felt the loss of her presence. Raising a fettered hand, Madara ran his fingers over his face. He could still feel her fingertips ghosting across his skin. She'd thought he had been asleep when she'd touched his face but he hadn't been. He had pretended to be asleep because he was curious as to what she would do and when she'd basically caressed his face it was the furthest thing from what he'd expected her to do.

Madara's scowl deepened. Why was the pink haired gnat so determined to invade his heart? What was it about her that made him unable to ignore her like he did to everyone else?

Was it the scent she gave off? The sense of peace he received from her presence? Or was is it something else altogether?

Green eyes and pink hair flashed in Madara's mind's eye and he found himself slowly testing out the name which had began to become familiar to him.

"Sakura…"

* * *

Moments after Madara uttered Sakura's name, his cell door swung open and his head snapped up. She'd returned? She never came more than once in a day.

"I needed to check something…" Sakura explained lamely as she pretended to scan Madara's medical chart. It had been hell to get Tsunade to agree to release her from the hospital but she'd managed and had been walking home when she suddenly she'd felt the need to go and check on her Uchiha patient.

' _You just want an excuse to check him out!'_ Sakura's inner snickered and the pinkette scowled. Her inner had been quiet for a very long time, but it seemed as though that was over now.

'Shut up! I have to check on my patients,' Sakura shot back but her inner just laughed mockingly.

' _Yeah sure...especially the hot ones~'_

Sakura gripped the clipboard which held Madara's medical chart and forced her inner to go quiet. But she couldn't deny that she did find Madara attractive. Guilt slammed into her like a baseball bat.

Was that why she'd come to check on him? Because she found him attractive? Of course not! She was just carrying out her duties as a doctor.

Her duties were why she was here.

Sakura cleared her throat and shot a glance at Madara, she knew he'd been watching her again.

"Are you feeling any obvious side effects from the session earlier?" Sakura asked, feeling as though the Uchiha was scrutinizing her every action as if trying to read into her thoughts.

"No," he said shortly, then turned away from her, jaw clenched.

Sakura blinked at his response then nodded.

"Uhm well excellent, I will be leaving now then and tomorrow I will update you on a change I decided to make in regard to the therapy."

The Uchiha didn't acknowledge Sakura's response and so she turned to leave the room, but she didn't get very far before he spoke, voice deep and almost sultry.

"Sakura...stay here tonight."

* * *

 **AN: Lalala here it is! hehe you got two update in one day! TTC and AIA! ;D so be lovely minions er readers and reviewww~~ kekeke I wonder if Sakura will stay and what does Madara want? *wiggles brows***

 **Suggest desu!**


	10. Chapter 10 - New Beginnings

Chapter 10 - New Beginnings

"Sakura...stay the night."

Sakura froze in her tracks when she heard her name. He was asking her to stay the night...with him?

She licked her lips nervously and turned around to face the Uchiha prisoner.

"W-What do you mean?" Sakura choked out, her throat tightening and her heart hammering in her chest.

Madara leaned back, arms folded as he surveyed his pink haired medic from beneath partially lidded eyes. Then he smirked.

"Now that I signed the consent form, shouldn't you be...monitoring me?"

Relief flooded Sakura as she nodded. So that's why he wanted her to stay. Because she was his doctor.

"I suppose…" Sakura trailed, too distracted to really put up a fight. Besides deep inside she hadn't _really_ wanted to leave.

"Hn."

* * *

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Silence continued to lapse between her and Madara and she could feel his eyes on her. Since she'd agreed to stay he hadn't said a word. Instead, he'd taken to watching her every move and every time she glanced up she met his watchful eyes.

Deciding she'd had enough of the uncomfortable silence, Sakura rose from her seat and decided to check Madara's chart, even though she'd done so about an hour ago.

"Tomorrow you will be able to go outside if you adhere to the rules," Sakura said as her eyes skimmed the chart in her hands. She didn't really expect him to answer but he did.

"Hn...you will be there?" he asked, eyes still watching her carefully.

"Yes, of course."

Setting the chart down, Sakura perched on the edge of Madara's bed, fumbling absently with her fingers. She could tell he was not going to make conversation and she hated the silence so she decided to give it a try.

"Uhm...your Sharingan, why is it so different from Sasuke's?" Sakura blurted, curiosity getting the better of her. As a medic, the Sharingan had always intrigued her and now she had an opportunity to ask as much questions as she liked.

Madara straightened at Sakura's question and a flash of something resembling pride glimmered in his eyes.

A smirk curved his lips and not for the first time Sakura realized how good looking he was.

"Hn. I am simply superior," Madara answered casually as though it was the most obvious answer in the world. "If you want to see it I can show you...but you have to unseal my chakra."

"Nice try Uchiha but no," Sakura muttered, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Hn. Its because each Uchiha has their own Sharingan. No two Sharingan are the same. Unlike the Byakugan, the Sharingan differs in appearance depending on the strength of it. But like no two person is the same, no Sharingan is the same."

Sakura's eyes were wide as she listened intently to Madara's explanation, notebook in hand. She was never one to pass up an opportunity to learn something new.

"Amazing…" Sakura mouthed as she scribbled something else in her notebook. She'd never gotten to ask Sasuke about his Sharingan and because it was a highly protected clan secret, the Konoha library never had much information on it.

Noticing Madara's outstretched hand, Sakura raised a brow.

"What?" she asked confusedly and he inclined his head slightly.

"Hand it over."

"Hand over what?" Sakura parroted, confusion rising.

"The notebook. How else will you see my Sharingan if I don't draw it since you won't unseal my chakra?" Madara smirked, feeling rather satisfied when Sakura's mouth fell open in surprise. He leaned forward and swiped the book and pencil from Sakura's grasp, then began to sketch.

* * *

Sakura found herself watching Madara as his hands moved across the paper. He had large hands with long fingers and even though he was fettered they looked strong. The medic in her noted with satisfaction that his skin had a much healthier glow these days; he was recovering nicely. Her eyes trailed upwards to his face. Dark lashes brushed his cheeks as his eyes focused downwards on the notebook. For the first time his expression didn't seem to be masked or stoic, instead she could see the concentration on his face and noted the way his brows drew together slightly as he focused.

Sakura's eyes continued to roam over Madara's face. Her eyes settled on his lips, which were pursed together creating a rather sensual but adorable picture. His dark hair and pale skin made his lips stand out and Sakura found herself unable to tear her eyes away from them.

As Sakura continued to watch Madara, he reached up and pushed a lock of his long hair behind his shoulder, but the shorter pieces instantly fell back around his face. Sakura found herself wondering what he would look like with his hair tucked behind his ears and as she fell further into her thoughts she didn't notice when Madara's eyes flickered up to her face.

It was only when she finally managed to tear her eyes away from his lips that she noticed him watching her with a smirk on his face. Blood immediately rushed to Sakura's face and she quickly turned her head away. It wasn't just that he'd caught her watching him but the look he'd had in his eyes made the pinkette feel extremely self conscious.

His eyes were dark and _knowing_ , as if he knew that she had been admiring him and he liked it.

Sakura was extremely thankful when only moments later Madara handed the notebook back to her, an extremely smug expression on his face. She was finally able to distract herself from thoughts of how _he_ had looked and _how_ he had looked at _her_.

Sakura eagerly flipped the notebook open, green eyes shimmering when she finally viewed the sketches. He had drawn all versions of his Sharingan. On the page below her notes were three labeled sketches. His normal Sharingan, his Mangekyou Sharingan and his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"This...wow you're really good!" Sakura beamed, feeling rather excited that she now had a diagram of the Sharingan to add to her research notes.

"Hn. Of course," Madara smirked, chest puffing slightly as he all but basked in Sakura's admiration.

Sakura traced her fingers over the sketches in awe. They were extremely realistic and were excellently labeled.

"Have you drawn medical diagrams before?" Sakura asked when she finally managed to contain her awe.

"Yes, I made many of the Uchiha records in relation to the Sharingan." Madara answered haughtily, but he didn't tell her that he used to draw when he wasn't training or on the battlefield. In fact no one but Izuna and Hashirama knew that he had enjoyed drawing as a hobby.

"Oh...you seemed to have contributed quite a lot to the Uchiha clan," Sakura said hesitantly, not knowing if he would allow her to talk about such a sensitive topic. However he didn't show any signs of aversion, instead he nodded.

"Hn. I basically revolutionized the clan," he said smugly, looking thoroughly pleased with himself and rather like a preening peacock.

Sakura giggled, emerald eyes glimmering with mirth.

Madara instantly bristled.

"You dare laugh at me?" he asked coldly and Sakura's giggles increased.

"Get over yourself Uchiha, I am not laughing at you."

"Then why are you laughing? ...I have not said anything amusing," Madara frowned. He found it extremely hard to understand the pink haired medic at times.

"You just remind me of someone," Sakura wheezed as giggles continued to erupt from her lips. Madara's frown deepened and he reached over and grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Stop this… laughter," he grunted, trying to sound cold but ending up sounding sulky, and Sakura's laughter increased until tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

Maybe it was because she tired, but Sakura found Madara's behaviour extremely hilarious and when she had started laughing she found it extremely hard to stop. But eventually her mirth subsided and she noticed Madara staring at her with a very confused expression.

She figured she must have been the first to laugh at the great Uchiha Madara.

"Fine, fine I'm not laughing anymore," Sakura conceded, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Hn." Madara grunted but didn't move to take his hand off of her wrist.

Sakura was about to ask him to remove his hand when she noticed how cold his skin was. A small frown creased her forehead and she instinctively rested her hand on his forehead to check for a fever. There was none. Then suddenly a notion occurred to her.

"Uchiha-san are you cold?" Sakura asked quietly and Madara's head snapped up.

"No," he hissed as if the very idea that he could get _cold_ was utterly ridiculous. But he couldn't hide the way his body shivered under the thin hospital gown.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Sakura sighed before reaching for a blanket on the medical tray beside the bed. With practiced ease she unfolded the blanket and rested it over Madara, who glared at her but didn't move to take off the added warmth.

"Gosh...Uchihas and their pride," Sakura mumbled as she quickly checked Madara's temperature to make sure that he wasn't indeed catching a cold.

"Medic I don't think-" Madara began but was unable to finish his words when a sneeze left his nose and then another and another.

Sakura's eyes widened. Uchiha Madara was sneezing? Every time he did such _humane_ things Sakura found herself surprised because it still hard for her to come to terms with the fact that even though he was so powerful and ruthless he was still just human.

"Uchiha-san what's wrong?" Sakura queried as she reached up to feel his forehead again.

Madara glared at Sakura and yanked the blanket off of himself and threw it onto the floor.

"I'm allergic to fleece," he said gruffly, arms crossed as he forced himself not to sneeze again. Warriors didn't sneeze. Uchihas didn't sneeze.

"Oh! My apologies!" Sakura hastily scooped the blanket from the floor and deposited it onto the chair beside the bed before padding over to the small sink in the cell and thoroughly rinsing her hands. She took her patients allergies seriously.

"I'll just give you some allergy relief medication then…" Sakura trailed as she pushed a syringe into the IV connected to the back of Madara's hand.

"I am still cold. Surely you won't allow your patient to remain in such a state?" Madara asked, brows drawn together and mouth turned downwards with annoyance, but his eyes glittered smugly. Sakura's shoulders stiffened and she quickly turned away from Madara, disposing of the now empty syringe and feeling extremely glad that she had a reason to turn away from him.

There were no other covers in the subpar cell and so Sakura was faced with two options. Leave and get another blanket or provide warmth by other means.

After quickly checking the time, Sakura realized, much to her horror, that the hospital was closed and so she couldn't go for a non-fleece blanket. She was stuck with the second option.

"Move over," Sakura sighed as she kicked off her sandals and motioned for Madara to make space for her on the bed.

Madara basically exuded triumph as he slid over to create enough space for Sakura to squeeze herself in beside him.

He always got what he wanted.

He forced himself to stiffen when Sakura looped her arms around him. It wouldn't do for her to realize he had wanted her to...well provide warmth.

"What do you think you are doing?" Madara asked coldly as he looked down at Sakura.

"Look, don't get any ideas Uchiha!" Sakura snapped as she pushed chakra into the front of her body to help exude her warmth.

"You are the one getting ideas, medic, seeing as how you are touching my body…" Madara said with feigned displeasure, while inwardly, he smirked.

"You said you were cold! And I won't have you getting a fever and then have to waste my time healing you!" Sakura snapped, feeling as though she had to defend herself.

"Indeed, but I didn't say you had to touch my body."

"Fine! You can stay cold then!" Sakura huffed and moved to remove her arms from around Madara but he grabbed her hand.

"I will catch a fever," he said blankly then smirked wickedly. "Unless you want to be fired for allowing your patient to catch a fever and die when you were supposed to be healing them?"

"You won't die from a fever!" Sakura mumbled indignantly only for Madara to raise a brow.

"Hn…"

Sakura scowled at him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Many people have died from fevers. And I am sure you know, since you are the medic, that my body is not in a completely healthy state and so I am more susceptible to fevers and colds," he expounded.

"I'm fully aware!" Sakura hissed. Uchihas had a way of getting under her skin.

"Well then you should know why you need to provide warmth for me," Madara continued, eyes glittering.

"I am currently doing that Uchiha," Sakura gritted out, counting to ten in her head as she struggled to keep her temper under control.

"Hn. You are doing an incompetent job because my legs are cold."

Something snapped inside of Sakura and upon impulse she threw her leg over Madara's and glared at him.

"This will have to do Uchiha, now stop complaining or I will leave."

"This is...sufficient," Madara agreed as he let a wide smirk play onto his lips.

He'd gotten what he wanted. Again.

* * *

Saying Madara was pleased was a huge understatement. The Uchiha was positively enamoured. He'd manipulated Sakura into hugging him just because he felt like it. And to be honest he couldn't remember the last time a _woman_ hugged him.

Generally nothing but war and battle interested him. But that was when he had been utterly obsessed with power. Now that his mind was less clouded he could focus on _other_ things.

He might be a ruthless insane killer but he was still a _man_. And so he did not ignore the fact that Sakura's body was pressed _very_ close to his and that she _wasn't_ wearing lots of layers so he could feel _a lot._ His smirk widened when her leg shifted against his and he looked down at her, fully intending to say something that would make her blush only to find that she had fallen asleep.

His smirk disappeared as he laid eyes on Sakura's sleeping face. Her pink lips were slightly parted and her lashes, which he just noticed were also pink, brushed her pale skin. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, probably from exerting the chakra or because of his presence and her arm rested limply across his abdomen, fingers brushing against his hip.

Her chest was pressed against his side and he noted that she was not very developed there, but when his eyes trailed down to her hips he realized that well...she was developed _elsewhere_.

But even though he was ruthless he had manners, so he, very reluctantly, pulled his gaze back to her face. She looked particularly angelic when sleeping, her appearance giving away nothing of the fiery temper she held inside. Then suddenly it struck him. He was very much the exact opposite of her.

She was innocent and still somewhat naive but he was so far from that. He was guilty of almost every sin possible, he was a ruthless killer with years of blood on his hands. He was full of darkness and would have generally killed someone like her.

Beside her he felt filthy.

Madara's heart squeezed painfully and he wished once again for his edo tensei body where he couldn't feel anything. He hated feeling. But at the same time he wanted to feel because of... _Sakura_.

Madara raised his hand, fingertips brushing the top of Sakura's head as strands of her pink slipped between his fingers. He'd fought it long enough. He had tried so hard not to like her but he knew it was for naught because he liked her.

Yes he liked her.

At this point it didn't really matter _why_ he liked her. Whether it be the jutsu she'd used on him, or the fact that she genuinely cared about his well-being despite all he'd done.

Madara's eyes burned as he looked down at Sakura. He hated, he was used to hating. But for the first time in centuries he liked. He liked the pink haired medic sleeping beside him. He liked when her green eyes snapped fiercely, he liked her ridiculous pink hair, he liked her fiery temper, he liked that she stood up to him.

Emotions rushed through Madara and he clenched his jaw, closing his eyes momentarily as he struggled to regain control. When he was able to fence the wild new emotions that had sprung up within him, he opened his eyes and reached for notebook laying by Sakura's feet and began to sketch.

His dark eyes took in every curve and blemish on Sakura's face as he sketched her sleeping face. He hadn't intended to draw her but when he thought of the times he would have to spend in the cold dark cell without her he suddenly felt the need to have a piece of her with him at all times.

When he finished he tore out the page and folded it, tucking it into the pocket of his hospital gown. Then he turned on his side, carefully so he didn't wake Sakura, and looped his arm around her waist, hand resting on the patch of skin that peeked out from where her shirt had rode up.

Madara focused on Sakura's face as he watched her sleep, the rise and fall of her chest becoming a sort of rhythm as he observed her, eyelids growing heavy as sleep peacefully and naturally descended upon him for the first in a very long time.

* * *

Sakura yawned sleepily as she snuggled closer to the warmth beside her. She blinked her eyes rapidly as she struggled to escape the fog of sleep. She stretched and snuggled closer to her 'pillow' ready to go back to sleep when she noticed that her 'pillow' was wearing the familiar print of the Konoha Hospital gown. Her eyes flew open and all traces of sleep disappeared when her gaze focused and she realized she was _hugging_ Uchiha Madara.

But not just simply hugging. Oh no, it was much more than that. Both of her arms were looped around the Uchiha and her leg had slid between his at some point during the night and his other leg rested over hers while his hand rested on her waist. His fingertips brushed against her bare skin where her shirt had ridden up during her sleep and Sakura found herself shivering.

His head rested atop hers and her head was nestled between his neck and chest. She could feel the restful rise and fall of his chest and was able to tell that he was still asleep.

'So he managed to fall asleep,' Sakura thought then mentally slapped herself. Why was she thinking about the fact that he had fell asleep? She needed to be thinking of how to extricate herself from his grip!

'If I just remove myself quietly, this will just have been a dream...yes a dream or a mistake, nothing more,' Sakura thought as she gingerly removed Madara's arm from around her. But luck was definitely not on her side because the Uchiha's eyes snapped open and he looked directly at her.

"What are you doing?" Madara asked, feeling rather annoyed that Sakura had woken him when he was so comfortable. He watched smugly as she licked her lips nervously, refusing to meet his eyes as she waved her hand around.

"Uhm I need to get up, If you would be so kind as to let me get up because I need to check your vitals and-"

"Why are you flustered?" Madara smirked wickedly as he placed his hand around Sakura's waist again, enjoying the way her heart rate sped up when he did so.

"Flustered? I'm not flustered! I just really need to check your vitals and get your breakfast and I have rounds to make and I'm already late-" Sakura's ramble was cut off when Madara suddenly let go of her and flipped her, effectively switching their position so she was under him and his arms framed either side of her face.

"W-What are you doing?" Sakura squeaked when Madara smirked devilishly at her, his face only inches from hers. His long hair brushed against her neck and she temporarily forgot how to breathe when her eyes met his gaze.

His eyes were intense and full of dark longing that sent shivers up her spine. Sakura froze as Madara raised a hand and traced the outline of her jaw with his calloused fingers. Her lips parted and a tiny breath finally left her lungs. Then he removed himself from over her and lay back down on his back, his eyes closed and his face back to its stoic mask.

"Hn."

Sakura's chest heaved as she struggled to regain her senses. She felt utterly raw and exposed. Her entire body felt as though it was on fire and her jaw tingled where he'd stroked it. The pinkette's heart hammered in her ears and spots swam before her eyes as she struggled to breathe.

She could still _feel_ him over her. She cursed that blasted hospital gown. It was so damn thin. He had been so close...too close.

"Shit," Sakura swore under her breath and rolled off the bed, landing easily on her feet, clutching the medical cart next to the bed as she gulped in large breaths. Her knuckles whitened a she gripped the metal cart and forced herself to take in air and allow her heart to return to a normal pace. She'd deal with her thoughts later.

Pushing her mask of professionalism firmly in place, Sakura turned back to Madara and quickly checked his chart and adjusted his IV before speaking, her voice crisp and utterly professional.

"I will be back in about an hour with your breakfast and then we can start the first session of the day."

Sakura grabbed her sandals and shoved them onto her feet, then spun on her heel and quickly strode out the room. She could feel Madara's eyes watching her and when she glanced back just before exiting the cell she met his dark gaze and her heart sped up again.

When the cell door slammed shut Sakura wasted no time flash stepping to her house where she proceeded to strip her clothing and immerse herself in a hot shower, all the while forcing herself to think of nothing but the tasks she was performing. But when she stepped under the warm spray Sakura rested her back against the tiles that lined the shower walls and closed her eyes, allowing the flood of thoughts to enter her mind.

Her body trembled and her eyes smarted as emotions rushed through her.

What had happened? Why was she reacting like this? Why didn't she hate the fact that she'd slept in Uchiha Madara's arms? Why had he been stroking her jaw and hugging her to his chest?

Numerous questions raced through Sakura's mind and she slammed her fist into the wall.

"Dammit!" she hissed, chest heaving as her mind swirled with thoughts of Uchiha Madara.

* * *

A small chuckle escaped Madara's lips when Sakura swore under her breath and all but leapt out of the bed. He could tell he had shaken her and he liked it. He knew she wouldn't forget that night in the cell for a very very long time.

Again he got what he wanted. He knew he had anchored himself securely in her mind and she would probably be unable to think of anything but him for awhile.

Madara let his eyes roam over Sakura as she yanked her shoes on and basically ran out the room, but his heart skipped a beat when she paused and glanced over her shoulder. And when the cell door swung shut he knew that he wouldn't forget the night in the cell either.

And he knew that he would be unable to think of anything but her for a very long time.

Madara flexed his fingers as he stared down at his hands. He could still feel the soft skin of her torso underneath his fingertips. He could still feel the shape of her jaw underneath his hands and he could still see her parted pink lips only inches from his.

The Uchiha closed his eyes and rolled onto his side, only to hear the crinkle of paper and he remembered that he'd put something in his pocket the previous night. He reached into the pocket of his hospital gown and sure enough his fingers brushed against folded paper. He plucked the paper from his pocket and unfolded it, mouth curving upwards when Sakura's sleeping face peered up at him from the paper.

It hadn't been a dream.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Sakura returned with Naruto and the ANBU fuinjutsu team in tow.

Madara instantly sensed her presence but his enthusiasm was dulled when he saw the Kyuubi container and ANBU by her side. He wanted her to come alone.

"Uchiha-san," Sakura greeted as professionally as ever, her tone and expression giving away none of the flustered feelings she'd shown earlier. "Our session will be going a little differently today, the ANBU team here will unseal part of the seal on your chakra so that I won't have to use as much chakra when carrying out the Chakra Scent technique. This is because I've been suffering from chakra exhaustion too often lately…" Sakura paused, glancing momentarily at Madara before continuing.

"And Naruto will be here to guard me." She let the statement hang in the air so she didn't have to blatantly accuse him of possibly attacking her.

Madara frowned when Sakura mentioned chakra exhaustion. He didn't like that he had been the cause of her being ill. Now he knew why she hadn't been to check on him some of the days. A tiny sliver of guilt threaded through Madara when he thought back to how he'd demanded Sakura return from her break to be his medic. But he pushed the feelings away as soon as they came.

"Hn," Madara nodded tersely, but glared at Naruto and the ANBU. He didn't have to be pleasant to them, all he had to do is not kill them...for Sakura's sake.

Yes. He would follow the rules for Sakura's sake.

"Right so don't try anything funny you bastard," Naruto growled, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Madara through narrowed blue eyes.

Madara didn't even bother to dignify him with a reply. As far as he was concerned he was above that.

"Great, well let's begin then," Sakura announced before nodding to the ANBU to begin with the unsealing.

* * *

Half an hour later the ANBU were finished unsealing Madara's supplementary seals, allowing bits of his chakra to trickle into his system.

"You may go," Sakura quietly dismissed the ANBU then nodded at Naruto before approaching Madara.

His eyes were closed and he seemed to be concentrating on something.

"I'm going to begin now," Sakura said softly as she raised her palms, concentrating her chakra to the nodes in them.

"Hn." Madara sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed so he was sitting in front of Sakura.

Sakura rested her palms on Madara's upper arms, gently channeling her chakra and enhancing her natural scent. But Sakura didn't get very far before his chakra began to force her out of his system.

"You need to relax so your chakra doesn't reject me," Sakura explained quietly and Madara instantly relaxed at her command. As her scent filled his nostrils, his hand instinctively reached up to hold on to the back of her shirt. Warmth rushed through Sakura's body at Madara's touch and she forced herself to concentrate and remain professional.

"What do you think you are doing touching Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he stepped towards Madara, blue eyes stormy.

"It's okay Naruto, he's not hurting me," Sakura answered quickly before her blonde teammate could do anything. Naruto halted in his tracks and cast Sakura an incredulous look but then shrugged and returned to a corner of the room, but not before giving Madara a deadly glare.

"Hurt her and I will kill you again," Naruto snarled, eyes flashing red for a second before returning to their usual blue. "Sakura-chan I will be over here meditating in Sage mode just to make sure he isn't gathering his chakra or anything," Naruto informed before plopping onto the floor cross legged and eyes closed.

Sakura nodded and turned her focus back to her chakra. She had already noticed how much less chakra she was using since Madara now had some of his chakra unsealed.

"Kyuubi brat," Madara snarled underneath his breath but still loud enough for Sakura to hear and she rolled her eyes.

"You're the one acting like a brat Uchiha-san…"

"Hn, don't compare me to him."

Sakura shook her head exasperatedly. Madara was very childish sometimes.

Silence lapsed between them until Sakura felt Madara's fingers slip in between the tiny space where her shirt ended and her skirt top began. She sucked in a harsh breath when his fingers gently rubbed against her skin but they were gone before she could even say anything.

He was definitely messing with her. Sakura was positive about this when Madara rested his other hand on the back of her thigh.

Madara looped his arms behind Sakura's knees and pulled her downwards so she ended up straddling his lap with her legs on either side of him.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked annoyedly, she wasn't in the mood or of the mental capacity to deal with the Uchihas games.

But Madara simply looked at her, no trace of a smirk insight.

"You should sit," he said simply as if it was perfectly obvious why he had done what he did.

Sakura struggled to find words to concoct a reply, then decided to just not reply. She'd just ignore him, plus she didn't mind being off of her feet.

' _And in his lap,'_ her inner added, cackling madly in the recesses of her mind.

' _Shut up!'_ Sakura snapped mentally, managing to effectively silence her inner, but not before her cheeks were stained with a blush.

But she was definitely _not_ enjoying this.

Right.

Madara's fingers brushed against the back of Sakura's thighs and she cleared her throat loudly.

"Uhm well I think this should be enough for today since you don't seem to be on the verge of an episode or anything today." The pinkette removed her palms from Madara's arms and moved to pull away from him when he stilled her with a hand around her arm.

"Wait. I want to...show you something," he said quietly and Sakura's brows shot up.

"What is it?" she queried, watching carefully as Madara closed his eyes.

"He's activating his Sharingan!" Naruto swore from his corner and leapt to his feet just as Madara's eyes snapped open, blazing red with his signature Sharingan.

"I'm not going to use it on her, Kyuubi brat," Madara spat haughtily as he glared at Naruto, throwing the blonde shinobi for a loop. He had definitely not expected Madara to say that.

Madara turned back to Sakura, subtly dismissing Naruto's presence.

"You said you wanted to see what my Sharingan looked like," he said simply as he watched Sakura through red eyes.

"I did…" Sakura breathed as her green eyes scanned his in amazement. She was taking a risk looking directly into his eye when his Sharingan was activated, as he could cast a genjutsu on her at any moment. But somehow Sakura just knew that he wouldn't.

The pink haired kunoichi watched in amazement as Madara's eyes morphed from the regular Sharingan to his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"It's beautiful…" Sakura mouthed as she stared into Madara's eyes, her mind instantly mapping the contours of the doujutsu.

"Hn," Madara smirked smugly, feeling extremely pleased that Sakura was awed by his Sharingan. But the because it was only his supplementary seal that had been released, he was unable to keep his Sharingan activated for long and his eyes faded back to black.

Sakura licked her lips and cleared her throat before nodding at Madara.

"Uhm thanks… for the demonstration," she said awkwardly, feeling extremely strange to be _thanking_ Uchiha Madara. Still, this was important and as close to research on the dojutsu as she could get right now.

"Hn." Madara leaned back onto the bed, exhaustion hitting him as it had taken a lot of energy to pour enough chakra into the tiny opening the unsealed supplementary seal allowed to him to have, in order to activate his Sharingan.

Sakura turned away from Madara, only to see Naruto staring intensely at her.

"Sakura-chan I need to ask you something…" Naruto said seriously, motioning with his head towards the door. Nodding, but feeling nervous for some reason, Sakura followed Naruto outside the cell. Maybe it was the way he sounded more serious than normal. Maybe it was the concern in his voice. Maybe it was the expression on his face.

Locking the cell behind her, Sakura folded her lips and tried not to defensively cross her arms across her chest.

Naruto turned to face her.

"About the Uchiha… I'm really scared that… No, I'm concerned about your safety because… I noticed that you… or is it…" Naruto seemed to be unable to put the question into perspective even in his mind, and his frustration showed on his face.

Or maybe it was that he couldn't find the right words to express his concern.

"Just spit it out, Naruto," Sakura said, feeling a little testy.

"Is something going on between you two?"

* * *

 **AN: AAAnd chapter 10 is out! Ohoho Madara is getting a little erm needy~ ;D The suggestion to have Madara go outside the cell was chosen but it will be featured in ch 11 so continue to so suggest and congrats to Satsuma-chan for getting your suggestion chosen! Anyway onwards! Review review and thank you so much for the support so far it has helped me to be able to put out a chapter every Thursday!**

 **This story will have 16 chapters and if it gets 400 reviews by chapter 15 there will be a sequel *0* What the sequel will contain shall be revealed later on ;D**


	11. Chapter 11 - Crossing Boundaries

**Chapter 11 - Crossing Boundaries**

Sakura's heart squeezed and a lump formed in her throat. What did Naruto mean by if something was going on between her and Madara?

The pinkette hated to admit that she knew what he meant. She couldn't deny that she felt _something_ every time she was around her Uchiha patient. There _was_ something there but she just didn't know what it was and wasn't sure if she even wanted to know.

"I...I don't know," Sakura said slowly, eyes averted from Naruto's questioning gaze.

The blonde folded his arms and surveyed Sakura from between narrowed eyes.

"You do know he's a criminal right?" Naruto asked tentatively.

"I know that...but he's not what I expected him to be like Naruto…" Sakura raised her eyes to meet Naruto's, brows furrowed slightly with emotion.

"Sakura-chan...you don't...I mean you like him?" Naruto blurted, mouth hanging open a little in shock as the situation dawned on him.

Sakura's eyes widened and her throat tightened. How was she supposed to answer Naruto? How was she supposed to deny something that she felt deep inside? Did she really like him? Or was her mind just playing tricks on her?

When Sakura lowered her head, gaze trained at her feet, Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders, face scrunched with concern.

"You don't like him right? You're kidding right?" Naruto asked as he shook Sakura gently by the shoulders.

"I don't know, I don't know…" Sakura repeated as she shook her head. "I feel something but I don't know what it is…" she whispered, voice trembling slightly with emotion.

Naruto let his hands fall from Sakura's shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Sakura-chan...I can't just stand by and watch you get hurt again...I mean after Sasuke I don't think Madara is the best choice…"

"I know that!" Sakura snapped, green eyes flashing as she glared at her blonde teammate. She hadn't intended to lose her temper but her frustration had just boiled over.

"But if you think he has changed...If you really think so… and if he can prove it... I guess I can come to accept it…" Naruto grinned weakly at Sakura and she punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Naruto you baka!" she let out a dry sob and Naruto stepped forward, looping his arms around Sakura.

"But if he hurts you… you know I will kill him, right…?" the blonde added, his blue eyes hardening at the thought.

"You...I know you will," Sakura smiled slightly and shook her head. She knew that Naruto would keep his word because he always did. And he always protected his friends.

Naruto grinned and hugged Sakura tighter.

"Hehe I will always support you Sakura-chan, dattebayo!" Then he frowned slightly and stepped back, eyes turning serious and cold.

"I think I need to speak with that bastard though," Naruto muttered underneath his breath and his eyes flashed red for a split second.

Sakura knew there was no use trying to talk Naruto out of whatever he was going to do and so she just sighed lightly.

"Just don't hurt him, okay?"

"I won't but if it happens it won't kill him," Naruto smirked mischievously at Sakura before flashing his signature hundred watt grin at her and she giggled despite herself.

"I'm sure Hinata won't approve either," Sakura smirked teasingly, giggles increasing when Naruto's face reddened.

"S-Sakura-chan you can't do that! Thats not fair!" Naruto whined, pouting slightly and looking rather like a deflated child.

"Whats not fair?" Sakura asked innocently, cocking her head to the side as her eyes danced with mirth.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Just don't do anything Hinata-chan wouldn't approve of," Sakura teased as she waved to the blonde before flash stepping out of the underground building and to her office at the hospital.

* * *

Later that evening, Sakura returned to Madara's cell with four ANBU guards in tow. The pinkette quickly ordered them to wait for her outside the cell while she got Madara prepared to leave.

"I brought you some clothes, because that hospital gown is too thin to be worn outside and I would rather not have you catch a cold," Sakura explained as she handed a small stack of folded clothes to Madara.

He eyed the clothes skeptically but upon noticing that they were black decided that they would suffice.

"Hn."

He accepted the clothes from Sakura and without further preamble tugged his hospital gown over his head to reveal his very naked body.

Sakura's cheeks burned and she quickly turned around, clearing her throat in the process.

It wasn't that she wasn't used to seeing male bodies, that was far from it, but it was the fact that he was _staring_ at her while stripping.

When Sakura abruptly spun around Madara smirked wickedly before donning the standard black shinobi pants, and pulling the long sleeved black turtle neck of his head.

"There was no need for you to turn around," Madara drawled lazily, "You are my medic, I would have thought my form in advanced dishabille would not have fazed you."

"I...since you have finished dressing you can put on these," Sakura sputtered, handing the Uchiha a pair of black shinobi sandals, intent on _not_ answering his statement about his unclothed state.

Madara stretched out his hand to take the shoes from Sakura but he let his fingers brush against the back of her hand in the process, dark eyes staring directly into her green ones.

He liked when he made her squirm.

"Hn."

Snatching her hand away from Madara's reach, Sakura reached into her pocket for a special sealed key which was used to unlock Madara's chains from the bed. She unlocked the chains from the bed and re-fettered his ankles and double checked the fetters on his wrists. When she was sure they were secure enough she straightened and nodded at Madara.

"We will be shunshining to a place where the villagers cannot see you...council's orders," She explained and Madara just raised a brow.

"Hn. I would rather not see them either because who knows what I might do," he smirked and Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well, follow me Uchiha-san," Sakura ordered as she strode towards the cell door, unlocked it and waited for Madara to follow.

When they both stood outside the cell, Sakura nodded to the ANBU and she grabbed Madara's hand and along with the ANBU, flash stepped outside the cell and towards the Naka Shrine.

* * *

Madara's eyes widened slightly when he recognized where Sakura had carried him. It had changed a lot from the last time he'd seen it...which was over seventy years ago, but he was still able to recognize it.

They were in a field just opposite the Naka Shrine. It was a place he'd visited with Izuna a lot during his childhood days.

Madara's heart squeezed painfully and then suddenly a thought occurred to him. Had Sakura known he had been to this place before?

"Medic, did you know that I have been here before?" he asked stoically, eyes narrowed as he watched Sakura carefully.

Sakura nodded to the ANBU and they dispersed, hiding themselves amongst the trees.

"This place is warded and sealed so don't think about trying to escape," she warned then sighed and nodded. "Yes I did know...but not in the way you think I do."

"Hn. Then how?" Madara scowled.

"I...when I was researching ways to help you I came across some of the Uchiha manuscripts...including yours."

Surprise flickered through Madara but he kept his face stoic. But relief swept through him when he realized she hadn't invaded his mind without his permission or anything of the sort. He was beginning to trust her somewhat but he was still extremely wary.

"Hn. I see."

"Are you upset?" Sakura asked as she observed Madara closely. He smirked at her then strode off—as much as being fettered would allow him, and seated himself beneath a tree.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura huffed, standing beside where Madara sat with her arms folded across her chest. He reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling her down beside him.

"Hn."

Sakura let out a tiny gasp, head snapping around to look at Madara.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"You are noisy," he said simply before closing his eyes, leaning back against the tree and his hand still closed firmly around Sakura's.

"You're insufferable!" Sakura huffed again but she didn't try to remove her hand from his grasp. When Madara noticed this he opened one eye and smirked at the pinkette.

"Hn, but it pleases you," he said slyly.

"When did I ever say that?" Sakura snapped back indignantly and Madara's smirk widened.

"You didn't. But I can tell."

"You...whatever, just make sure to get in all the sun you can because you're low on vitamin D and all my efforts shall not be wasted," Sakura yanked her hand from Madara's grasp and turned her back to him, reaching into the grass for a small white flower that had caught her eye.

Sakura stiffened when a small chuckle sounded from behind her but she refused to to turn around and look at him because her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt utterly uncomfortable.

'Just focus on the flowers,' Sakura told herself, determined to ignore her Uchiha patient. But she could feel him watching, eyes locked onto her as she twisted the flower stems together. He shifted closer to her and peered over her shoulder, long hair brushing against her arm.

"Your competence seems to be above average," he commented as she watched Sakura's fingers intensely.

Sakura smothered a smile. Was he trying to compliment her? She glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed that his brows were drawn together in confusion. Then she realized that he didn't know what she was doing but was too proud to ask.

"Ino taught me," Sakura said softly as she proudly held up the ring of flowers she'd made. Madara stared at the flower crown with thinly veiled disgust.

"Hn. You think that is an accomplishment?" he asked, still eyeing the flowers with displeasure.

"Its pretty!" Sakura insisted, rolling her eyes and pouting ever so slightly. She felt rather proud of her flower crown.

"Hn. It's an eyesore."

"What? You little…" Sakura ground out and upon a whim tossed the flower crown atop Madara's head. When his eyes widened and he stiffened Sakura dissolved into giggles. The image of Uchiha Madara with a flower crown on his head was beyond hilarious.

He snatched the flowers from his head and crushed them beneath his fist.

"Hn. I see you acknowledge that I am royal but these puny weeds are not fitting," Madara said stiffly, eyes narrowing when Sakura's laughter increased.

"Gosh you're so pompous," Sakura giggled, wiping the back of her hand across her leaking eyes.

"Hn."

Madara wanted to feel offended that she dared to laugh at him but he couldn't. He could feel anything but her as the soft breeze ruffled her pink hair, a few of the strands brushing against her neck. Her eyes were still sparkling from her bout of laughter and her lips were still wet from where she'd licked them.

Madara raised his hand, giving in to the need to touch her and brushed his thumb across her jawline. She stiffened under his touch, eyes widening, but she didn't seem afraid. Even though she wasn't using the Chakra Scent technique, he could smell her scent. The breeze brushed it across his nostrils and he inhaled deeply. He felt almost intoxicated by her scent. Resting his hand on her shoulder, Madara gently pushed Sakura back against the tree they sat beneath and leaned his body into her. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, nose brushing against her neck as he inhaled her scent. When his lips brushed her skin ever so slightly, Sakura shivered beneath the Uchiha.

"W-What are you doing?" Sakura croaked out, her words felt restricted in the confined of her throat.

For a moment Madara didn't move then he leaned back, dark intense eyes caressing Sakura's face until they trailed upwards to meet her gaze. Tension vibrated between them and Sakura licked her lips nervously again, but the motion seemed to stir something in Madara and his eyes gleamed with a look of such curious, but intimate intensity Sakura tore her gaze away.

Madara leaned in again, this time brushing his lips against her jaw line and then he pressed his lips softly to hers. But before she could react or push him away he withdrew and turned away from her.

Sakura sucked in a deep breath as she struggled to center her mind and get a grip on herself. Her head was spinning and her body tingled from head to toe. Suddenly feeling like she was suffocating, Sakura got to her feet with the intention of going off a little ways to collect herself. But a hand closed around her wrist.

"Stay…" Madara requested, his deep voice unusually subdued.

Sakura was unable to pinpoint why, but before she could stop herself she was agreeing to Madara's request.

"Okay…" she said slowly and sat with her back against the tree, but this time with a visible space between her and Madara.

Madara's eyes narrowed when Sakura agreed to his request.

"Why aren't you afraid of me anymore?" he asked as he watched her intently, as if trying to predict what she would say in response.

Sakura glanced up at Madara then a small smile curved her lips upwards and she turned away again, gaze focused on her hands.

"I realized you were human…" she trailed softly, the breeze brushing her pink hair against her neck. "And despite everything you have done I can tell you had a good heart at some point in your life. I don't trust you and I don't know if I've forgiven you for what you did but...I don't think you are completely bad."

Madara felt the air rush out of his lungs. How long had it been since someone saw something good in him? Hashirama was the only other person who had ever thought he could be redeemed but it seemed as if this pink haired Konoha medic seemed to think he wasn't totally bad.

Madara scowled. She was wrong. He was the worst of the worst and he knew it.

He didn't deserve to be redeemed and he couldn't be. He was positive of that. However he could not ignore the little voice in the back of his head that insisted that if he was totally done for he wouldn't have agreed with Hashirama before he'd died.

He didn't want to think about it. He'd already accepted the dark side and it was too painful to even think about the fact that maybe just maybe he could be saved.

No, he'd already accepted his cursed fate.

"How do you know I won't know I won't kill you?" Madara asked darkly, but Sakura wasn't afraid.

"Because you would have done so already," she answered quietly, this time her gaze was fixed directly into his.

"Hn," Madara scoffed, jaw clenched. "You are foolish and naive…"

"I know...but I can't help the way I feel," Sakura bit her lip and her eyes dulled with tiredness.

Madara's eyes snapped up to Sakura as he searched her face.

Was she lying? Was she trying to lure him into a false sense of trust?

He could tell she wasn't lying though and his heart squeezed at the possibility of her actually liking him. He didn't know when he'd begun to care whether or not she liked him because he didn't care about others but she mattered to him.

"And what is it that you feel?" Madara asked slowly, leaning forward slightly as he watched Sakura intensely.

For a moment Sakura held Madara's gaze as if she was going to answer then she turned away.

"I think it's time for you to head back to the cell."

But she didn't have to answer for Madara to know that she _didn't_ hate him.

* * *

Sasuke had decided to head to the Naka Shrine because he'd remembered something that had caught his eye when he'd last been there with Sakura. But he was not prepared for what he would see when he got there.

He never missed it. Her pink hair.

He could spot it from a mile away and as soon as he rounded the corner to the Naka Shrine, a flash of pink caught his eye from the field just opposite the shrine. He could tell there were seals around the perimeter of the field because he could only faintly sense her chakra and the ANBU's. But he didn't pick up Madara's chakra because it was sealed so when he drew closer to the field and noticed his uncle sitting extremely close to Sakura, Sasuke scowled violently.

However his dread didn't just stop there. He watched as Madara leaned forward and _kissed_ Sakura. Anger boiled within Sasuke and he longed to just yank Madara away from Sakura and shove a Chidori through his chest. But he knew he had no right to decide who Sakura kissed and that made him even angrier. So when Naruto appeared beside him, Sasuke found himself extremely relieved because he wasn't sure what he would have done next.

"She says he's not as bad as she thought he was…" Naruto said seriously as he followed Sasuke's gaze to Sakura and Madara. He hadn't caught them kissing because just as he'd showed up Madara had pulled away and Sasuke was definitely not going to mention it.

"We both know Sakura is naive," Sasuke snapped, fists clenched at his sides.

"But what if what she says is true? People can change you know…" Naruto shrugged, eyes still trained on the duo.

"You really are a dobe if you believe that Naruto!" Sasuke snarled "There's no way _he_ could change and there's no way Sakura should...like him!"

"Oi chill out teme! Who are we to dictate who Sakura likes? I know I sure as hell couldn't stop her from liking your ass when you were gone all rogue," Naruto snapped testily, blue eyes narrowed.

At this Sasuke deflated and his anger was replaced by something akin to sadness, something like remorse.

"She has awful taste in men," Sasuke mumbled before turning away from Naruto and shunshining away.

* * *

Sakura flipped through her notebook, stopping on the page where Madara had drawn diagrams of the Sharingan for her. She'd just finished a session of the Chakra Scent technique and so was staying for the next thirty minutes to monitor the Uchiha and make sure there were no new side effects.

Since he tended to be very calm after the sessions, Sakura decided to approach the sensitive topic of the Sharingan.

"So uhm, is your Sharingan the most powerful?" Sakura asked tentatively, looking up from the page in her notebook.

"Hn. Obviously," Madara smirked, his aura appearing as if he'd rolled his eyes. But of course he didn't.

"But why?" Sakura probed, sucking in her bottom lip between her teeth as she observed Madara closely.

For a moment it seemed as if he wasn't going to answer her, then he did.

"I have a rare type of tomoe," Madara said slowly, as if not quite trusting himself to actually say the words.

"Oh...that's interesting!" Sakura breathed, green eyes lighting up as they widened with curiosity.

"What makes it rare?" she asked again, leaning forward slightly this time.

A small chuckle slipped from between Madara's lips and his eyes narrowed as his gaze swept over Sakura's body.

"What will I gain in return if I tell you? Afterall you don't expect me to just give out my clan secret without some sort of payment, hm?"

"Uhm what do you mean?" Sakura asked slowly, her throat tightening. She felt as though she'd swallowed sawdust.

Madara leaned forward and placed a long finger underneath her chin, tilting her head up towards him.

"Hn. What do you think I mean?"

Sakura licked her lips, forcing herself not to shiver at the low tone Madara's voice had taken on.

"I...I don't know, that's why I'm asking," Sakura choked out, blinking rapidly as she forced herself to concentrate on something _apart_ from Madara's lips.

The Uchiha leaned even closer to the pinkette, dark eyes fixed on her green ones. He brushed his finger along the back of her arm before closing his hand around her wrist.

"You have to stay the night...again," he said in her ear, his voice low and smooth.

"I can't do that…" Sakura whispered. She hadn't intended to whisper but her voice refused to go any louder.

"Hn. Then I cannot tell you about my Sharingan," Madara stated smugly, but didn't move to pull away from the pinkette.

"Fine!" Sakura huffed out, turning to get up and leave the cell but Madara tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Stay."

"Why? So you can bribe me into something again?" Sakura snapped, eyes flashing, but Madara's smugness only increased.

"Hn. Do you think you can get out of here without collapsing? You have most likely exhausted your chakra again."

Sakura opened her mouth to argue, only to feel a wave of exhaustion wash over her. Her argument had just flew out the window.

"Ugh!" she groaned, throwing her hand up in defeat and settling back into the chair beside Madara's bed.

* * *

Silence lapped between Sakura and Madara as he stared intensely at her. After a couple minutes passed and she could no longer ignore his gaze she decided to speak.

"I stayed...so in return tell me about Izuna," Sakura said slowly, eyes focused on Madara as she awaited his reaction. She needed to know how he felt about Izuna anyhow because it was obviously crucial to his mental health.

Madara stiffened at Sakura's words and for a split second anger flashed through his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a hollow darkness.

"What reason would I have to tell you about Izuna?" Madara spat, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Because I want to help you…" Sakura licked her lips before continuing. "Because I want to help break your curse of hatred."

"You can't break it. No one can," Madara scowled, eyes darkening.

"I still want to try…so tell me about Izuna."

"I cannot...Izuna was-" Madara began, voice hoarse and his eyes hollow and empty. But the rest of his words were lost on his tongue. He couldn't bring himself to speak about the good memories he had with Izuna to someone he didn't fully trust. And someone from Konoha at that. It felt like betrayal.

Before he knew it, Izuna's death was playing before his mind's eye again.

Rage surged through him and the hatred that had diminished a little over the past few days returned full force. But then a familiar soft, warm, pink scent caressed his nostrils and he was aware of something soft against his hand.

He opened eyes he didn't realize he'd closed and looked down. A hand rested across his palm, fingers curling around the edges. The hand was significantly smaller and feminine.

It was her hand. It was his medic's hand.

Madara looked up and found Sakura's green eyes. She squeezed his hand.

"Tell me. I'm here I won't let the darkness overwhelm you."

The Uchiha stilled, unable to figure out whether he should be offended that she thought he needed her help, or angry that she assumed she could know about Izuna, or give into the need to wrap her in his arms and hold her against his pounding heart.

She'd crossed his boundaries without him even realizing it.

"Why should I trust you?" Madara bit out harshly, fist clenched at his side.

"Because I don't intend to hurt you," Sakura answered softly and before she could stop herself, she was raising her hand to gently rest it on the side of Madara's face. He stiffened against her touch then he seemed to give in before turning away from her and leaning back against the bed.

"I lost all of my older brothers so Izuna was all I had left. But in my youth we had time for naught but battle, and even though I reveled in it, it came at a cost. Izuna was that cost."

"The Senju killed your brothers?" Sakura asked slowly, knowing it was a sensitive topic, but she wanted to see if Madara could control his emotions better now that he'd been given a certain amount of session of the Chakra Scent technique.

"Hn," Madara grunted affirmatively; actually speaking seemed to be too painful. Sakura opened her mouth to gently press for more, but he looked sharply at her, the strain evident in his face.

"Stop this!" he hissed, cutting her off. But when hurt flickered across Sakura's face he continued.

"I am in no state to talk about Izuna," he said. Madara closed his eyes and, with the visible indication of strain evident by the muscle that jumped in his jaw, Sakura could see how painful it was for him.

Her heart squeezed.

"This...talking about Izuna is beyond my competence at the moment. And with your exhaustion, you would be unable to access the resources to use your technique on me."

Sakura hated to give in, but he did have a very valid point.

"You might be right about that...," Sakura conceded with a small smile and moved to pull her hand from Madara, but he tightened his hold.

"Tell me about you. What do weaklings like you do in your spare time? As I assume you don't have to go to war everyday…"

Sakura's brows shot up at Madara words and she scowled slightly.

"Please rephrase," she said, levelling a baleful stare at him.

"What do...Konoha citizens like you do when off duty?" he repeated.

Sakura smiled sweetly then answered. Strangely, the saccharine smile had the same effect on Madara that it did on Naruto and Sasuke, and Madara felt a sliver of discomfort writhe through his stomach. Not that he showed it, of course.

"If you're asking to know about me then that can be arranged. I read mostly in my spare time or hang out with Naruto and Sasuke-kun-"

"Why do you call my pathetic nephew with that affectionate term?" Madara interrupted, eyes narrowed.

"I...well its something I've done ever since I was a child...I used to have a crush on him from back then."

Madara's brows drew together and his lips pressed together in that oh-so-sensual semi pout. He looked very decidedly put out.

"Hn. Then you have no option but to address me with the -sama honorific because I am higher than that vermin. What did you see in him anyway? He's pathetic by Uchiha standards," he said snootily.

For a moment Sakura could do nothing but stare at Madara as she tried to comprehend his words. Then she giggled. Remembering how easily he took offense to her mirth whenever it concerned him, Sakura attempted to stifle the sound and disguise her humor by tucking her lower lip between her teeth.

"Are you...I mean I just find it odd that you consider Sasuke weak because in Konoha he is known as a prodigy."

"Hn, Konoha has sub-par standards. Itachi… Itachi or _myself_ would have been much better choices..."

"Well you both are viewed as legends here...I mean we learnt about you at the academy…" Sakura trailed, eyes dancing as she watched Madara visibly swell with pride. She folded her lips and tried to get her amused smile under control.

"Hn...but what about _me_ specifically? What did you learn about me?" Madara asked, a smug smirk playing on his lips.

"Well...we learnt that you were the co-founder of Konoha and that you betrayed the Shodaime and that you fought him at the Valley of the End and that you were defeated there…"

"That's extremely incorrect. You fools need to have your history books rewritten. I did not betray Hashirama...he just refused to listen to me," Madara said coldly but it seemed as if he was almost... pouting?

"Its what we were told so we knew no better," Sakura giggled slightly, finding Madara's actions rather hilarious. "We went there for a field trip one time...if I remember correctly, there was a statue of you and Hashirama-sama there."

"Did you look at the statues?" Madara asked, eyes watching Sakura's reaction closely.

"Yes I did, I remember fangirling over Hashirama-sama with Ino," Sakura grinned and Madara suddenly felt like destroying every image of Hashirama.

Did he have to lose to the Senju in everything? Including looks? He refused to have it.

"But what did you think of... _my_ image?" Madara asked again, determined to get the response he wanted this time.

Sakura blinked at Madara, then it hit her. He wanted to know what she thought about his looks.

"Well...we did think you were better looking than Sasuke-kun, which was quite an admission from our twelve year old selves…"

"Hn, you were correct," Madara smirked smugly then leaned forward. "And what do you think now?"

Sakura bit her lip and forced herself to hold Madara's gaze. She was not going to get flustered like a _twelve_ year old.

"I think...well Sasuke has made a _vast_ improvement from when we were twelve…" Madara frowned at Sakura's words, but before he could say anything she continued.

"But you are still better looking, I suppose."

"Hn...better than _both_ Hashirama and Sasuke?"

"Yes, you are better looking than them both," Sakura answered, cheeks flushing pink slightly.

"You definitely have Sasuke beat when it comes to the hair department," Sakura grinned, deciding to see if she could tease the great Uchiha Madara.

"Hn. That is a given."

"I believe the nickname Naruto and Kiba gave him was 'Chicken Butt'," Sakura said drily. A chuckle burst from Madara before he could stop it. He turned to look at her in disbelief.

"Chicken Butt?" he repeated. "He… responded to this title?"

"Sasuke didn't give in to their childishness," Sakura said, with a faux Uchiha attitude. "He was far too preoccupied with revenge, but the title was so embarrassing he was unable to hide his annoyance," Sakura recounted with a grin, remembering numerous occasions when the Uchiha's pride was the only thing that kept him from launching himself at Naruto and Kiba in anger.

A chuckle sounded from Madara's chest and before he even realized he was laughing. Sakura decided to continue in this vein, in hopes of hearing him laugh more. Kami knew he needed something more lighthearted than war to think of. Plus he had a rather sexy laugh.

"So you can laugh…" Sakura teased and immediately Madara's laughter faded and he returned to his stoic self.

"Hn, I am not devoid of humor," he said, almost visibly insulted at her inference.

"Well I wouldn't know because Sasuke hardly ever laughs and you don't really seem like you do either."

"Sasuke and I are only similar by family name," Madara said haughtily, and even though Sakura could validly disagree with him, she had a feeling he would not be pleased at all. Since her aim right now was to get him to lighten up, Sakura decided to let it go and recount some of their sillier escapades as children.

"Well, that reminds me of the time we decided to see if we could get Sasuke to laugh. We being Naruto and myself," Sakura started.

Several hours later, Sakura was finishing up yet another of her adventures with Team Seven in which they had roped Sasuke into participating into a plan that was not very well thought out at all. Madara had loved hearing about their childish endeavors, particularly the ones that Naruto had come up with. It could also have been because he rather enjoyed listening to her voice.

On more than one occasion he'd voiced his disbelief that someone as dense as Naruto even existed, and occasionally told her exactly what routes they should have taken to get their mischievous plots to succeed. As soon as Sakura finished a story, he would prompt her to tell another.

"And that was how we found out how much attention Sasuke had actually been paying to Naruto all along," Sakura said with a laugh. "He'd even copied Naruto's harem jutsu perfectly, and although it saved our skins, we all looked at him a little funny after that, wondering just _what_ he used it for," she continued with a chuckle. "He insisted that he copied it by mistake when Naruto used it in battle while he had Sharingan activated, but Naruto denied ever doing that. He had looked to Kakashi-sensei for help, but Sensei only smiled and said 'It just goes to show that even geniuses have hidden talents' and shunshined away," Sakura recounted.

"It is a good thing to see that you treasured the time of fragile peace that was created by Hashirama…" Madara said quietly, his eyes taking on a distant look as he retreated into his thoughts.

"Uhm...well could you draw something for me again?" Sakura asked when she noticed Madara slipping into a mental reverie.

"Hn," he answered, holding out his hand for Sakura's notebook and pencil.

A small smile curved Sakura's lips when she noted that he didn't hesitate at all.

The pinkette settled onto the bed, her chin in her hands as she watched Madara draw. It was the one time he seemed to be at some sort of peace.

* * *

About half an hour later when Madara was adding the finishing touches to the sketch, he remembered something.

"After some thought I feel you should refer to me by my given name," he said in Sakura's direction, smirking a little at the proposition. But when he was met with silence he removed his gaze from his sketch. What he saw made his heart rate increase a bit.

Sakura had slid from her sitting position at the bottom of the bed and was now curled into a semi ball as she slept. Her pink hair splayed out around her, creating a soft halo and her equally pink lashes brushed against her creamy skin. Her lips were slightly parted and one of her hands tucked under her head.

Madara gripped the pencil in his hands. He didn't like the strange feelings he felt whenever he looked at Sakura for too long, but he didn't want them to go away either. Suddenly he felt the urge to touch her hair and before he could debate within himself he was sliding across the bed to card his fingers through her rose hued tresses.

Sakura sighed in her sleep and pressed into his touch. Madara felt the strange feeling in his stomach again. Then acting upon impulse, which he almost never did, Madara leaned down and pressed his lips to Sakura's forehead. He would have never done it if she had been awake but since she was asleep he let himself waver.

The notebook he'd been holding slipped from his fingers and the page he'd been on flipped open to show a sketch of a smiling Izuna. He glanced down at the sketch before switching his gaze back to Sakura and tracing his thumb along her jaw.

"Izuna, I think I've found something to live a third time for…" he said, his voice low and husky.

* * *

 **AN: Here's ch 11! hehe~ once again thank you for the amazing feedback! In regards to the sequel, it will feature Madara and Sakura after they've gotten together and their wedding and maybe a pregnancy huhuhuhu Madara isn't going to waste time ;D so review review review so we can reach 400 and have a lovely sequel! And don't forget to submit suggestions too!**

 **Last but not least congrats to Ekaterina! Your suggestion with the flower crown was chosen! hehe it brought lots of giggles while this chapter was being written!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Only So Far

Chapter 12 - Only So Far

Sakura woke to the feeling of a finger tracing her cheek. She groaned tiredly and tilted her head into the touch. Her eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with the sight of Uchiha Madara. He was laying beside her, propped on one elbow while his other hand caressed her cheek.

Sakura's breath immediately caught in her lungs when her eyes met Madara's. His gaze was dark, sultry, needy and almost even gentle.

"Good morning…" Sakura managed to squeak, tucking her lower lip between her teeth.

"Hn," Madara responded, his fingers trailing from her cheek and down her neck and arm.

Sakura licked her lips and managed to find her voice after pulling herself together mentally, which was hard to do when Madara was...well stroking her. Her eyes flickered upwards to his face and she frowned slightly at the dark circles that ringed his eyes.

"Once again you didn't sleep...?" Sakura asked, reaching up to touch the dark circles around Madara's eyes. She'd fallen asleep yet again, only to wake up and find that, once again, he hadn't. This had been happening for over a month now, and Sakura was becoming more concerned. It didn't seem to be night terrors, because she would have woken up once she sensed his disturbance.

"No I have not," he answered, raising his hand to cup hers that rested on his face.

"Why not? You haven't been sleeping well since I've been… staying overnight. Do I upset you? Or did you have another episode?" Sakura frowned, pulling herself into a sitting position, now fully alert and awake. She would feel awful if he'd been unable to sleep because he was uncomfortable with her presence. And she would feel even worse if he'd had an episode while she had fell asleep. It was her duty to care for her patients.

"Hn...I just did not want to sleep," Madara muttered, but with an air of finality. He didn't want to say the real reason, but Sakura refused to have it.

"As your doctor I need to know why you aren't sleeping well so I can administer the required treatment," Sakura said gently, green eyes softening as she looked up at Madara.

He met her gaze before shifting his eyes away. He looked almost...embarrassed?

"I did not want you to leave while I was asleep," Madara said gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest, chin jutting in the air haughtily.

Sakura stifled a giggle at his rather childish explanation but her cheeks heated at the realization that he wanted to be with her the entire night.

"Well sleep is essential to your mental health so please sleep next time...I won't leave if I have given my word not to," Sakura said softly, gaze not quite meeting Madara's.

"Hn… But I do not sleep restfully in the absence of your presence."

"Uhm...well I could always administer some sleep aids to you," Sakura muttered, suddenly feeling self conscious under Madara's intense gaze. He smirked and leaned forward, hands on either side of her body.

"Why are you flustered? Is it because you slept here again?" he questioned smugly, eyes sultrily caressing Sakura's face.

"T-This was an accident!" Sakura huffed out and tried to shift so she could put some space between her and the Uchiha, but he easily blocked her.

"Nothing comes to me by accident," Madara purred, voice low and dark as he kept his trailed downwards to Sakura's lips. "And how could a whole month be an accident…?" he added on smugly, lifting one hand so he could trace her chin with a finger.

Sakura opened her mouth to form yet another paltry excuse or defense, but never actually managed to.

"U-Uhm…Uchiha-san?" Sakura sputtered, mind racing as Madara traced his thumb across her lips.

"Say it," Madara half whispered half hissed, fingers moving from Sakura's lips to the side of her neck. She blinked rapidly and licked her lips nervously.

"Say what?" she asked slowly, eyes wide and round.

"My name...I hate it when you call me Uchiha-san. Use my given name," Madara demanded.

"But we're not that close!" Sakura gawked and she began to wonder if he'd finally gone completely insane. "I think you need to sleep…"

"No. Say it!" Madara gripped Sakura's upper arm and pulled her closer to him. Then as if on an after impulse he tacked on a "I insist…"

That was the closest Uchiha-speak got to 'please' without actually saying the word.

Sakura bit her lip and before she knew it she was giving in. It was hard to say no when he was _so_ close.

In fact, it was hard to say _anything_ at the moment. His gaze had connected with hers in a way that made her feel as if he was seeing her deepest thoughts, and it scared and pleased her at the same time. But, as with those other times over the past month, a few moments of eye contact had the air in the room sizzling with some unseen energy. And Sakura found it hard to breathe much less speak.

She broke the eye contact, dropping her gaze because of her inability to continue on in Madara's intensity without doing something _stupid,_ but then her gaze dropped to his lips.

She saw his tongue wet his lower lip.

Her gaze shot back up to his.

"Madara-" she began but was cut off when he leaned forward suddenly. And then he kissed her. Not just a peck on the lips or a brush of lips on lips but a full on kiss. The hand that had been on the bed at her side fisted in the sheets, and the other trailed up her back and cupped the back of her head.

At first he was hesitant and so was she, but after a little while, something seemed to change and Sakura found herself responding. Her hand clutched the back of his shirt and he pulled her onto his lap, tongue flickering across hers as he explored her mouth. He pressed her closer to him and deepened the kiss but when he bit down on her lip and she squeaked, he immediately pulled away and settled into the crook of her shoulder.

* * *

Sakura blinked rapidly as she forced herself to concentrate on breathing. She hadn't intended to kiss him back or even let him kiss her but once he'd started she found she hadn't wanted him to stop.

'What would people say if they saw this...' Sakura thought as dread filled her stomach. She wasn't a child anymore and she knew she could be held responsible for her actions. But when Madara gripped her closer, almost as if he'd fall apart if he let go, the dread in her stomach eased slightly.

Yes she'd face the consequences of her actions if she had to.

Sakura glanced down at Madara and cleared her throat slightly. She figured she should say something.

"Uhm...why...?" Sakura managed to choke out, bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she worried it nervously. She wasn't even sure what she wanted him to say.

Madara pulled back from her shoulder and looked directly into her eyes with such an intensity that Sakura felt a shiver move through her.

"I wanted to."

The statement was somehow enough… but somehow not enough.

Heat rushed to Sakura's face and she shifted her gaze and untangled herself from Madara.

"I-I will be back later…" Sakura mumbled as she blindly put on her shoes and all but raced out of the cell. But as she was leaving she caught Madara watching her out of the corner of her eye and the look he gave her made shivers run down her spine.

She liked it.

* * *

Madara stared down at his hands, he could still feel Sakura against his skin. For the first time in centuries he felt alive while not on the battle field. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins and he was thoroughly aware that he was alive. He could still smell her scent on his body and the very thought seemed to intoxicate him.

At first he'd fought his need for her but now he didn't even care that he needed a mere pink haired medic. No, he was solely focused on _how_ he could satisfy that need. This past month, she had been sleeping in his cell very often. He knew it wasn't all that comfortable for her, and he knew that some of the times she could have left long before she was so exhausted she fell asleep. And somehow, the knowledge that deep down she wanted to sleep there was torture. Because it made him want her more.

There were countless times when he had wanted to kiss her but had held back for some reason or another. Sometimes for no other reason than that he wanted to prove to himself that he could control himself. But today… today he'd completely lost to his desire to kiss her _properly._

"I will have you...Sakura," Madara whispered as he ran his fingers over his lips. He was determined to make her his.

* * *

Some time later, his cell door swung open, cutting off his thoughts of the pinkette and he watched carefully as the blonde Kyuubi container strode in. Madara didn't say a word, and strangely enough, neither did Naruto. Instead, they both eyed each other, Naruto with a wary expression in his eyes, and Madara with a cool facade that hid an inner restlessness.

Naruto stopped by the foot of the cot and crossed his bulky arms over his equally bulky chest. Madara refused to do the same, instead he leaned back, one arm resting on his leg casually.

Still, Naruto's open, blue gaze was beginning to unnerve Madara. Just a little bit.

The Uzumaki was _clearly_ not there to fight, and Madara sensed that his visit _definitely_ had something to do with Sakura… hence his unease.

"You did something to her today. She wouldn't tell me," Naruto said without preamble. Madara would have been offended by the brat's lack of breeding if Naruto had been speaking of anyone other than Sakura.

"And what made you think that I would?" Madara asked cooly, investigating a black speck that had gotten beneath the fingernail of his middle finger. He removed it with the thumbnail of the same hand.

"Don't try anything with me you bastard, I know you did something to Sakura-chan and you will tell me," Naruto growled, stepping forward as his eyes flashed dangerously.

"I have no reason to tell you anything. If she didn't tell you, it must mean she doesn't want you to know," Madara drawled, not even narrowing his eyes in response. His attitude clearly angered the Uzumaki further.

"Dont mess with me Uchiha! I can see right through you. I know you want Sakura. What I want to know is _why._ You don't seem to want to actively harm anyone but I don't trust you so tell me what you did, or else I will make things difficult for you teme" the Uzumaki growled, his bright blue eyes darkening.

Madara could tell that the blonde meant every word.

But he still had to push a bit.

"Oh dear. And what is it that you think you can do?" he smirked, but inside, he was as serious as an ANBU.

"You forget that you're stuck here, Uchiha. Sakura isn't," the blonde growled.

"Hn." Still Madara immediately saw Naruto's point and was inwardly surprised at the blonde's subtle inference. "She's...different," he conceded and Naruto narrowed his eyes, gaze never leaving the Uchiha.

"If you can swear to me that you won't hurt her or my village...then I can support this, because everyone deserves a second chance...even a bastard like you," Naruto scowled. blonde brows drawn together.

Surprise flickered through Madara and once again he was struck by how different Naruto seemed to be to most people. He'd tried to kill the Jinchuuriki and destroy his world and friends and village but yet still he was willing to forgive him?

"Hn, foolish brat," Madara sneered because he refused to show that he was touched by Naruto's words. After all he had no where to go and had no one on his side. He was more alone than ever before. And now that he was not preoccupied with revenge he felt the loneliness more than ever.

"I hate repeating myself, I asked you, do you swear not to hurt Sakura or my village?" Naruto pressed, blue eyes hard and steely.

For a moment Madara considered ignoring Naruto, but then he realized he would have nothing to gain from it and he was all about self gain. But the Jinchuuriki's question was a good one. Could he truly say he no longer wanted to harm the village? It wasn't an easy thought but before his death Hashirama had shown him that his ways had been wrong...so maybe he wouldn't harm the village for now. Plus all the preparations he'd made over the centuries had been destroyed and Sakura would hate it if he tried to destroy the place she loved.

Sakura. Yes Sakura was the reason why he wouldn't destroy this filthy place. He still hated it vehemently but for Sakura he would reign in his hate.

"Hn. I do not like repeating my actions more than once and I have no intention of harming Sakura...her safety is guaranteed."

Naruto's eyes widened at Madara's words and he studied the Uchiha closely. He could tell he wasn't lying.

"You're just like Sasuke...hehe," Naruto grinned and reach over to slap Madara on the back.

"Do not touch me you filth," he snarled and the blonde just laughed, unfazed by Madara's prickly attitude.

"You have my support...for now but I swear to Kami if you hurt Sakura I will you back to the grave you century year old bastard," Naruto threatened once again, eyes flashing red.

"I do not go back on my word, boy," Madara spat haughtily, feeling rather annoyed that he had to keep repeating himself.

"Awesome-ttebayo!" Naruto grinned, flashing Madara a thumbs up before standing and striding towards the cell door. But before he exited he turned slightly, blue eyes serious.

"I think you have the Will of Fire too," then he flash stepped out the cell, leaving a rather shocked Madara behind.

* * *

Sakura raised her face towards the cool crisp air. Today she'd taken Madara to the large waterfalls in the Konoha Mountains. The pinkette swished her legs back and forth in waterfall pool, thumbing the soft grass that lined the banks, under her hands.

"Are you sure you don't want to put you feet in too?" Sakura grinned over her shoulder at Madara who was sitting a couple meters away underneath a tree.

"Hn."

"Oh don't tell me the great Uchiha Madara is afraid of water?" Sakura teased, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I would much rather watch you get wet," Madara smirked, feeling rather satisfied when Sakura's face reddened.

"Oh whatever!" Sakura snapped, her blush darkening even further when Madara released a low dark chuckle. She withdrew her feet from the water and stomped over to where the Uchiha sat.

"Its not funny! You perv!"

Madara just crossed his arms and continued to smirk at Sakura, knowing his silence would unnerve her.

"I was simply speaking of preferring to watch you immerse yourself in water than to do the same," Madara smirked, getting to his feet and standing before Sakura. "What were you thinking, hm?"

"What? Nothing!" Sakura hissed, heat rushing to her cheeks again. Sometimes she really hated her wild imagination. Dammit.

"Will you call me a pervert if I say I want to kiss you again," Madara smirked, stepping even closer to Sakura. She quickly averted her gaze, fumbling for the right words.

He wanted to kiss her?! She knew she should be outraged but she wasn't...and it unnerved her.

"Uhm…" Sakura trailed, gaze focused on the ground as her heart thudded in her chest.

"Look at me," Madara commanded, his voice low and deep. When Sakura didn't comply he placed his index finger under her chin and tilted her head upwards to meet his gaze. He watched her eyes shimmer and he found himself getting drawn in. Madara tilted his head, but stopped when his lips were just centimeters away from Sakura's. He drew his eyes slowly up her face, enjoying the way she trembled beneath him.

"What are you-" Sakura began but was immediately silenced when Madara placed a finger on her lips. Then he looped his arm around her waist and ran his fingers over her face, slowly and meticulously as if memorising every curve and angle.

Sakura's heart thudded in her chest and shit bit her lip nervously before raising a slightly trembling hand to the side of Madara's face. She was hesitant, unsure if she should or could touch him but when his gaze softened and he shifted into her touch slightly, Sakura found her hesitance subsiding. She traced her fingers along his jawline, memorising the feel of it underneath her skin. Then her fingers skimmed over his chapped lips and she frowned slightly—he was still dehydrated.

Her fingers moved to his lashes which she noted, not for the first time, were really long and thick. Sakura trailed her fingers back down Madara's face, hyper aware that he was watching her every move. His fingers had stilled and were now resting on her upper arm instead of caressing her face. When she rubbed the pad of her thumb across his lips he turned away from her, voice hoarse.

"Enough," Madara murmured and turned away from Sakura, eyes lidded.

"What's wrong?" Sakura question, licking her lips nervously. Had she gone too far?

"Up to here is as far we can go," Madara answered harshly, fetters jangling as he walked away, fists clenched at his sides.

His words hit Sakura like a rock. It was true.

* * *

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip as she eyed Tsunade warily. Her teacher was extremely pissed, but she had no idea why.

"Tsunade-sama you called for me?" Sakura asked carefully, bracing herself for Tsunade's anger. She didn't have to wait long.

"Sakura I trusted you! Please tell me that the report I got is wrong!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her palm onto her desk and it creaked ominously beneath her hand.

"What report are you referring to?" Sakura asked, brow wrinkled in confusion.

"About your...dealings with Uchiha Madara! What do you think you are doing? He's not Sasuke! And he is definitely not someone you can just play around with!"

Sakura's mouth instantly went dry. Her worse nightmare had come through. Tsunade had found out about her and Madara. She knew it was inevitable but she hadn't been expecting it at the moment at all. She knew she was living in a silly fantasy to even think that she could even harbour any type of feelings towards Uchiha Madara but she hadn't really wanted to think about the consequences.

"H-How did you find out?" Sakura choked out, her tongue feeling heavy in her mouth.

Tsunade sighed and crossed her arms over her busty chest.

"Naruto let it slip by accident."

Sakura couldn't even find it in herself to be angry at Naruto because she knew he meant no harm. And in a sense she was almost relieved that someone found out because she knew she couldn't stop herself from being sucked in by the Uchiha. She was a sucker for damaged men.

"I see...I'm sorry to have disappoint you Tsunade-sama but it's not really anything...I just...I got caught up in the moment."

Tsunade raised her brow skeptically, eyes snapping angrily.

"You got caught up in the moment over three times? Don't lie to me Sakura I checked the security cameras."

"I...I hated him at first too and I still haven't forgiven him for what he did to the village but everything we think we know about him isn't all there is!" Sakura felt panicking rising within her. This wasn't going well.

"Foolish girl! Don't you realize it's all just a ploy? A ploy to make you fall into his trap so he can escape from prison?" Tsunade shook her head, disappointment clouding her eyes. "And to think I trusted you…"

"I thought about that at first, I really did!" Sakura exclaimed desperately. "But after I learned more about him and witnessed his breakdowns I began to think differently."

She swallowed harshly and gathered up her courage. It was now or never.

"Please just give him another chance Tsunade-sama...I'm not saying he's innocent or anything of the sort I'm just saying everyone deserves a second chance and if he wanted to escape he'd have already done so. His hatred...his hatred is nothing like what it was before."

"I don't want to hear it Sakura! You had better get your act together or I'm removing you from Uchiha's case. You already know that relationships with patients are not allowed, plus he's an enemy of the village."

"Tsunade-sama-"

"Just obey Sakura...I did my best to block this information from going to the council so please don't make it any worse for yourself," Tsunade semi-pleaded, cutting off Sakura's words and the pinkette stepped back. She felt as though she'd been slapped in the face.

She didn't have enough grounds to stand on to defend herself. And so Sakura caved.

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Sakura mumbled before bowing respectfully and exiting the office. She blindly fumbled down the hallway leading from the office and out of the hospital. When she her mental numbness wore off she found herself standing in front of Madara's cell. Her feet had unconsciously carried her there.

Sakura brushed her fingers over lips, remembering the way Madara had kissed her and how her heart had sped up. Maybe Tsunade had a point. Maybe she needed to step back. Plus she didn't want to get the council involved and then have Madara relapse from his basically peaceful/non-problematic stage.

Sakura's heart twisted painfully and she bit down on her lip. She knew she didn't have a choice. She had to obey. With this thought in mind, she steeled herself and entered Madara's cell.

* * *

Madara sat on the edge of his bed, hands resting on his knees as he brooded silently. He couldn't deny he had feelings for Sakura. No he definitely knew he did. But he was no expert on love or non-platonic feelings because well he had never really had time for anything but war and hate. In his previous life he had once harboured a thing for Uzumaki Mito but he'd quickly been overwhelmed by hatred and thoughts of power and before he knew it she'd been married to Hashirama; and he'd been too deep in despair to care.

The way he felt about Sakura was actually the first time he'd felt so strongly about anyone, with the exception of Izuna. And then his love for Izuna had been strictly platonic because he was his brother.

'I've gotten weak,' Madara thought disgustedly, fisting his hair between his hands. But he didn't want to let go of his feelings. No, he wanted to pursue them.

Yes, he would pursue them. And when he wanted something he got it. It had always been so for him and he didn't intend to have it go any other way now.

Madara scowled, brows furrowed as he battled with his thoughts. But before he could get to any more conclusions, his cell door swung open and his pink haired medic entered the room.

* * *

He couldn't stop watching her. From the moment she entered the cell, Madara found his eyes glued to Sakura.

The way her pink hair brushed against her neck and the way her lips parted slightly in concentration made, drew him in.

But he instantly noticed the way she purposely avoided his gaze and he frowned.

He didn't like it when she ignored him.

* * *

Tsunade's words plagued Sakura's mind over and over, even as she busied herself checking up on Madara.

She didn't know what she'd expected to come of her thing with Madara but she had never expected this.

Sakura chewed on her lip as thoughts raced through her mind. She knew Tsunade had a point and the logical side of her even agreed. But yet still, she didn't want to let go. Maybe it was because she liked helping others or maybe it was because she knew how hard it had been for him to let her in.

'I don't think it's a ploy to aid his escape...' Sakura thought, frowning when she remembered Tsunade's words If Madara had wanted to use her to escape he would have already done so.

She refused to acknowledge the little voice in the back of her mind that insisted on reminding her that he was a master manipulator.

But she had to follow orders, not her mind. Besides even he had pointed out that they could go no further.

Sakura sucked in a deep breath, making sure to avoid Madara's eyes as she checked his medical chart. Her hands were trembling and her heart pounded in her chest. It didn't help that he was watching intensely either. The pinkette scrawled one last bit of information onto the chart then she set it down on the medical tray and cleared her throat before speaking.

"I thought about what you said earlier and after Tsunade-sama called me out, I thought that maybe it would be best if I took a step back…" Sakura mumbled, words spilling out of her mouth as she fought to calm herself. She shifted her gaze, eyes locking with Madara's and she shivered at the look she saw in his eyes.

"Hn. What nonsense do you speak of?" Madara asked, one dark brow raised skeptically.

"Its just...well even you mentioned that we can't go any further and Tsunade-sama knows that we uhm kissed. I'm sorry if I-" Sakura never managed to finish her ramble because Madara got to his feet, as far as the fetter around his wrists would allow him to go—his feet were still chained together but then chain was not attached to the bed, only the fetters around his wrists were. He reached out, hand closing around Sakura's wrist as he pulled her towards him. Eyes dark with emotion.

"I think you got something wrong," he said silkily, voice low and deep as he tilted his head to the side slightly and surveyed Sakura from beneath partially lidded eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned, green eyes wide as her mind scrambled to comprehend what he could possibly mean.

Madara leaned closer, lips grazing against her neck, then he pulled back and looked directly into her eyes with a wicked smirk on his lips.

"I like you and I want you."

 **AN: I apologize for the long wait T_T I had awful writers block, like the worst I've had in many many months. I'm feeling a little better now but still not back to normal. I would really love some ideas from my lovely readers so please read, review and suggest!**

 **I hope this chapter is still satisfactory even though I don't feel it is my best, but I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer...so enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Regret

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Sakura stepped back, eyes wide with shock as she struggled to comprehend Madara's words.

He liked her? Surely he was just trying to manipulate her right? But she couldn't deny that he had gone out of his way to do a lot of things that he didn't have to if he had just wanted to manipulate her.

Sakura swallowed harshly and licked her lips nervously.

"I...what are you saying?" she croaked out, voice raw against her throat.

Madara smirked smugly at her, eyes glittering mysteriously and he rubbed his thumb across the back of her arm.

"I find you suitable, I desire you and I will have you," he repeated, finger trailing further up Sakura's arm. She licked her lips again and tried to remember how to breathe.

"But you said it yourself, we can't go any further and Tsunade-sama already warned me that if I got into anything with you she would make someone else be your doctor."

Madara frowned slightly, he was glad that she hadn't said she didn't like him and he knew it would take a while for her to fall for him if she hadn't already, but what she said about the Senju offspring did not sit well with him.

"Hn. She won't assign me a different medic. I am sure she remembers what happened when she tried to before," Madara said coldly, but deep inside he just wanted to reassure Sakura that she could like him because he would defend her. He wouldn't let anyone take her away from him.

Sakura's mouth instantly went dry. She hadn't forgotten about the way Madara had threatened Tsunade when she'd tried to assign new doctors to him while she'd been on leave. She knew he would do it again if he had to.

"Uhm I don't really know what to-" Sakura begun but was cut off by Madara.

"Say nothing, because I will make you like me. No, I will make you love me," he said softly, voice low and raw. But there was no hint of hostility in his voice. Sakura knew he wouldn't force himself on her but she also knew that he wouldn't give up until she returned his feelings.

As she met his gaze, her heart sped up and she knew that if she didn't hold herself back she would indeed fall for him. But that was no longer an option. She had to hold herself back and remain his doctor only, or else she would lose him completely.

"I have to go," Sakura said vaguely, turning quickly and all but raced out the door. Madara didn't try to stop her, instead he just stood and watched as she left, brows drawn together in a frown.

He would have to confront Tsunade sometime in the near future.

* * *

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed, her night shirt clinging to her sweat covered body. Ever since Madara had confessed to her, her mind refused to rest. Myriads of thoughts swirled within her head and before she knew it she found herself working herself up into a frenzy.

"Dammit!" Sakura moaned into her pillow, biting down on her bottom lip. She couldn't forget the way Madara's voice had taken on a gentler tone when he'd said he liked her. Or the way his harsh eyes softened but still held a commanding air. She couldn't forget the way his lips felt on hers nor the way his tongue slid gently but desperately against hers. And the way he'd clung to her during his breakdowns and begged her not to leave him, seemed to have anchored itself firmly in her mind.

But she couldn't like him. It went against every moral rule there was. And then there was Tsunade. She definitely did not approve.

Sakura sighed frustratedly, tugging on her pink hair and she rolled over for what felt like the millionth time. If the council found out about her and Madara she knew she was screwed.

"Dammit! Why do I always have to fall for the guys I can't have?" Sakura groaned, hissing when her head suddenly pulsated painfully. Pain slammed into her without warning and before Sakura could blink she was having an awful headache. But her night wasn't finished descending just yet.

The pinkette moaned, rubbing her fingers against her pounding forehead as she blindly made her way off her bed and into the kitchen in search of some painkillers. As soon as she popped them into her mouth and downed them with a glass of water, a rap sounded on her front door.

'Who the hell is it at this time?' Sakura thought annoyedly, glancing at the clock and noting that it was already 11:30pm. After grabbing a robe from her bedroom and throwing it on over her very see through and very short night shirt, Sakura padded over to her front door and yanked it open.

"What is it?" she snapped irritably, arms folded across her chest. When her vision focused, she recognized the figure in front of her. It was one of the nurses from the children's clinic. She was panting slightly and sweat beaded on her forehead, she'd obviously rushed here. Instantly Sakura snapped to attention. She could sense something was wrong.

"S-Sakura-sama, Shiro-kun's condition declined suddenly just a couple minutes ago. We tried everything but nothing is working so we decided to call you in-" the nurse panted, swiping her hand across her sweaty forehead.

"Shit!" Sakura swore, cutting off the assistant medic and turned and ran back into her bedroom, quickly dragging on her kunoichi outfit and ran back to the door.

"What are you waiting for? Lets go!" Sakura yelled and the medic nodded before flash stepping towards the clinic behind Sakura.

* * *

About half an hour later Sakura heard, not for the first time, the dreaded flatline of the heart monitor and she knew her patient was gone. But she refused to give up. She couldn't lose Shiro-kun, he was her most precious patient. He'd been badly wounded during the war when part of the underground shelter had caved in and he had lost all his family as well. He was only four years old, but he'd clung to life and had begun to recover in leaps and bounds, even though he only had one arm and one leg left, and half of his body was badly burnt and scarred.

* * *

 _Sakura picked her way amongst the rubble alongside her medic team. The last explosion had finally died down, giving them time to get to the underground shelter that served as an asylum for the citizens. But the powerful blast from the Juubi had leveled the place and Sakura's heart sunk when she noticed that half of the shelter had caved in._

" _Start removing the debris and find anyone who is still alive!" Sakura ordered and the medics nodded, rushing off to fulfill her orders. Sakura easily moved several boulders with her impressive strength and as she searched for a couple minutes, all she came across were dead bodies. Crushed and emaciated beneath the rocks. She was about to turn away to help her team when a small cry alerted her._

 _Hope surged through her and she strained her ears, trying to pinpoint the location the sound had come from. The cry sounded again, louder this time and Sakura's gaze snapped down to her feet, it was coming from below her. She quickly jumped back and focused her chakra into her hands, then proceeded to slice the rock in half. When she removed part of the rock her breath caught in her throat._

 _Trapped beneath the rock was a little boy, about three or four years old. One side of his body was crushed underneath the rocks and burn marks from the explosion littered his arms and the part of his face that showed. His visible eye flickered open, it was a vivid blue, but pain and sadness clouded the brilliant colour._

" _Don't speak sweetheart, you need to save your energy for me okay?" Sakura said softly, determined not to let any tears fall. She had to stay as calm as possible in order to preserve the life before her._

 _The boy blinked at her again and a tear leaked out of the corner of his eyes. He opened his chapped lips and looked directly up at Sakura._

" _I'm scared…"_

 _Sakura's heart squeezed and she rested her hand gently on the boy's only exposed hand and she vowed right there and then that she'd save him._

 _Two months later Sakura had found out that the boy's name was Shiro and that he'd lost all his family in the war. The left side of his body had been almost completely crushed, but Sakura had managed to reconstruct an artificial body of sorts with some of Hashirama Senju's cells that had been saved for medical purposes. She'd also managed to surgically reconstruct the left side of his skull and eye socket and had given Shiro a realistic fake eye to match his remaining real one. She'd even managed to start the skin graph process and bring the burned parts of his skin back to some semblance of normalcy._

 _But despite all this Shiro still had a long way to go. Part of his brain had been damaged and so he couldn't speak, but Sakura believed with therapy she could help to re-stimulate the brain, as the majority of it had remained undamaged, much to her surprise._

 _Sakura smiled, looking down at the stuffed animal she had in her arms. She knew Shiro would love it, and he'd been doing so well lately that she just had to reward him. After his condition had stabilized, she'd moved him to her newly opened clinic for children and being around others his age seemed to be helping him immensely._

 _The pinkette pushed open the door to the clinic, welcoming the air conditioned blast of air that swept over her body. She nodded to the nurses at the front desk and made her way to Shiro's room._

" _Shiro-kun look what I brought!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully as she entered Shiro's room. The four year old was propped up on several pillows in his bed and was attempting to colour a picture of Uzumaki Naruto, who was his favourite hero. His coordination was completely off and so the picture was messy but the fact that he could move his hands at all was a miracle and so Sakura beamed even further._

 _He looked up at Sakura, face splitting into a joyful smile, even though it hurt to do so. He immediately stretched out his arms as much as he could._

" _Kra!" he exclaimed, childish voice rough and gurgled. He had gone from being completely mute to being able to garble parts of words over the past couple of weeks and 'Kra', his version of Sakura had become Sakura's favourite word._

" _You like it?" Sakura laughed, handing the large bear to Shiro. He nodded hugged the bear close to his chest. Sakura looked down at the picture he'd been colouring and held it up._

" _Wow this is so amazing Shiro-kun! Do you want me to give it to Naruto when you're done? I'm sure he would like it!"_

 _Shiro gave a gurgle of agreement and Sakura nodded happily. "Okay its settled then! You know that means then that your have to take all your medications, yes even the yucky ones, so that you can get better even faster and finish up the picture for Naruto."_

 _Shiro nodded again and leaned into Sakura's side. His little hand stroked the bear and he looked up at Sakura._

" _eare," he gurgled and she nodded in agreement._

" _Yes its a bear! You're so smart Shiro-kun!" She praised, patting him lovingly on the head. His hair had finally began to grow back and a soft blonde fuzz covered his head. He reminded her of a little duckling sometimes, especially now that he was clad in fluffy duck pajamas._

 _Later that evening, Sakura finally managed to get Naruto to come over and visit Shiro. The boy had been having a particularly difficult evening and so she'd wanted something to cheer him up._

" _Hey little man!" Naruto greeted, popping his head around the doorway of Shiro's room. The boy's eye widened in surprise then his face split into a huge smile and he gurgled happily, waving his arms about._

" _rto, rto!" he gurgled gleefully and Sakura giggled._

" _He's your number one fan Naruto," she teased and her blonde teammate grinned happily._

" _Hehe I have something to show you Shiro-kun, but we have to go outside. Do you want to go outside?" Naruto asked. At this Shrio paused, smile sliding from his face. Ever since the war he'd been terrified of going outside. But he didn't want to disappoint his hero, so after glancing at Sakura for reassurance he nodded._

 _Once Naruto helped Sakura settle Shiro into his little wheelchair they made their way outside into the gardens that surrounded the clinic. Naruto proceeded to show Shiro his most famous techniques and the little boy clapped in delight everytime he did one of them._

 _Tears pricked in Sakura's eyes when Naruto unhooked the necklace around his neck and crouched before Shiro, blue eyes sparkling as he got on eye level with the boy._

" _This necklace was given to me by someone very precious and now I'm giving it to you; you have to stay alive and protect it, can you do that for me?" Naruto asked and Shiro nodded vehemently. Naruto grinned and hooked the necklace around Shiro's neck then he whispered into his ear._

" _If I had a son I'd want him to be just like you-ttebayo!"_

 _Shiro's eye widened and he flung his arms around Naruto, and for the very first time he let out a laugh, not just a gurgled sound but a fully comprehensible laugh._

 _Sakura cried then, unable to hold back her tears any longer._

 _Shiro had frequent nightmares about the war. He'd watched as his parents died, trapped underneath debris as the rest of the shelter had begun to crumble around him._

 _Sakura rushed into Shiro's room when a blood curling scream sounded. He woke panting, blood staining his lips from the force of his scream, his little body trembled and tears poured from his real eye._

 _He was curled up into a little ball, hands clamped over his head. Sakura sat on the edge of the bed and drew Shiro into her arms._

" _Shh I'm here now Shiro-kun, everything is going to be okay. It's all over now," she whispered soothingly and Shiro shook his head against her chest._

" _ousan,ksan…" he gurgled, sobs wracking his fragile frame._

" _I know...they are gone, but they are watching over you from heaven sweetie," Sakura cuddled Shiro closer to her. He looked up at her questioningly and she smiled in reassurance. "Yes they really are, so dry your tears so they don't get sad okay?"_

 _Shiro nodded and swiped his little burnt scarred hand across his eyes. He was determined not to cry if it made his parents sad._

 _Sakura remained with Shiro throughout the night and had even read him a bedtime story. As he began to drift off to sleep he reached for her hand._

" _kura k'san," he gurgled sleepily and Sakura's heart squeezed. He'd called her his mother._

* * *

Shiro had developed leukemia just weeks after he'd called Sakura Kaasan and it had broken her heart. He'd already suffered through so much and now he had to battle cancer on top of everything else. But she'd vowed to get him through it and was planning on maybe even adopting him when he'd recovered. But now she couldn't.

"No Shiro-kun! You can't go yet! You can't die yet!" Sakura screamed, oblivious to everything around her, including the sad nods of her colleagues. They knew it was over.

She pushed chakra into her hand and slit the side of his chest with a scalpel then plunged her hand into his chest and proceeded to massage his heart with chakra. But not even that worked.

"Defibrillator, 300 volts!" Sakura screamed as she continued to massage Shiro's heart. When no one responded she whipped her head around, eyes wild with emotion. "Didn't you hear me? I said-"

"He's gone Sakura-sama," the assistant medic from earlier said softly, holding sakura by the shoulders and guiding her away from the bed.

"No he's not! Are you all going to just give up on him?!" she screamed, struggling against the medics hold. Tsunade stepped forward, nodding to the medic to indicate that she'd take over.

"That's enough Sakura. You know as well as I do that he's passed away and there is nothing we can do. He deserves to rest now, he's been through enough misery and pain," Tsunade said gently, enveloping Sakura in a rare hug. But the pinkette refused to have it. She yanked the bloody gloves off her hands, spun on her heel and stalked out the room.

She refused to stay with the people who wouldn't help her save Shiro-kun. But she knew she was being irrational. She knew there was nothing more she or any of the other medics could do.

* * *

The next morning when Sakura arrived at Madara's cell for the Chakra Scent therapy session he instantly noticed that something was off.

Her eyes were wide and glassy and dark circles ringed her eyes. She obviously hadn't slept in a while. Her skin was pale and her hair was messy and out of place.

Madara frowned. Had Tsunade said something to her again?

When she reached over to his bed, Sakura stumbled slightly and Madara's hand instantly shot out to steady her. Something was definitely wrong.

"Why is your condition so poor?" Madara asked, his tone uncharacteristically gentle.

"I'm fine," Sakura snapped, but she ended up sounding more tired than angry. She yanked herself from Madara's grip and fumbled around until she found his medical chart. He let her go and watched carefully as she tried to keep herself upright. Then as soon as he'd calculated her knees buckled and he reached out to hold her, arms wrapping around her shoulders.

She struggled against his grip but gave up almost as soon as she started and clung to the back of his hospital gown instead.

"I said I was fine!" Sakura choked out, but only clung to Madara harder.

"Hn." Madara wrapped his other arm around Sakura and that was all it took for her to break. Before she even knew what was happening, she was sobbing into his chest.

"Sh-Shiro-kun died...I l-lost him, I c-couldn't save him!" Sakura hiccuped in between tears, voice muffled against Madara's chest.

Madara frowned. He didn't like that she was thinking about someone else apart from him, but he quickly surmised that it was a patient that she'd lost and not a male companion. His heart lifted a little and he revelled in his selfishness. She wasn't crying over a boyfriend or anything of the sort. But the thought left as quickly as it came when he noticed her sobs increasing. He hated it when she cried. It made him feel as though his insides were being torn apart. And he felt useless. There were only two times in all of his lives that he'd ever felt useless. The first being when Izuna had died and the second being when his pink haired medic cried.

But he didn't know how to comfort. He had never been comforted so it was a completely foreign notion to him. But he didn't like it when she cried, so Madara pulled Sakura closer and waited until her sobs died down.

What felt like ages later when her tears had finally abated, Sakura looked up at Madara, green eyes rimmed with red.

"Thanks…" she said softly, cheeks burning with embarrassment. She hadn't intended to break down in front of him. Madara nodded stiffly in reply, then he placed his finger below her chin, tilting her head upwards.

"Hn. What will you give me in return?" he asked, eyes dark with need.

"I already discussed this. We can't-" Sakura began tiredly, but was cut off by an annoyed Madara.

"Because of your Senju mentor or because you don't have any feelings towards me?"

Sakura swallowed harshly, face heating up. It took all of her remaining energy to respond.

"Its not that I don't like you...I mean-" she scrambled to find words to cover up her tongue slip but it was too late.

"Hn," Madara smirked, trailing his lips along the side of her neck. Then he whispered against her skin, voice low and raw. "I always get what I want. And I want you."

* * *

Sasuke was fuming, and that was putting it pleasantly. When Naruto had told him that he thought they should give Sakura a chance at being with Madara he had felt bloody murder. And then the blonde had proceeded to tell him that Madara had kissed Sakura more than once. Sasuke knew he had no right to be angry but he didn't care.

There was no way he was just going to sit and watch someone like Madara take Sakura. And thus stemmed his motive as he stomped down the hallway to Madara's cell. He glared at the guards, Sharingan blazing red and they stepped aside to let him into the highly sealed cell.

Sasuke's stomach twisted when he slammed the cell door open, only to find Madara with his arms wrapped around Sakura and his face buried in her neck. His stomach dropped when he realized Sakura wasn't really resisting.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sasuke hissed, jaw clenched as he forced himself not to march over to Madara and yank Sakura from arms.

Madara lifted his head and smirked coolly at Sasuke. He turned Sakura around in his arms so she was facing Sasuke, and then wrapped his arm possessively across her chest.

"You mean what are _we_ doing?" Madara grinned wickedly at Sasuke's outraged expression and he trailed his finger along Sakura's arm. "Why don't you tell him Sakura?"

Sakura bit her lip.

"Its not what it looks like-" Sakura began but was cut off simultaneously by Madara and Sasuke.

"It is," they both snapped and Madara gripped her tighter.

Sasuke stepped forward, fists clenched at his sides.

Sakura bit back a sigh. It was like they cared more about their fight than about her at the moment. For some reason, that completely crushed her.

She was so tired.

"What do you think you are doing, Sakura?" he bit out, wanting nothing more than to pull her into his arms. But he didn't.

Annoyance flickered through Sakura. No one was ever supportive of who she chose to like, albeit her choices were very controversial, but she was sick of it. She was an adult and she could take care of herself. Plus Sasuke had never cared about who she liked before.

"I can do as I please, Sasuke!" Sakura snapped, eyes flashing. "You never cared about who I liked before, why is it an issue now? Because I don't like you anymore?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to deny Sakura's words but then decided against it.

"Yes," he muttered, deflating as his anger subsided slightly. "I don't want you to like anyone else. I only want you to like me. I...I like you."

Sakura felt her knee dip at his words. Was he being serious right now? He could actually admit with a straight face that the reason he was after her was because she stopped paying attention to him? For reasons she had no energy to examine, that really disappointed and disgusted her. Basically if she had continued to love him, he would have continued to treat her like shit? Was that really it?

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I gave up on you a while ago…" Sakura spat, her green eyes cloudy with disappointment and pain. Neither man seemed to pick up on the emotions roiling within her. "I spent basically all my life running after you but you never once returned my affections or even noticed me in any way possible. And now that you claim to...like me, I can't return those feelings any longer," she continued.

"Because of him?" Sasuke sneered, gesturing towards Madara.

"Hn, obviously," Madara smirked before Sakura could even get a chance to answer. Before she even had time to say that it wasn't about Madara at all.

"You piece of shit!" Sasuke swore, Sharingan blazing as he lunged at Madara. Sakura quickly removed herself from Madara's arms grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"Stop it Sasuke! And Madara I can answer for myself!" she snapped, patience wearing thin. She was just so tired of everything.

Madara tilted his head and smirked smugly.

"Hn. You said it yourself, you like me."

"I...!" Sakura sputtered, her annoyance and outrage putting her at a loss for words.

"There's your answer nephew," Madara said in her pause, smirking darkly at Sasuke and pulling Sakura back into his arms. "She can't deny it."

Sasuke grit his teeth and after casting a look at Sakura he stalked out of the cell.

"This isn't over," he hissed, eyes dark with rage and sadness.

* * *

Tension that Sakura didn't even realize was there rushed out of her body when the cell door slammed behind Sasuke. Her head pounded and suddenly her knees felt weak. She didn't doubt Sasuke when he said it wasn't over. She knew how stubborn the Uchiha could be.

"Shit he's probably going to tell the council…" Sakura groaned, rubbing her pounding forehead. She moved to pull away from Madara but he tightened his grip.

"I need to go...or else you will probably get in trouble," Sakura pleaded and Madara frowned in displeasure.

"There is nothing my nephew can do," he said coldly, shifting his hands up to her shoulders. He cupped one hand underneath her chin, forcing her to look directly up at him. "You like me don't you?"

Sakura blinked at the direct question and rubbed her fingers across her forehead. Was he really asking her that right now? Today of all days? She smothered an exhausted sigh. She could hardly even think at the moment.

"I dont hate you Madara...but right now I can't-"

"Hn, then there is nothing Sasuke can do," he repeated, interrupting her before pressing his lips to Sakura's.

She was his.

Sakura knew she should have pushed Madara away after everything she had said, but she just couldn't. Instead she found herself responding to his kiss, lips parting to let his tongue enter her mouth. It was easier to just kiss him… because the conversation was exhausting her He gripped the side of her face, a low moan escaping his lips.

"Say it again. Tell me that you like me," Madara murmured against Sakura's mouth, long dark hair curtaining around her. Her cheeks stained red with heat and she looked down, unable to meet his eyes. He tipped her chin upwards. "Say it," he repeated.

"Oh for… okay, fine. I do..." Sakura said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, feeling more exhausted than she ever had in a very long time. He didn't notice, since his eyes had been pinned to her mouth. Madara let out a sound of satisfaction and pulled Sakura close to him again, this time pressing his lips to her neck.

"What are you-" Sakura gasped but was cut off by Madara.

"Hn. Be quiet or the guards will hear," he smirked then resumed kissing her neck. Another moan escaped Sakura's lips and she grabbed at Madara's arms.

"S-Stop…" she breathed and he instantly pulled away.

"Is it not to your liking?" he asked stiffly and she shook her head.

"No its not that...I mean don't go so fast."

Something shifted in Madara's eyes and for a split second he looked almost sad.

"I do not know how long I will have you for," he said slowly, eyes watching her reaction carefully.

A small smile curved Sakura's swollen lips and she raised her hand to the side of Madara's face.

"I won't leave you," she whispered softly and Madara grabbed her hand, fingers clamping down on her wrist.

"Hn, I wasn't intending to let you."

Sakura averted her gaze at the look she saw in Madara's eyes. It was raw and full of need. But now was not the time.

"I...we should begin the therapy session," she said lamely, licking her lips nervously and scurrying out of Madara's arms. He smirked at her.

"You will have to get even _closer_ for that."

"Oh stop it!" Sakura snapped, but she wasn't really angry. In fact she was too tired for anger. But she wouldn't let him know that. And she wouldn't her feelings get in the way of her work. If she collapsed every time she lost someone…

Moments later, Sakura had her hands placed over Madara's and channeling her chakra into his system. She wanted to finish the treatment and go home. Maybe have a well deserved flask of sake.

She was not sleeping in the cell tonight.

* * *

Madara had been up earlier than usual, because his sleep had been more exhausting than Maito Gai's training regimes. It was suffice to say that without Sakura next to him, he'd not rested at all.

After sobbing in his arms and even telling him she liked him the day before, it had stunned Madara when she had not returned to his cell after making her rounds. He'd waited for hours for her to change her mind and come to him, but she hadn't.

So when the door had opened in the early morning, he'd been sitting on his cot, already waiting.

Only it hadn't been Sakura that had entered, but Tsunade.

Tsunade crossed her arms, lips pressed together sternly. Madara surveyed her cooly, inspecting his fetters with an air of boredom.

"Uchiha I think you already know why I am here," Tsunade said curtly, eyes narrowing. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow but remained silent. Well she didn't need him to speak in order to get what she needed to be done.

"Your actions towards my medic Haruno Sakura have come to my attention and apparently she told you of my warning but you failed to comply. My objection doesn't just stem from who you are but also because of the repercussions that will stem from these actions. You aren't the only one at risk, but Sakura is too and I think you have ruined enough in this village already." When Madara still made no move to respond to her words, Tsunade felt her hackles rise.

"Is that your plan? To start with Sakura in some other plot to take Konoha down? You do realize that her fraternization with you is cause to have her pulled from your case, right? She is much more important to me than whatever secrets you have locked into that sick head of yours, and I will not hesitate to use my full authority to protect Sakura."

At this, the Uchiha's expression flickered and his eyes darkened.

"Your assumptions are quite subpar," Madara sneered. "Do you really think someone like your weak medic would be able to assist me in any sort of plan I have?"

Tsunade scoffed then.

"You must be losing your touch, Uchiha, if you begin to assume that ploy would work on me. I do believe there is some plot you are still holding on to, and I believe you are taking full advantage of the current situation to sow your little seeds. If I thought for a second that Sakura would have fallen for it before, I would not have assigned her to you."

Madara laughed harshly, and then anger surged through him, his eyes turning into smoldering coals. He could not resist taunting her.

"Looks like your judgements are just as feeble as your village," he said smoothly, but darkly. "As for my intentions towards your medic...you should know that she cannot be of any use to me," Madara smirked. Tsunade glowered.

"What is your purpose for this dalliance with her, then?" Tsunade asked. "If she is really of no use to you, why the insistence on having her assigned to you? Your words and actions don't exactly add up."

Madara's face stilled and his eyes clouded ever so slightly. Then he looked directly at Tsunade with a rather unnerving stare.

"Purpose? I have no purpose with Sakura. I am doing what suits me simply because I want to and I can. And she is quite intriguing... for a Konoha shinobi." At Tsunade's thunderous look, Madara actually chuckled. "Is that honestly what you thought I would say? You really can't tell when someone is toying with you anymore?"

With an intense stare, Madara pinned his gaze to Tsunade's.

"Sakura is the only thing worth anything in this pathetic village of yours. I refuse to back away from her. No matter what you do or say, your opinion means nothing to me, and while I am sure you still pull your considerable weight around here, the ones interested in my 'sick mind' are the ones with the actual power. Even if you strip Sakura of her position like you seem so keen to insinuate, that will only give me more time with her and cause irreparable damage between you two. Go ahead and do it if you dare, it won't make her be any less of a person in my eyes. Same for you, but only because you have no lower to get in my regard," he ground out, dark eyes blazing.

"I know how to get what I want, and I _will_ have Sakura," he tacked on, and Tsunade was sure she could see the ghost of his Sharingan swirling in the depths of his black eyes. But his determination to have Sakura only made her hate him more.

"You know, that's the sick thing about you. Why nothing will work for you in the end. Even after dying twice, you're still here but still nowhere. You have nothing inside you," Tsunade spat, disgust on her face. "You have no respect for humanity whatsoever. How can you not see how pathetically self centered you are? How can you not realize that she has to see the damage you cause to her loved ones every day, and without so much as an inkling of repentance in your spirit you want to lay claim to her? She lost a four year old _just yesterday._ He was crushed under the rubble caused by the Juubi _you_ sent and has been battling for months to recover without parents or family of any kind. Sakura was all he had… he called her 'Kaa-san' _just last week._ And now he is gone… and you're sitting her so shamelessly talking about how you _will_ have her?" Tsunade hissed, her eyes watering at the memory of Shiro.

In her anger, she didn't even swipe at her tears.

"I don't know why the heck you were resurrected and quite frankly, I don't care. You should have just stayed dead. This world has no use for you any longer and at least that way you wouldn't toy with Sakura when she is so clearly unable to think properly. Because if she remembered the damage you caused, and if she was paying _any attention whatsoever_ to the people in the ward, she would have no regard for you at all!"

A soft gasp stopped Tsunade from saying more, but when she turned, there was no one there. There was no one, but the ID card on the ground was more than enough evidence for Tsunade to know exactly who had been there.

Sakura.

She turned to chase after her, but Madara's words stopped her.

"I _will_ have Sakura regardless of your petty resistance. Also, you have no right to dictate whom I choose to take an interest in."

It took all of Tsunade's self will to not knock Madara out right then.

* * *

Sakura crouched in front of the shiny nameplate on Shiro's grave. Emotions raged within her and she battled against her mental storm. Tsunade's words had hit a nerve.

Had she forgotten all that Madara had done? How could she not consider that her feelings for Madara went against not only moral ethics but it was almost mockery towards the people that survived the war? She dealt with them on a daily basis, she knew their suffering, but yet still her heart refused to stop liking Madara.

"These feelings...this love is wrong?" Sakura whispered to herself. She couldn't answer her own question because so many conflicting emotions swirled within her. But Shiro's shiny nameplate was smooth under her fingertips and it reminded her again of the damage Madara had caused.

Was she not allowed to love him because of the things he had done? Or was she allowed to have feelings for him because he showed signs of changing? But did he truly feel remorse?

Sakura jumped to her feet. She would ask Madara about his remorse, depending on his answer she would know what she had to do. The pinkette clenched her jaw, eyes hard with determination as she flash stepped to Madara's cell for the second time that day. She didn't notice her blonde teammate watching her from a little way off from Shiro's grave, brows furrowed in concern.

* * *

Sakura licked her lips, steeling herself before she entered the Uchiha's cell. Then she stepped in and stood before Madara. He surveyed her from beneath partially lidded eyes, body reclined on the prison bed.

"Did Tsunade send you here?" he asked disdainfully and Sakura shook her head.

"No. I came because I need to ask you something."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, eyes shifting as he contemplated what she wanted to tak to him about.

Sakura took a deep breath and willed herself not to fall apart underneath Madara's intense gaze. She couldn't be wishy washy if she intended to do the right thing. She swallowed harshly before speaking.

"I need to know...do you feel any remorse in regards to the damage you caused to this village?" Sakura asked, gaze locked directly with Madara's. His eyes widened ever so slightly but then his face went stony.

"Remorse? For what reason am I supposed to feel remorse? I was carrying out justice," he sneered and Sakura felt her heart drop.

"Do you not ever think of the children your war killed? My four year old patient Shiro died because of your selfish desires! How can you not feel remorse for that?" Sakura was yelling now, everything spilling out of her tension filled body. "You blame the Senju's war for killing Izuna but you did the exact same thing! Your war killed Shiro and many others!"

"My reasons were valid," Madara said stiffly, but his tone didn't quite sound convincing.

Hot angry tears pricked at the corner of Sakura's eyes and she let them fall, too wound up to bother to wipe them away.

"Valid? Oh please! War is never right! Your war was driven by petty revenge!"

"Revenge? It wasn't just revenge you foolish girl. I did what I had to in order to bring about justice!" Madara clenched his jaw, rising from his reclined position to sit at his full height.

Sakura gritted her teeth and drew closer to Madara, slapping her hands on either side of his head.

* * *

The cell door crashed open before Sakura could do anything, and Naruto strode into the room, his blue eyes dark with emotion. He didn't ask what Sakura was doing, and if he did, she honestly would not know what to tell him.

"Sakura…" he said gravely, not looking at her, but at Madara. "Remove your hands, please." Sakura was vaguely aware of her hands falling away from the sides of Madara's head, and of taking a shaky step backwards as Naruto made three clones of himself.

"What…" she managed, her heart still racing and her blood thundering through her veins. She felt shaky and disoriented, and completely out of control.

"I got permission from Kakashi-sensei to bring him somewhere," Naruto said softly, adjusting Madara's shackles so that the Uchiha was still bound, but able to rise from the cot.

"Where…?" Sakura stammered, blinking and trying to make sense of what was happening. Madara stared at Naruto, his black eyes wary. Still, he didn't make a sound as Naruto helped him stand.

"Heh, just follow me," was all Naruto said, offering her his hand as his clones guarded the Uchiha prisoner. Sakura reached a shaky hand forward, and as soon as her hand touched Naruto's warm, dry palm she was whisked away with him as he teleported to the unknown location.

Only when they arrived, the location was all too familiar.

The building was large, plain and white, with abundant glass windows on every storey. That was so that the kids inside could see the sky and the sunshine. Sakura came here every day with Naruto to help with the recovery of the children that had been maimed, orphaned and psychologically damaged by the war. The reason the building was over seven storeys high was because there was a _lot_ of them.

A familiar lump formed in her throat. A lump that Sakura knew would not leave until she left this place again.

"What is this?" Madara asked blandly, clearly not impressed by the plain building. Sakura could not have spoken if she tried.

"It is the place you made," Naruto said with a sad smile. It was clear that this response meant nothing at all to Madara, but Sakura had a feeling that once he entered the building he would know all too well what was meant.

When they pushed open the doors to the building, the receptionist who usually welcomed any visitors with a smile froze mid greeting when she saw who it was that entered. Her animosity was palpable, and neither Naruto nor Sakura could blame her, especially when Madara only spared her a haughty look.

* * *

Was this a daycare?

The outside of the building had looked like some kind of hospital, but the inside was painted in bright… _childish_ colours. He had supposedly made this place? Not likely.

They turned down one of the long hallways, and Madara could see into various rooms that lined the hallway. His ears were filled with the sobs and moans of the injured children in the rooms.

It wasn't the injuries that pitted his stomach, or even the despair. Because he was used to war and he was just as equally used to the results it produced. No it wasn't any of that.

Instead it was the face of a boy, one of the patients. He looked remarkably like Izuna as a child and he lay in a comatose state, face blank and skin pale like he was dead.

Dead like Izuna. Injured like Izuna. Broken like Izuna. Slain like Izuna.

And this time he couldn't blame the Senju, he could only blame himself.

Madara clenched his fists. What was it that he was feeling? Was it regret? He refused to regret anything, after all he did what he had to in order to bring about justice.

The little boy's face flashes before his mind again and then so did Izuna's.

The same selfish greed-filled war that killed Izuna was the same one that destroyed the child that looked so much like him. His selfishness had made him do the one thing he'd hated so much.

But yet still he couldn't regret his actions. He didn't want to regret his actions.

* * *

Madara had fallen into a daze as they had walked the halls of the children's clinic, and the more they walked, the more distant he had become. They had taken him back to the cell when his body started shaking.

He had not complained at being removed from the presence of those haunting, staring eyes of the children desperately trying to be fine.

Izuna's broken body flashed repeatedly before his mind again and his breath caught in his throat.

Was this… regret…?

"Do you feel remorse? Do you?!" Sakura repeated, desperately hoping that he would give her the answer she needed to hear.

Sakura's words fell on ears. He heard what she was saying but was unable to register it. His mind filled with the image the boy and Izuna's dead body, Madara stared blankly at the cell wall, all his conscious effort going into avoiding falling into insanity. All he could comprehend was the realization that his war had done the very same thing he blamed the Senju for.

A million times over.

* * *

 **AN: sorry for the delay guys! school has started again and I'm super busy so I will probably be updating every other weekend or every weekend. And Salad-chan Madara was never showed in love in the canon so how do you know he is ooc?**

 **AN: After reading the reviews about the oocness of the characters in this story I decided to put a disclaimer. THIS IS AN AU AND THE CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC BECAUSE NONE OF THESE SCENARIOS HAVE HAPPENED IN THE CANON. Also Madara was never shown in love, even if it was implied, which it wasn't salad-chan. His relationship with Hashirama was clearly plainly platonic but just very strong. Secondly if the way I write the characters isn't to your liking please just don't read. Do not constantly whine about it in the reviews. I love taking criticism and suggestions but if you are going to keep complaining about the same thing, when no one else really has an issue, please stop.**

 **Thirdly Uchiha Madara is known to be insane and childish despite his cunning and manipulative skills because, apart from his bond with Hashirama Madara isn't exposed to non-platonic relationships. He grew up in a time of war, all he knew was war, no matter how smart he is if he was never in a relationship how would he go about loving someone in non-platonic way like he was experienced?**

 **Sakura is known to be immature when it comes to her love. She is pretty grounded in other areas of her personality, but it was only after she trained under Tsunade that she really lost the majority of her air-headedness. Uchihas are known to be rather below the norm when it comes to social activities and interactions. They are geniuses and excel in tactical areas but in day to day relationships they don't seem to be portrayed as having much experience. Obito I think is the exception to this. At least this is my interpretation of them in regards to non-platonic relationships. Also with Sasuke's current canon relationship with Sakura it is clear again that Uchihas suck at showing emotions in non-platonic relationships. Even in platonic relationships like between Naruto and Sasuke, it is clear that Sasuke doesn't really know how to express his feelings of friendship.**

 **I agree Madara is more mature than Sasuke but he still isn't experienced in non-platonic relationships so despite all his knowledge he is still a fumbling teenager in that section. Because he wasn't taught otherwise, that part of him has not grown or matured. Him loving Sakura will cause that to develop. Also to address the comment that Madara's relationship with Hashirama was homoerotic...well bonds are expressed rather differently in Japanese. Their culture makes it that if it is translated a certain way a friendship can seem romantic. This is literally because of the language. The way they view connections are different to that of the English speaking cultures. Also Madara was reincarnated to his 24 year old self so he has the hormones of someone in their 20's. Yes he lived to his nineties but he was reincarnated back to a younger age so he's going to act like it.**

 **On another note thank you to all those who have supported my interpretation of Madara and Sakura! I really appreciate your gratefulness and continued encouragement! *gives chocolate*~~**


	14. Chapter 14 - A New Path

Chapter 14 - A New Path

 _Naruto Chapter 691 - Uchiha Madara's death._

" _You're still so naive Hashirama...well you were always the optimistic one...maybe I should have gone that way too. Now my dream is coming to an end but yours isn't…"_

 _Hashirama smiles sadly at his dying comrade._

" _You were always in such a rush...it was fine even if our dreams didn't come true. The most important thing was to make sure we brought up a generation that would help us fulfill it."_

" _Heh," Madara scoffed lightly "In that case, it might have been impossible for me from the start...I hated having someone follow me from behind…"_

 _Hashirama smiles again, this time a little more light heartedly._

" _Remember back when we were children you said 'ninjas never know when they die' ….and if there ever were a way to immortality, that we'd share it no matter what...we'd have to exchange our cups and become brothers. But we're both dying now, so the only thing we can do now is to exchange our cups as comrades."_

 _Madara closes his eyes, death sucking the last bits of life out of his battered body._

" _Comrades...huh...well if that's how it is...I won't…" Death swoops in on him and his last words are swept away into nothingness. But the feel of them still remain. Comrades. Despite everything he and Hashirama still ended as comrades, as friends. They had been unable to fulfill their dream of becoming brothers of Konohagakure but all had not been lost._

 **AN: Just thought I would put an ode to Madara's death in 691. I read it over and over and came to the conclusion that Madara really had wanted to keep his bond with Hashirama, but his descent into darkness pretty much threw it out the window. His last words regarding their friendship struck me as powerful because contrary to what some people think I feel he wasn't objecting to them being comrades. To me it seems as though he agreed to be friends with Hashirama again. If his last words had been completed I think it would have gone like this. "Comrades...huh...well if that's how it is...I won't object. On that note let the story begin!**

* * *

Madara had lost track of how much time had passed since he returned to his cell. Sakura hadn't come to visit him in a while. Instead she'd sent substitute medics to check up on his condition and he'd been too mentally exhausted to object to it. Time seemed to disappear as darkness pressed down upon him. And his thoughts lay in disarray.

After he'd realized the true effects of his greedy war, he had been unsure as to what step he should take next. Was he supposed to regret something he had almost no choice but to do? Was he to forgive the Senju's hatred of him? Was he to let go of Izuna's death? For the first time Madara felt absolutely lost.

He was on the edge of a chasm and behind him was a roaring river. He'd become used to the river, he'd lived in it. But now that it drew closer to the chasm he was unsure if he should move forward or stay with what he knew, what he was sure of.

Even if he did manage to regret his actions how was he to atone? How was he to redeem himself? He'd already given up on his dream, the dream that had kept him alive and somewhat sane throughout Izuna's death. But everything was invalid now.

He found himself wishing for the peace of death again and he leaned back into his bed, head bowed with the weight he carried. The chasm was ever closer.

The cell walls seemed to press in on Madara and he struggled to breathe, insanity and confusion tugging at his mind. Beneath his calculative exterior he had always harboured unstableness, and now it threatened to come at him again.

" _...All we can do is exchange cups as comrades now."_ A familiar voice brushed against the recesses of Madara's mind. It was so faint that he almost ignored it but then it came again, this time louder and more prominent. As the voice grew his cell faded from around him and was replaced by a large white space. He could tell he was in a different dimension, but whether it was in his mind or in reality, he wasn't sure.

Madara blinked and was greeted with the sight of familiar feet, he could recognize them anywhere. And when he pulled himself up from the floor of the white space he already knew the face that would meet his eyes. It was Hashirama.

Madara's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he asked curtly, causing Hashirama to laugh at his fake hostility.

"Didn't you say shinobi don't know when they die?" Hashirama chuckled, grinning broadly at the Uchiha. "I see you're having a hard time…" Hashirama grew serious, folding his arms across his chest as he watched Madara carefully.

The Uchiha's eyes darkened and his gaze flickered slightly.

"Why are you here?" Madara questioned again, determined to get an answer. Hashirama sighed lightly.

"I am here because you need my help. It seems as though that Sakura child has done the one thing I was unable to do...to make you rethink your actions."

Madara frowned, mouth pressed together in a hard line, his eyes hard and stony.

"You already know it's too late for me to change. I already chose this path of darkness."

Hashirama stepped closer to Madara, brown eyes determined.

"Are you really going to let your pride get in the way again? You said it to me yourself...that maybe you should have taken a different path. The optimistic path. The opportunity to do so has presented itself again...don't let it pass you by Madara!"

When Madara didn't respond to his words, Hashirama grabbed him by the shoulders and Madara was struck by how real Hashirama seemed. Maybe this was happening in reality.

"Didn't you say you wanted to live in a world at peace? Well thanks to Naruto the world is currently in that position and you have the chance to experience it. Have you forgotten that you were the one who named this village? If it had been left up to me I would have failed without your help. You went astray and that's why I made Tobirama Hokage instead of you, but now that I am gone and you are the only one left from our generation you should cease this opportunity to learn from the next generation. The generation we made."

Madara's gaze softened slightly. As usual Hashirama's wisdom was no match for his dark hatred.

"Even if I embrace this opportunity how can I atone? What is there for me to learn from a place that betrayed me?"

A small smile curved Hashirama's lips and his grip on Madara's shoulders tightened.

"Live. You were given life again, so live and see the after effects of what you have done and learn that war is not the way. Take this chance and walk down my path, the path of optimism that you should have taken. I know you feel betrayed by the village but remember how it was started, remember that we started it to stop the war you hated so much. The same war that killed Izuna and so many others. Konoha is not the same anymore...Uzumaki Naruto has changed it and I can safely say he follows the path of the Will of Fire strongly."

Madara could feel the confusion of his darkness lifting. As always Hashirama had a way with getting through to him, and now that he wasn't swamped with bloodlust it was even easier for him to accept Hashirama's words. He'd accepted Hashirama as his comrade again just before he'd died and now he found himself listening to him again like the old days. It wasn't a feeling that he hated.

"What can I do? All I can think of in regards to this village is revenge…" Madara spat, lips curling in disgust.

"You can help. Strengthen the village's defenses. Your power is unrivaled and your battle strategies and tactics are like nothing Konoha has now. You could be a powerful asset and you could show the people of Konoha the reason why you helped to found this village. You may have tried to cut your ties, and your face may not be up on the Hokage mountain but nevertheless you are firmly seated in the roots of this village."

Hashirama removed one of his hands from Madara's shoulders and stretched out his hand. A single leaf with a hole in the center appeared in it and he holds it up in front of his eye.

"Do you remember this? The leaf that made you name this village?"

Madara's eyes flickers to the leaf and before he knew it, he was being drawn into a memory. He was standing on the mountain that currently held the faces of the hokages and was looking down at the village below. Hashirama asks him what they should name the village and at that moment a single leaf flutters into his hand.

Konoha had been his home. He had agreed to the truce with Hashirama because even though he wanted power and wanted to be a leader, he was tired of war. He was tired of the war he grew up in, the one that swept his life's light away from him. The war that had took Izuna from him.

Madara's breath hitched in his throat as the memory faded. He'd forgotten what it was like to feel at peace inside, like he had been at that time.

"I cannot go back to such a time...many things have happened and if I was to let it all go, Izuna's death would be meaningless," Madara murmurs, eyes clouded with thoughts.

"But are you willing to let Sakura go? Izuna has already died...but Sakura is here now."

Madara looked up at Hashirama, a cynical smile forming on his lips as he scoffed lightly.

"Heh...your naivety has never failed to amaze me."

Hashirama smirked, he knew he'd gotten through to Madara.

"It's your third life Madara, I think you could try being optimistic for once. Or are you afraid I will defeat you at that too?" But before Madara could retort Hashirama grew serious once again. "Now you have to bear the burden of your actions...if you want to have Sakura you have to begin on a new path. Show the people your strength, your true strength...not your hatred. Show them the reason why you founded this village."

Madara opened his mouth to retort, only to realize that Hashirama had disappeared and he was back in his cell. As he came to, the feeling of the cold metal of the shackles around his wrists jerked him back to reality.

Hashirama's words were like a poison in his system. They had completely invaded him and he was unable to purge himself of them. Exhaustion flooded Madara, and he ran a tired hand through his wild dark hair, suddenly feeling centuries old again.

* * *

Sakura shifted uncomfortably, knowing from the expressions on Kakashi-sensei's and Lady Tsunade's faces that she wasn't particularly going to love what they were about to say.

"Sakura…" Kakashi started, his single eye solemn as he looked at her over steepled fingers. "It has come to our attention that Uchiha Madara is not exactly responding well to interrogation. Or should I say, he is not responding _at all._ Therefore we need to move this on to the next phase to get _some_ information from him before the Council gets any more restless. I do know that I can override their decision on the main, but this is not the time to create unrest. We aren't prepared for civil war," Kakashi said gravely.

"Civil…" Sakura sputtered. "Surely…"

"We had a hard enough time explaining our plan to detain him despite the obvious benefits. You have to remember that Konoha is a democratic country, and despite being a large shinobi-faction, many of the council members are civilians, which is to remind us of those citizens that aren't born with the skillset that the shinobi possess. As such, you have to remember that a criminal of Madara's level is, to put it lightly, a very uncomfortable situation for people like them," Tsunade cut in.

"Also a very large section of the taxes paid by the civilians go towards the care of the shinobi, whose main job is the protection of the people. Due to the current state of the village, things are not exactly stable right now, and the people are terrified and traumatized. We cannot, in essence, harbor such a criminal within our gate if he isn't bettering the nation somehow," Kakashi continued.

"Not just from the perspective of the civilians either. There are a few people in high local government positions that would use Madara as means to further their careers, and treason can be a very attractive path for some of them if they feel convinced enough that they can use Madara's power as a backative," Tsunade continued.

Sakura frowned. She had already considered some of this back when Madara was first put in her care, but somehow hearing it from Tsunade-sama and Kakashi made it all the more real to her.

"But surely all we need is a bit more time…?" Sakura murmured, her brows pulling together. Although he didn't admit to feeling regret, Madara had seemed very shaken after visiting the clinic. So shaken, in fact, that she'd begun to hope.

Hope was a hard thing to get rid of, especially when her heart was counting on it to avoid being broken again.

"We don't have time. We have to take the next step now," Kakashi grunted, his eye narrowing in concentration.

"What… what is the next step?" Sakura asked. "Is there a medical section I have to sign off on?" Since she was his chief medic, it stood to reason she would have to sign him off as fit for whatever plan Kakashi had in mind.

"It's funny you should say…" Kakashi murmured with an eye crinkle that didn't set Sakura's nerves any more at ease.

"We need you to put him in the Rehabilitation Program," Tsunade said flatly "Plus we need to get him out but only on the condition that you monitor him". Directly to the point, and Sakura's gut. Which gave a weird squeeze.

Sakura was thankful she was already sitting, because she was positive her knees would have given out.

"M-Monitor?" Sakura gasped. "But I can't…"

"Yes, and as full-time as is possible. Shizune and I will take over your duties at the hospital, so apart from Madara all you will need to take charge of is the children's clinic. We think the best place to monitor him will be the Uchiha Compound. We've already gotten clearance from Sasuke, and Madara's section has been cleaned and prepared in advance by a recon team. They've also sealed the space and declared it a safe area."

As impressed as Sakura was with how fast Tsunade had moved with the plan, it was too fast.

"We understand that it must be a bit overwhelming, but there is no one else but you for the mission of monitoring him. He only responds to you, and he will need a lot of help adjusting to a time of peace and life outside a prison or cave. We no longer have any time or resources to spend on unproductive interrogations," Kakashi said, straightening in his chair.

"B-But…" Sakura stammered. It wasn't the plan that she really had a problem with per se, because it made sense. It was her imminent proximity to the Uchiha that she had a hard time accepting.

Being around him 24/7 in an environment that was open and normal would make her fall quick and hard. Quicker and harder than it had been in his cell.

She wasn't okay with that. Especially since the loss of Shiro.

"We have full faith in you, Sakura. You have done incredibly well with him so far and we are very impressed with you, but we will give you a few days to wrap your head around it," Tsunade said softly, coming closer to Sakura and patting her gently on the shoulder.

Sakura didn't feel very impressive.

In fact, her mind ran on little Shiro, and she felt like the devil herself for partially looking forward to being around him.

The guilt was crushing her, and Sakura rose, gave the Rokudaime and Tsunade-sama a hasty bow and a few swift words she didn't even register saying before she teleported from the room.

She had to visit the graveyard.

* * *

Several hours had passed; Sakura did not know how many, but she knew it had been a while considering the fact that the sun was setting, spreading a deep coral colour across the sky.

A soft wind was blowing, the calming, pleasant weather being the exact opposite to how she felt inside. She'd cried… a _lot,_ and her throat still ached, and her head pounded, and her heart was racing and she felt sick to her stomach and conscience.

Naturally, since she had feelings for Madara that she couldn't deny, she wanted to see him again. Reform him. Convince him he was wrong so her guilt would end. However, as with her experience with Sasuke, she was not the most skilled when it came to dealing with Uchiha males. And she was very attracted to them, which made the upcoming weeks a peril for her heart.

How would she manage loving Madara with no support - not even from herself?

It would be impossible.

It was wrong.

Unethical.

Downright disgusting, even.

Frankly, if she'd heard of some other person cozying up to a criminal as notorious as Madara, she would not condone it either.

Sakura felt frustrated tears burning her eyes again. She couldn't forsake the love she had for everyone else in the village and allow herself to fall for Madara, could she?

That would be betrayal!

Sakura was so lost to her thoughts that she almost didn't hear Naruto's approach.

"Thought I would find ya here," he said softly, dropping down to sit in the lotus position in front of her. He rested his palms on his knees.

"What am I even doing?" Sakura warbled, staring into his blue eyes and searching for answers. Naruto always seemed to know what to do in times like these. Okay… maybe ninety-percent of the time.

"Well, you're doing what your village needs you to do, for one," Naruto said. "As strange as it may sound to you, Sakura, you are literally the only person we know of that can do this. It's all on your shoulders now, and as heavy a burden as that is, you should be proud of yourself. You didn't get this far with some foreign power like me or Sasuke did…" he said with a smile.

"No," Sakura spat. "I got here by betraying my comrades and my village. I can't believe I…" she faltered, unable to say the words, and angry tears stung her eyes.

"You mean the feelings you have for him?" Naruto asked softly. "Love isn't a betrayal, Sakura-chan. It's a very powerful force that no human has the resource, chakra or otherwise, to contest."

"How can you say that?" Sakura wailed. "He… he's such a… he's despicable! He's a murderer and a cold-blooded one at that! He destroyed everything! He…"

"Sakura…" Naruto interjected, a slightly pained expression on his face. "Loving someone doesn't mean that you condone the things they do or say. Don't try to make love logical. It isn't, and logic is gonna lose to love each and every time, unless the love either isn't strong enough or isn't true enough. Because love is stronger. The things in your heart make it to your brain long before your brain even processes it. Everything you see is coloured by what is in your heart, but it is important to know that loving someone _despite_ their errors and faults is an extremely difficult and powerful thing. Plus Madara was once a good person...he just got messed up along the way. He's just like Sasuke that way, well a more dangerous version, but the point is nothing is wrong with loving him. It's what you do with that love that's important." Naruto leaned forward until his elbows rested on his knees, and he reached out and took Sakura's hands in his large, calloused ones.

"The plan is to reform him. To help him see that what he did wasn't right. To help him change for the better. I'm not saying you are going to be successful, but if you love him, it will at least give you the strength to keep trying. I know you can do it-ttebayo!"

"Since when did you become an expert on love?" Sakura pouted, but the tightness in her chest had already begun to ease. Naruto's eyes softened and his whiskered cheeks coloured.

"I'm not..I guess Hinata kinda has this effect on me or something… You could say it's from being the recipient of it," Naruto said with a lopsided grin. "I'm not the most perfect person myself… and she loved me from before I was anything like I am today."

"But I couldn't get through to Sasuke-kun so what if it's the same with Madara?" Sakura asked quietly, eyes averted. Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"Sasuke was different...what Sasuke needed was not romantic love but closure, and he would not have stopped until he'd gotten it. After Itachi's death and getting his ass kicked by me… he changed. Madara… maybe what Madara actually needs is romantic love. You can never tell."

"But what about Shiro? What about the village, and you guys…? Wouldn't loving Madara be betraying everyone? I mean so many people died because of him…"

"Did you know, Sakura, that a lot of people blamed me?" Naruto asked with a pained smile. "After the war, I used to pass the taverns and hear the civilians blaming me for not being strong enough to protect them. Of course, many people say crazy stuff when they're drunk, but some of them still blame me. Because you know me you may say that it doesn't make sense, but to those who lost their families and put their faith in me to protect them… it hurt them that I wasn't powerful enough. And who is to say that if Madara was not around there would have been peace? We live in a world of humans, and there will always be grief and greed and poverty and war. Who is to say that Madara hadn't taken out people that would have created more pain and suffering than he has, and now that he is detained, who is to say that there won't be someone else?

"You have to live your life the best you can, and as long as you aren't condoning his behaviour or helping him destroy the village… I don't see how your love is a betrayal," Naruto continued quietly.

"All I'm saying is, there is no reason to not love. As long as you understand what loving someone means. Now dry your eyes. Staying out here isn't helping the kids we need to check up on," Naruto said, visibly brushing off the somber mood and jumping to his feet. He reached down a hand and pulled Sakura to her feet.

And at that moment, Sakura was hard-pressed to understand how she had ever thought of him as dense and annoying.

Naruto had really grown up. Much more than she had.

* * *

Sakura walked through the quiet hallways of the interrogation centre, her sandaled feet silent on the hard concrete floor. She had broken the routine a bit today due to a hastily scheduled meeting at the hospital that overlapped with her usual visit to Madara's cell. Hence she was several hours early. A familiar tell-tale tingle in her spine had her masking her chakra and slowing her steps. She never ignored that feeling; that sixth sense, and she was alive today because of that.

She'd made a few more steps before she heard the first quiet sounds of low voices in the hallway. Hesitant to get much closer for fear of being discovered, Sakura instead slowly pushed chakra to her ears. She couldn't hear everything clearly, but she could hear enough.

And she knew the voices.

And that knowledge was compounded and verified by their chakra signatures.

These were people she came into contact with _very often,_ but what they were saying made her blood boil and run cold at the same time if that were possible.

"... that Uchiha scum deserves death. He's wasting the taxpayers' money, and valuable resources just to keep his measly life, which was taken from him by _right,_ " one male hissed.

"Aa. It would be in the village's best interest to send him back to the underworld he came from. What is worse is that the bloody council and the _Hokage_ are keeping the villagers and shinobi blind to his presence here. If word got out there would be pandemonium…" the other man added, a contemplative tone to his voice.

Sakura wondered at the blatancy of his inference, and the boldness of it. They _were_ in the interrogation building in the heart of Konoha after all, but then considering the public sentiment regarding Uchiha Madara, Sakura realized with sinking resignation that their boldness was not coming from a place of arrogance and carelessness, but rather one of reality.

Most likely, anyone hearing them would agree or ignore.

The truth was that if it got out what the Konoha government was doing with the resurrected Uchiha, not many would be sympathetic to the cause. Even the Konoha Twelve… well Eleven now, who were the most forward-thinking shinobi in Konoha had major reserves. In fact, Sakura had been victim to Shikamaru's scathing glares and cold silence ever since it was revealed to him that she was the Uchiha's primary medic.

"A revolt would be clear cause for the installation of a more… _useful…_ leader," a third voice said slyly.

If Sakura thought her blood had gone cold before when they were threatening Madara's life, it was ice in her veins now.

Her body went rigid as her brain tried to process the information and come up with a notion of how to deal with it.

Clenching her jaw, Sakura forced herself to listen to more of the conversation, steadily creeping closer to the source of the voices until she found herself close to a hidden door in the hall walls that led to a secret passageway leading to the village wall. She knew this because she'd transported badly damaged enemy ANBU through it herself on more than one occasion.

Stationed as she was, with her chakra signature completely masked, Sakura listened to the rest of the conversation, swallowing bile as the three people theorized about various plans to oust the Hokage, kill Madara, and ruin anyone who got in their way.

And their plans would work too, if they only found the perfect moment to release the information about Madara's existence to the public, and in a way that utilized the facts but misconstrued the true purpose of Madara's detainment.

Sakura knew she would need to act on this, and she also knew that time was of the essence. A City Rehabilitation meeting was to be held in several days time, and if the information was released then, when the council members, Godaime and Rokudaime were speaking to the public about the rehabilitation efforts to be made, there would be pandemonium. There would be great unrest, especially among those civilians that were so greatly wounded in heart, body, spirit and circumstance by the ninja war and already harbored great resentment towards any Shinobi much less the one that had orchestrated it all.

Sakura had a feeling that she would have to quell the situation on her own, because no one would really stand up for Madara and Naruto was out of the village on a three-day mission. The Rokudaime was also occupied, trapped in an important all-day council meeting that had already been deferred for months and could not be delayed any further, and Tsunade-sama was out of the Village at a medic conference in Suna.

And Sakura, as ashamed as she was to admit it, did not trust any other members of the current Konoha Twelve enough to bring the information to their attention. Ino was probably the only one she could mention it to, but then Madara had been the cause of the death of her father so Sakura felt it would be unfeeling to ask her friend to help save the man's life.

Especially since he still showed no signs of regret.

Sakura felt it would be completely inappropriate to ask Ino.

Hinata could probably be of assistance, but Neji's death had hit her so hard there was no way Sakura would feel right going to her for aid.

That left dealing with it up to her.

Because even though she was still unconvinced that it was okay to have feelings for Madara, she definitely did _not_ want him dead.

* * *

Sakura pursed her lips, brows drawn together and fists clenched at her sides. She stepped into the room, making no effort to be quiet or hide her presence. The men's heads whipped around, bodies stiffening, but they visibly relaxed when they saw that it was Sakura. A smirk curved her pink lips. They had made a dire mistake in assuming she wasn't a threat.

Sakura crossed her arms and leaned casually against the doorway, a rather sinister smile playing on her lips.

"So you think you can just assassinate Uchiha Madara and usurp the Hokage without anyone finding out?"

The ANBUs' eyes widened and they sputtered, trying to cover themselves.

"What are you talking about?" the brown haired man to Sakura's right sputtered, trying to feign innocence. Sakura rolled her eyes and took a couple steps forward, smile wiped off her face and green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Do not pull any shit with me. You know exactly what I am talking about and I heard you directly. So, you can either cooperate with me or suffer." Sakura pushed chakra into her fist, which glowed ominously and it was enough to remind the men that she was of Kage level.

"W-What do you want? And you're just a traitor anyway! How can you defend that psycho?"

Sakura didn't respond, instead she flash stepped up towards the ANBU who had called her a traitor and grabbed him by the neck, then proceeded to slam him into the stone wall hard...very hard.

"The only traitors here are you filth. If I ever report your actions to the Hokage you will be executed for treason!" Sakura hissed dangerously and the ANBU gulped nervously. She let him go and he hit the floor with a resounding thud and she casually brushed off her hands, the smile from earlier returning.

"Great. Since that is settled we can move on to cooperating. You will drop this plan of your or you will be exempt from all treatments. I don't care if you are dying, if you don't stop I won't heal you and I will order every medic in Konoha to do so as well. Or maybe I should have you demoted to a genin and make sure that the only missions you get are patrol or catching cats...or better yet, I could inform the Hokage of your treason and either seal your chakra completely or have you executed...after having Naruto put you in your place for trying to disturb the peace he fought so hard for." Sakura's smile widened. "I'm sure you would rather not be on the other end of his Rasengan. There are so many options for punishment," Sakura added gleefully. "Should I continue? There are even some where you live."

The ANBU scrambled to their knees, trembling like the cowards they were as they bowed low before Sakura.

"No please! Please save us just this once!"

"I'm not sure," Sakura scowled, tapping her finger on her chin. "I have to be completely sure that you won't go against my word… Besides, you don't seem like the sort to be worthy of your ANBU title, if you're scurrying about plotting treason..."

"We won't! we won't!" they chimed and Sakura's smirk widened.

"I'll be sure that you don't because you won't be ANBU anymore."

"What? But I thought you said if we cooperated we would get to keep our positions!" the brown haired ANBU wailed. Sakura smothered a laugh.

"I did not say that. I just said that if you cooperated you would live. Now get out of my sight before I decide to end you myself. And count yourselves lucky I won't be telling the Hokage the real reason you're being demoted."

"Y-Yes Sakura-sama!"

Sakura watched the traitorous ANBU scurry out of the room and smirked in satisfaction, then she turned on her heel and continued her path to Madara's cell.

* * *

Madara sat on the edge of his bed, head bowed with the weight of his thoughts. He'd been sitting in the dark for so long he'd lost track of time. He still hadn't seen Sakura and it was driving him crazy.

Had she abandoned him? Had he successfully driven her away? Maybe Hashirama was right. Maybe he really did need to start on a fresh path in order to keep Sakura by his side...in order to get through this third life. Madara ran a calloused hand through his dark hair, a frustrated growl escaping his chapped lips. The cell felt as though it was suffocating and his mind threatened to give in again.

He needed to see Sakura.

Just then, the cell door swung open and Madara knew even before he looked up that it was Sakura. He could tell her presence anywhere.

She had come.

The Uchiha swallowed harshly and pushed his impassive mask back in place.

"So you finally decided to come," he rasped, eyes narrowed defensively.

Sakura licked her lips and nodded slightly. "I had things to...work out," she said softly, averting her gaze from Madara's piercing dark one.

Madara closed his eyes and for a minute Sakura's presence seemed as though it would overwhelm him. She watched silently as his inner conflict broke through his mask but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Why are you here?" Madara prodded, eyes hooded as he watched Sakura intensely.

The pinkette stepped forward, unlocking the fetters around his hands and feet before quietly answering.

"I need you to come somewhere with me."

* * *

 **AN: Here is the chapter 14! Sorry for the super long wait but I was busy with school and had some serious writer's block T_T anyway I'm back now! hehe just two more chapters and this story is complete! And as I promised, there will be a sequel. Also if this story gets at least 480 reviews by chapter 15 you guys get to suggest one scene you want to see in the sequel and I will choose from the suggestions!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Starting Over

**Chapter 15 - Starting Over**

Madara blinked at her blandly, looking down at her fingers as she turned the key in the locks. His dark gaze slid back up to hover on her face.

"Do you think releasing me is a good idea?" Madara sneered slightly, rolling his wrists as he acclimated himself to his newfound freedom.

"I'm not releasing you. You are still very much in my custody," Sakura said lightly. "I might remind you that you are basically civilian right now," she added with a small, not entirely mirthful smile.

Madara watched her bustle around him a little, standing when she prompted him to. He observed her removing the sheets and pillows from his cot with thinly veiled curiosity.

"Are we not coming back here after your little field trip?" he asked, one dark brow raising. She was being very trusting of him, he thought. There he was, completely unfettered, and she was showing no signs of distrust or guardedness.

"That all depends on you," Sakura muttered without looking at him. She straightened after stripping the cot and placed her hands on her hips. "Aren't you curious about where we are going?" she asked, her eyes twinkling strangely.

"Hn," Madara grunted in response, completely unwilling to admit to his curiosity. Or his excitement.

"Well, I guess you aren't interested," Sakura conceded easily… without pressing him any at all.

It was almost like she hadn't intended to tell him even if he asked. And now that he knew she didn't want to tell him, he wanted to know more.

But he wouldn't ask.

Madara frowned.

"Well, follow me," Sakura declared somewhat cheerfully, turning on her heel and exiting from the cell. She had already disappeared into the hallway before Madara took his first step. It was hesitant, and admittedly a little shaky, but it was the first unshackled step he'd taken completely on his own in months. For the first couple steps, the lack of the heavy metal around his ankles felt strange but also liberating. When he reached the doorway of the cell he noticed Sakura a couple feet away in the adjoining hallway, watching him closely. She looked almost proud.

Madara straightened under Sakura's gaze, pulling himself up to his full height. He may have lost everything but he was definitely not going to slouch around like a commoner. No, he would show that he wasn't just a criminal, he was also one of the founders of the village. Plus he didn't want to let Sakura down. He rather liked that she seemed to be proud of him.

"Do you need help walking? Your limbs shouldn't be that weak but-" Sakura began but was interrupted by a haughty Madara.

"I am not in need of any assistance," he scowled, as if the very notion was preposterous. Sakura shrugged lightly, smothering a smile behind her hands before continuing down the hall.

* * *

After gathering the escort team of ANBU, Sakura took the back roads to the Uchiha compound. She figured it would be best if Madara didn't just stroll through the main parts of Konoha just yet.

Especially since he was unbound.

It was an important step to reward him for the somewhat good behavior he had been on apart from being uncooperative in interrogation. Based on the guidelines of the program, it was also important for him to be given some sort of freedom.

When they arrived at the warded section of the Uchiha compound, Sakura dismissed the ANBU and turned to Madara.

"This is where you will be staying," she said lightly, gesturing to the building in front of her.

Madara's gaze swept over the compound and for a short moment he could imagine the days when it used to be busy with the activities of the Uchiha. But he pushed away the thoughts as soon as they came because he didn't like the strange feeling it caused in his chest. Noticing the change in Madara's eyes, Sakura cleared her throat and hooked her hand around his wrist, pulling him inside the house.

She mentally kicked herself for not thinking of the fact that he might have felt awkward coming back to the Uchiha compound when all of his clan was gone. But then again, this was the only place he could stay.

"There isn't much inside yet, but you can always add more later," Sakura babbled, feeling rather self conscious beneath Madara's gaze. Her eyes trailed down to her hand and she quickly let go of Madara's wrist. She didn't miss the small smirk that flashed across his lips.

"Hn. Where will you stay?" Madara asked, seating himself on the nearby sofa, arms crossed over his chest as he observed Sakura.

"I will probably just sleep out here or in one of the other bedrooms," Sakura said. She really hoped he wasn't suggesting that she sleep _with_ him.

Mainly because she wasn't sure she could resist. She _had_ slept in his cell for over a month.

"Hn."

An awkward silence lapsed between Sakura and Madara, and the pinkette cleared her throat before speaking.

"The rehabilitation program I was telling you about is designed to help you reintegrate into society and function without the grip of insanity. I will still be using the Chakra Scent Technique but not as much, because I want you to become less dependent on it," Sakura paused to make sure she had Madara's attention and when she saw that he was listening she continued. "You are not allowed attack anyone physically or verbally, your chakra will not be unsealed until you have fully proven that you will not harm the village or anyone in it, you will be allowed to train if you would like, but I will have to be there while you do it. If you break any of the rules, your freedom will be revoked and you will return to the cell. If you try to attack anyone, you will be restrained and if you struggle you will be sedated. It is important to note," Sakura added, her voice hardening from the unfairness of this rule, "that this includes self defence. Please stay in my presence or the guardian ANBU as much as possible, because you are not even allowed to defend yourself."

Madara raised his brow as Sakura finished speaking. He felt rather offended that the puny Konoha people thought that he would think of senselessly attacking them. He was above causing such obvious grievances. If he was going to attack anyone in Konoha it would be after careful planning and plotting. He prided himself on being a master mind afterall.

However the ban on even self defence was taking it too far, and it rankled.

Still, as his mind ran through the implications of that particular rule, Madara found that it might not be as terrible as all that. If anyone attacked him, he would simply have to… _convince_ Sakura to defend him. He wondered if he could manage to orchestrate things so he would actually get to see her fight… that would be diverting… but he would have to be careful not to put her in any real danger.

"Are the rules you have to follow clear?" Sakura asked softly yet firmly and Madara considered not answering but knew it would not be in his best interests to go against orders...for now anyway.

"Hn," Madara grunted, nodding stiffly.

"Even the part about defending yourself?" Sakura pressed.

"Hn," Madara grunted again, adding a resigned sigh for effect. "I have no chakra, and I have not had any exercise in months after being reincarnated. I couldn't defend myself against a shinobi even if I tried…" he said under his breath, purposely leaving out the part that he didn't _need_ physical strength or chakra to defend himself against anyone who dared to underestimate him. He wasn't Uchiha Madara for nothing.

Sakura sighed in relief, a smile stretching across her face. The burden of getting him to cooperate had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Okay, follow me," Sakura said, leading him to one of the bedrooms where a set of folded towels lay neatly on a small table next to a bath of steaming water. "I had a bath prepared for you, so wash up and change, and then I will tell you about what is next."

Madara didn't object, as he was still feeling that indescribable prison-cell grime clinging to him. But even if he had any objections, he wouldn't have gotten a chance to voice them, because Sakura left right after speaking, locking the door behind her.

Madara allowed himself to sulk a bit.

It had occurred to him to ask her to wash his back for him, but she had already left, and he refused to raise his voice to ask her to return. His eyes fell to the long-handled brush that lay beside the towels.

That would have to suffice.

* * *

Roughly twenty minutes later, the door to the bedroom opened, and Madara stalked out of the room, his hair dripping wet, and his body covered only by a loosely gripped towel that he held around his hips with one hand.

Sakura tried not to stare at his defined upper torso, but based on how dry her mouth had gotten, she knew she was probably making an utter cake of herself right now.

But it was hard, because in this environment, he looked every part the arrogant lord of a mansion and not anything like a weak patient.

"What…" she managed to croak out before spinning around and turning her head away.

"You forgot to give me clothing," Madara said in explanation. "Or does our next activity require my nakedness?" he continued. Sakura was _sure_ he wasn't being suggestive, but she heard it that way anyway, and felt her face flush with heat.

"Sorry about that. I expressly told the ANBU to place them on the table. I will get them for you," she said, trying not to stalk away from him too swiftly. After returning with the clothes, Sakura handed them to him, not sure where to look when she faced him.

Making eye contact would definitely let him know how she felt about him.

Staring at a random spot on his face would let him think she was admiring him, or would be way too awkward.

Allowing her eyes to traverse his body would not do any favors for her self control…

As it was, her eyes ended up darting all over the place.

"You've seen me naked before, Sakura," Madara said, a hint of mirth in his tone. He moved as if to take the clothes from her hands, but instead, he closed his fingers over hers. "Or is it that the change of location makes it easier for us to… get along? You already dispersed the ever watchful ANBU," he continued, dropping his tone and stepping closer to her. "We are quite alone."

Sakura weakly attempted to yank her hand away, but he held her fast.

"I'm quite naked under this towel, Sakura," he tacked on. Sakura's gaze shot to meet his, convinced that he was taunting her. But while she caught a glimpse of playfulness in his eyes, the black orbs were very dark and very serious.

"Please get dressed," was all she could think to say. It didn't come out as firm as she would have liked, but if he leaned any closer or tried to kiss her…

"Hn," he exhaled, leaning away and taking the clothes from her, but not before sliding his fingers against hers underneath the folded clothes.

Sakura watched as he stalked back into the room, closing the door behind him, and released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Regardless of how precarious it made her position, Madara's new surroundings had definitely boosted his confidence, and from a medical standpoint, this was a good thing. Emotionally, however, she was in a very dangerous place.

Minutes later, when she had gotten herself under control, Madara re-emerged from the room, fully clothed this time in a dark blue shirt and pants, and sandals. It was very simple clothing, but they fit him very well.

"Sit here," Sakura said, indicating a chair next to her. Madara made his way to her and gracefully sat.

"We need to avoid a riot in the streets, so I'm just going to…" she started, running a comb through his hair. "... make some changes," she finished, scraping all his hair up into a neat ponytail at the back of his head. Moving around to look at him face to face, Sakura pulled down a couple locks to frame his face.

Madara snatched the mirror she extended towards him to view the damage. He glared at his reflection.

"I refuse," he said, reaching around to yank the hair tie from his hair so that his hair could fall freely to his back again. "Do not touch my hair," he said haughtily.

Sakura sighed exasperatedly and took the soft tone she did with the obstinate children at her clinic.

"We cannot allow the civilians to know who you are until your release is officially announced. You are very famous around here so I figure people would notice you pretty easily. However if I changed your hair, since I can't put a henge on you because of the chakra seals, you should be less recognizable. Be thankful that I didn't decide to cut your hair," she said with a strange grin.

Madara grit his teeth, visibly annoyed at the situation, but he was smart enough to know that Sakura had a point.

"Hn. Fine. But only until they officially know of my presence." He grit his teeth as he allowed her to remake the ponytail. He wasn't pleased with this attack on his hair and he wouldn't pretend to be either.

"Great! Well I think we can get down to business then!" Sakura chirped, green eyes sparkling. "You will need to stock this place with food, because I didn't remember to do it before hand," Sakura lied blithely. She needed to see what, if any, social skills Madara had when placed in a normal circumstance.

"Hn."

Sakura reached into her pocket and retrieved her purse, handing a few ryo to Madara. He stared at her outstretched hand in disgust tinted with a bit of shock, as if he couldn't quite believe that she thought he needed her money. He was a prisoner, not a beggar.

"I do not need your funds. I am perfectly capable of buying sustenance for myself. I will have to unfreeze the Uchiha fortune I suppose, because I doubt my nephew has had the sense to do so as of yet."

"It's not a matter of what you need," Sakura said. "This is your first budget. The better you behave, the more your budget will increase. After a very long time of very good behavior, I suppose you may have your clan coffers opened to you," she said, pressing the coins into his hand and forcefully closing his fingers over them.

"Budget?" Madara scoffed proudly. "Uchiha are not confined to such trifling matters." He turned his hand over and opened his fist, allowing the coins to fall to the floor.

"They are now," Sakura said, her eyes narrowing. "Now pick the coins up."

"...Pick…" Madara faltered, realizing that Sakura was very serious about what she was saying.

"Yes, bend and pick them up."

Madara grit his teeth, biting back a harsh reply and instead, bent elegantly at the waist and smoothly picked up the fallen coins.

"Hn, I suggest that you remember I am your senior," he said stiffly, pocketing the coins and turned with a rather elaborate flick of his head, his long hair swishing behind him.

Sakura raised a brow and smirked.

"Meaning?" she asked smoothly, smothering a smile when Madara visibly bristled.

"You will respect me and you will not talk down to me foolish girl. You forget I have been alive for centuries and you are but a trifli-"

"You are a prisoner. You are older and thus you have my formal respect, but anything else you will have to earn. You have caused me much pain, so I suggest that you stop acting entitled and actually try to be something other than arrogant!" Sakura interrupted, green eyes fierce. She wasn't about to take any crap from the Uchiha. Especially since she was so desperate to have him actually come through the program.

"I did not intended to hurt you...I admit I was blinded by my own desires, but it was never my intention to purposely hurt you. My motives were more important to me than anything else. I did not stop to consider anyone else's feelings. But now I suspect that thought process was rather...subpar."

For a moment Sakura almost thought that Madara was joking, but she knew he would never joke about such a matter...plus she didn't even think he _could_ joke. Her chest squeezed. Was he beginning to feel remorse?

"Oh...well I suppose I didn't necessarily think of it in that light either," Sakura said slowly, her throat constricting ever so slightly. A change of topic was in need.

"Hn."

Sakura forced a smile and motioned towards the door. "We should get going then!"

* * *

As they made their way through the streets of Konoha, Madara was on high alert. He could feel everyone watching them, because of course he was a face no one had seen before. His eyes narrowed when someone mistakenly bumped into him and he had to keep himself from giving a reaction. Instead when the person muttered an apology, he haughtily ignored them.

Instead, he focused on walking close enough to Sakura that the backs of their hands would brush with each step.

"We should be able to find everything we need here," Sakura said, gesturing to a section of the street that was reserved for the fresh produce market.

Madara nodded distractedly, eyes taking in the new surroundings. Konoha had changed drastically from the last time he had strolled its streets. Back then, it had hadn't been nearly as busy as it was now, which he supposed was due to a smaller population at the time. The structures hadn't been as well-built either, even though these new buildings must have been very recently erected after the war flattened most of the old ones.

But some things stayed the same.

Even though there were children that ran playing through the streets, there was a haunted look in the eyes of many. That much was the same Konoha he remembered. With visions of war and strife in the eyes of all he passed. Even though the present was a present of peace, the memories and the pain remained tied inside the souls of the survivors.

Madara felt a heavy weight sink in his stomach, and it refused to dispel no matter how he tried to divert his attention to other things. He knew that this time _he_ was responsible for the majority of the suffering he saw in the eyes of the people and for some strange reason it did not sit well with him. He could not shrug it off as he would have before.

He was so preoccupied he bumped into Sakura when she stopped at a stall and began eyeing the produce.

"Which ones would you like?" Sakura questioned for the second time, finally gaining Madara's attention. His head snapped towards her and when his eyes landed on her familiar face the tension in his chest eased slightly. His eyes followed her fingers to the heaps of fruits, vegetables and spices displayed at the various stands.

"You can choose," he said shortly, wanting to just get back to the privacy of the Uchiha compound.

"Actually, you will have to do all the shopping yourself. I'm only here to watch over you. You will not be having servants and minions like you are used to. Get used to your independence," she said with a small laugh.

Madara scowled slightly but then decided he'd prove to Sakura that he could do this shopping that she thought was above his abilities. Uchiha Madara was not afraid of shopping like a peasant.

"Hn," he grunted haughtily, turning away from Sakura to peruse the various produce. He picked up a tomato and disdainfully inspected its surface, ignoring the aghast look of the seller behind the stall. He decided that the tomato was not up to his standards he tossed it back into the pile.

"How subpar," he muttered quietly before stalking off to another stall with tomatoes. Once again he inspected the fruit, but this time the seller decided to interact with him.

"How many tomatoes would you like sir?" the seller asked and Madara's head snapped up. He couldn't believe the peasant was actually talking to him. At least she used honorifics.

"That depends on the price," he said smoothly, eyeing the vendor haughtily. But before the lady could say anything he continued. "In fact I want five dozens. Your tomatoes are quite up to the standard. Probably even superb," he stated flatly. Superb tomatoes was the least she could do.

The vendor raised a brow at Madara's tone, but reached for a bag to put the tomatoes in.

"Are you nobility or something? I haven't seen you around before…" she asked and Madara instantly stiffened. "You resemble that handsome Uchiha boy quite a lot," the vendor continued and Madra's brow twitched in annoyance. First she dared to talk to him and now she was comparing him to his very diseased looking great nephew?

He opened his mouth to retort but Sakura jabbed him in the side with her elbow and answered instead.

"Oh he's just a distant relative of Sasuke-kun's, anyway thank you for the tomatoes," she chirped, nudging Madara into handing the vendor a few coins and taking the bag of fruit. She bowed respectfully, waiting on Madara to do the same, but he'd already begun to stalk away.

Quickly grabbing him by the back of the shirt, Sakura hauled him back and pushed him down into an awkward forty-five degree bow.

"Thank you for the tomatoes," she growled under her teeth through a wide smile.

"Thank you for the above average tomatoes," Madara parrotted, mainly from shock, before Sakura allowed him to stand again and steered him to the next stall.

"What do you think you are doing?" Madara hissed when he'd recovered from the shock. Sakura smiled brightly at him.

"Making sure you use your manners. Right now you are in debt to the whole of Konoha so I suggest you not forget that. You are not nobility, you are not above them, and you are not deserving of anything more than their contempt. You are actually at the bottom of the food chain right now, and you will have to earn your way up."

The haunted look in the people's eyes flashed before Madara again and he swallowed his haughty comment. He couldn't deny that he was in their debt. He still didn't understand how he could not be above them as it was in his nature to be so. He was born to be above all as far as he was concerned. But he figured Sakura had a point and so he decided he would thank the vendors to some extent.

Madara scooped up a handful of eggplants after admiring their rich purple colour, and handed the required amount of money, bowing stiffly from above the waist, chin still held high.

"Hn, surprisingly exceptional eggplants...thank you." Madara turned on his heel, not waiting to hear the vendor's reply and stalked off to the next stall.

When Sakura noticed him going for more peculiar but richly coloured vegetables, she decided to intervene.

"You should probably plan out what you are going to purchase, Madara-san. You don't exactly have a lot of money allotted to you for this week. You should be smarter about-"

"This...is for the week?" He asked slowly as if the very idea was absurd. Which to him it was. "Besides, I don't think you should be telling me to be smarter," he added loftily before spotting some lettuces in the next stall of such stunning green that he found himself moving towards them.

Sakura raised her brow but decided not to say anything. Instead, she would let him find out the error of his ways for himself. She was not going to babysit him.

After buying a bag of rice, a couple sticks of dango and some apples, Madara declared that he was finished with shopping and stalked back to the Uchiha compound. He'd had enough of mingling with the villagers.

* * *

When they arrived back at the compound, Madara decided he wanted to train. He was never a fan of relaxing or just lazing around and figured if one was able bodied, one should train or work. He was strict when it came to his training, which was one of the main reasons, apart from talent, why he was so skilled.

"I wish to train," Madara said slowly, eyeing Sakura closely. He had a feeling she might be a bit hesitant, but when she cheerfully replied he was proven wrong.

"Okay sure," Sakura nodded, looking up from the stack of research papers she had been perusing. "Just make sure that you don't overexert yourself. Please warm up adequately."

"Hn. I will need a set of Kunai."

Sakura frowned slightly, but reached into the pouch she wore at her side, retrieved a scroll and unsealed it, handing the kunai inside to Madara.

"I am trusting that you will do only what you are supposed to with these…" Sakura trailed quietly before placing the kunai and shuriken in Madara's hand.

For a moment a look of disbelief flashed across his face. He had expected Sakura to be a lot less trusting when it came to giving him weapons.

"Hn," he muttered, then turned and walked out the door towards the training area he'd seen earlier.

* * *

Sakura sat on the grass on the far side of the training field and watched as Madara warmed up his muscles. When he straightened and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside, Sakura felt heat rush to her face. She knew she was acting like a silly school girl but Madara was very attractive to say the least. Her eyes caught his gaze and he smirked devilishly at her.

He knew exactly how to embarrass her and she hated it.

Madara twirled the kunai between his fingers, relishing the feel of the metal underneath his skin. It had been months since he'd trained, but it felt like years. He aligned himself with the target board attached to a tree a couple feet away from him and closed his eyes, focusing on the kunai in his hands. Then he launched it with extreme expertise, opening his eyes only when the thud of the kunai hitting the target board sounded.

Madara frowned when he noticed that it was about an inch or two away from the bullseye. It was not perfect and he abhorred that. He was used to hitting the bullseye every single time, even with his eyes closed and his back turned.

"Wow you're really good! I didn't expect you to be so good without your chakra and after being bedridden for a few months," Sakura praised genuinely, smiling proudly. She always felt happy when her patients recovered. Madara scowled.

"I've been training for over one hundred years, and having only been bedridden for several months and I miss the target by two inches?" he snarled, his mood obviously foul. "You are proud of that?"

Sakura blinked, not quite knowing what to say to that. The fact that she was unable to justify her pride somehow pissed Madara off more, and he sent the next kunai flying at the target with a harsh swipe of his hand. The second kunai lodged, to the hilt, at the dead centre of the target board.

Madara smirked.

That was more like it.

"I suppose your generation would settle for such sub par skills. But I am Uchiha Madara and I do not miss targets. I was drilled from before I could walk in the ways of the shinobi and the way of battle. For me, missing the target is like denying myself," Madara said harshly, eyes narrowed as he sent two more kunai flying into the center.

"We Uchiha do not settle for anything less than perfection."

"I believe you," Sakura said with a strange grin. "You Uchiha can be perfect asses and perfect idiots at times. Also perfectly obtuse."

Madara stared at Sakura almost blankly, not getting her jab at all.

"You may not understand the severity of such a failure. Although you being as young as you are would not know what it would have been like to miss a target as an Uchiha. Especially in my generation."

Sakura sighed lightly. Madara really did not know how to relax.

"I was joking," she said exasperatedly, smothering a giggle when Madara looked at her as if she'd grown another head. He really didn't get it.

"Hn," Madara grunted, deciding not to bother to try and understand Sakura's humour. He pushed his hair back, focusing on his stance and carrying out a series of basic taijutsu moves. When he found his body easily holding out, he advanced the skillset until he was at the regular combination he used. However, by then he was winded and sweaty, and despite his annoyance that he was already exhausted, the physical exertion made him feel much more like himself.

"I think you should stop now," Sakura said softly, getting to her feet and walking towards Madara when she noticed him sway slightly.

"I am not done yet," he said stubbornly and Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Yes you are."

"Release some of my chakra so that I may test my Sharingan," he demanded with a huff, extending his hand so she could see the chakra blockers on his wrist.

"Nice try, but no. You are confined to taijutsu. If you want your chakra unsealed you have to reach the point where you are no longer viewed as a threat to Konoha," Sakura answered, firmly, but her tone softened when she saw the disappointment in his eyes. "Besides, it would be best to recover more muscle tone and stamina before you tax your chakra pathways."

"Hn," Madara scowled before turning and stalking back into the house.

* * *

Madara stared at his ingredients for a long moment before turning to look at Sakura.

"You have to cook them yourself. I'm not your maid, and you can't employ any servants either," she said.

Madara turned to look at the ingredients again. He was a little skeptical of the gorgeous produce. He took a step backwards, then slowly approached Sakura. He'd showered after training, but had foregone a shirt so that he could be rewarded with Sakura appreciative gaze on his torso.

"Surely you could be convinced to assist me this time," he said slowly, tipping her chin with his index finger. He watched her rose lashes flutter and her green eyes darken. "I'm afraid I have far less training in a kitchen than on a battlefield," he continued, pushing her slowly backwards until her back hit the kitchen counter.

Sakura couldn't have responded if she tried, and her brain was moving so slowly she could hardly even keep up.

Madara placed his free hand on the counter, caging her between his body and the counter.

"Surely you would deign to reward me with a little help, Sakura," he said, the way he said her name making the lack of honorific entirely too obvious. He dipped his head and she barely managed to turn her head in time so that his lips brushed her jaw instead of her mouth.

"E-Enough!" she said weakly, clearing her throat and pushing against his chest.

"So will you help?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and sliding the hand that had been on her chin to the side so he could play with her hair. When Sakura faltered, he smiled for the first time, and leaned closer to her again. His smile made Sakura's heart race at top speed.

"What are you doing?" Sakura sputtered.

"You look like you need more convincing. I still have some very persuasive arguments to bring forth," he said, his voice dropping almost to a whisper as he advanced. The hand on the counter shifted so that it made contact with her side.

Sakura licked her lips nervously and cleared her throat.

"F-Fine! I will direct you!" she squeaked, trying to gare but failing epicly. Madara smirked confidently and ran his finger down her jaw.

"Hn, I would be pleased to have you do so."

Sakura pushed him back and stalked around him, grabbing a frying pan from the cupboard and forcing herself not to think about how nice his hand felt in her hair.

Minutes later when the oil was heated, Sakura instructed Madara to cut up the egg plant and tomato into small cubes. He was obviously good with a knife, but kept asking Sakura to 'instruct' him.

"I think you can do the rest on your own now," Sakura said and Madara raised his brow.

"Are you uncomfortable in my presence Sakura?" he asked, his voice a low drawl. The pinkette's face flushed and she crossed her arms indignantly.

"What? Of course not! But I'm not going to do everything for you," she snapped causing Madara's smirk to widen.

"Hn," he smirked smugly, leaning forward pluck a piece of eggplant which had stuck itself to Sakura's cheeks and popped it into his mouth, eyes dark and sensual as he watched her.

"Just cook your food!" Sakura huffed, cheek burning where Madara had touched it, and stormed out of the kitchen.

When Madara finished stir frying his eggplant and tomatoes and added it to some rice he cooked, both he and sakura sat down to eat dinner. Sakura had brought her own dinner, which she'd cooked from the night before and when she unpacked her layered bento boxes Madara realized that he probably should have taken her advice at the market earlier that day.

But he wasn't about to admit that and so ate his rice and stir fried eggplant and tomatoes confidently.

Still, the scent of the beef in her bento box kept seizing his attention. Sakura caught him looking at the pieces of meat in her box and grinned.

"Would you like to taste some?" she asked, indicating the beef, rice-balls, egg rolls and vegetable stir fry that lay before her. Madara had a sinking feeling that once he tasted hers, he would lose his interest in his own food, so he only grunted his denial before returning his attention to his own food.

"I will observe your shopping procedures next week," he said instead before taking another bite of rice. Sakura grinned smugly.

"I am wise when it comes to cooking," she bragged, savouring another piece of beef.

Madara decided he couldn't disagree.

* * *

Sakura folded her lips between her teeth and watched as Madara shifted closer to her. He knew he was going too close to her for her comfort, but after getting a taste in the kitchen, he was hungry for more physical contact with her. He wanted to do some chakra scent therapy before bed, even though Madara was having a remarkably good night - there was no threat of an episode tonight.

Still, he didn't think that he had to confine his sessions with Sakura to when he was feeling the insanity closing in on him. Plus it was an excuse to get close to her, which is what he desired.

"Can you use your technique on me?" Madara asked slowly, inwardly hoping that Sakura wouldn't refuse him. When she nodded he smirked and moved closer to her.

Sakura channeled her chakra into her hands and and rested them on Madara's upper arms. He closed his eyes, breathing in her calming cherry blossom scent. Then, before she could object he looped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards his chest and resting his head in the crook of her shoulder.

Sakura swallowed, the chakra in her hands flickering as she momentarily lost concentration. Ever since she had come to terms with the fact that it was okay for her to like Madara it was hard for her to restrain herself around him. She liked him and the fact kept presenting itself to her over and over.

Madara brushed his lips against the side of Sakura's neck, relishing in the way she shivered beneath his touch. Her hands dropped from his arms and she moved to push him away but he held her firmly.

"Stay" he said, his voice low and deep. Sakura bit her lip and found herself giving in, not that she really wanted to do otherwise. She raised her hand, brushing in along Madara's jawline, heart thundering in her chest as her fingertips made invisible trails along his skin. But when she realized exactly what she was doing, the pinkette pulled back her hand and turned away, mumbling an apology.

"Sorry...I just..I'm tired," she said quietly, eyes focused on the ground. Madara leaned back, resting his finger underneath her chin and tilting her head towards his.

"I don't want you to stop," he said simply and Sakura suppressed a shiver at the look in his eyes.

"But-" she began but was interrupted by the Uchiha.

"It is hard to not view Konoha in the way I have before...and I don't know if I can atone for my actions or if I truly want to. But I do know that I want you and I am willing to do whatever it takes to have you. Even trying to go down a new path." Madara paused, struggling to put his thoughts into words. It wasn't that he lacked eloquence, however admitting he was wrong or that he might have been was not something he was used to. He still felt so conflicted inside, but he wanted Sakura more than he wanted to hold on to his hatred. Besides Hashirama had a point, it was time to start a new path because his old one had been severed.

"For your sake I am willing to try a new life. I will never like these Konoha scum nor will I ever forgive the wrong done to me, nor will I wish I had taken a different path. But I will not harm Konoha again, because I do not wish to cause you any more pain."

Sakura swallowed harshly, eyes stinging with tears at Madara's words. He hadn't said he regretted what he did but he didn't have to say it for Sakura to see that he was beginning to change. It was slow and even if the change was solely for her instead of because he actually wanted to change, she didn't mind. She could work with that until later.

"You...What changed your mind?" Sakura whispered, green eyes wide as she looked adoringly at Madara. A little smirk tugged at his lips and he leaned forward, lips inches away from hers.

"This," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers and licking along the seam of her lips, locking his tongue gently around her's when she allowed him to enter her mouth.

Sakura's arms automatically rose to circle Madara's neck and at first she tried to tell herself she shouldn't be kissing Uchiha Madara, but when his hand brushed across the small of her back all reasons fled from her mind. She allowed him to press her body close to his shirtless one, her hand interlocked in his raven hair, a small moan escaping her lips.

It wasn't the first time she'd kissed him and she was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last. But once again she was struck with how seamlessly they fit together—as cliche as it sounded, it was as though they were made for each other. At least when he kissed her it felt like that.

Sakura gently rubbed her lips against Madara's, mouth parting to let his tongue explore her own. A delicious shiver rushed down her spine and she moved her tongue against his, allowing him to dominate and suck lightly on the moist organ. His hand came up to cup the back of her head, fingers rubbing circles along her scalp. Meanwhile, his other hand slid down to her thigh, the pad of his calloused thumb rubbing sensual patterns along the soft skin of her inner thigh.

Sakura was finding it very very hard to concentrate.

Madara gripped Sakura closer, kissing her with pent up need and desperation and then suddenly it hit him hard. He would do anything for her. He had tried to resist, his pride and hatred had always won over his feelings for her, but now he realized that he couldn't survive without her. He needed her and her only. He didn't care about anything else. Konoha could burn down and as long as he had Sakura he wouldn't care.

As long as he had her, his third life was bearable.

Without removing his lips from her's, Madara gently flipped Sakura over so she was underneath him completely. He sucked desperately on her tongue, savouring her natural taste, fingers rubbing against the skin that peeked out from where her blouse had ridden up. But eventually he had to surface for air and he reluctantly parted from Sakura's lips. He allowed a small growl of pleasure to escape his throat and bit down lightly on her lower lip then licked over the now sensitive spot.

He smirked down at her as she panted beneath him, gasping for breath. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but Madara pressed his finger to her lips, effectively silencing her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her beside him, closing his eyes as, much to his chagrin, exhaustion from his training earlier began to manifest at full force. There was so much more that he wanted to do to her and with her, but unfortunately now was not the time. His desires would have to wait a bit longer.

"Let me go," Sakura squeaked half heartedly but Madara just hugged her closer.

"Hn."

She could have pushed him away if she really wanted to, but using his hold on her as an excuse, she decided to stay in his arms.

His release was going to be announced the next day and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to be with him like this. So she decided to milk the moment for all that it was worth.

She would deal with the consequences in the morning.

* * *

 **AN: Hi guyss~~ here is ch 15! the second to last chapter! Can you believe the story is already ending? T_T waaah! well fear not because A sequel is on the way! Thank you for all the support so far! and review review! suggestions for the finale chapter are being taken so don't be afraid to submit.**


	16. Chapter 16-Wind That Disturbs the Leaves

**Chapter 16 - Wind That Disturbs the Leaves**

* * *

Madara woke sometime during the night to find Sakura's arms wrapped around his waist. Pale bluish moonlight filtered in through the windows, muted by the white curtains hanging before the glass. His lips tugged upwards as he watched her sleep; he never would have thought that the pink haired kunoichi he had disregarded in favor of her two teammates would become an instrumental part of his life.

The Uchiha frowned as his dream came back to him. He'd dreamt of the strange conversation he'd had with Hashirama about a week ago. And now his thoughts refused to settle. All he could think about was Hashirama's words to him. A new path laid out before him and he had the option to follow it. However, he was hesitant to change completely.

' _Remember the reason we started this village.'_

Hashirama's words echoed throughout Madara's mind. He remembered now, in fact it was crystal clear. He could almost _feel_ the day when he'd made the truce with Hashirama and they had begun the village plans. To rule with peace. That had been the sole reason for Konoha's creation.

As Madara's mined churned, he gently extricated himself from Sakura's grip and slipped out of bed. He padded barefoot through the house, absently enjoying the coolness of the wood flooring, and stepped out onto the small front porch of the house. He always thought better in the moonlight.

A soft wind blew through, lifting his hair away from his face and sending it dancing lightly to his right. As he listened to the sound of it disturbing the leaves of the trees, Madara's thoughts began to come together in his mind, taking shape and making sense. His objective now seemed more concrete. His core was beginning to burn with purpose. It was the purpose that made his thoughts ruthlessly truthful. It was that burning purpose that purged any soft lies that would pander to his pride rather than present the bare facts.

He knew what it was that he had to do, and to do it, he would have to start from the basics like he would with any important matter. However right now, he was below basic. He was _nothing_ in the sights of the Konohagakure people; undeserving of his life, much less their respect, and he knew that in order to manipulate them completely without the use of genjutsu he had to gain their goodwill.

This would be an exercise in patience, but the result would be worth it. He wanted Konoha to revere him. He had no objections to whether or not they did so grudgingly or not. As a matter of fact, he thought with a smile, grudgingly was better, because it would mean that they didn't really want to but couldn't help it anyway. He supposed that would be all he could hope for from the older or current generation.

A grimace flickered across the Uchiha's aristocratic features and he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back onto one of the columns that supported the porch. He had been the one to name the village, it was in essence something that belonged to him and so he would reclaim it. He had sought to destroy it before because he'd felt so betrayed, but now...now he would seek to rule it. To reclaim his rightful place as leader. But he knew he couldn't force his leadership upon the people like he'd tried to before, he couldn't be tyrant. He had to be something more, he had to go down a different path and he had to maintain the peace.

Madara smirked, dark eyes glittering as his thoughts continued to form.

Now that he knew what his goal was, the next step was figuring out how to achieve it. He knew nothing about the citizens of Konoha apart from the little he had seen of them during his time here. Knowledge was power, and he needed power. Not only did he need power to rule, but he needed power to protect Sakura. His Sakura.

Yes, he would find out everything he could about the current Konoha. He would learn the place inside and out. He eyed a trail of ants that made an orderly line before his toes. He would work with that unerring determination. In fact he would surrender completely to the place. He would be everywhere, like those ants. He would know this village as much as those ants did. As much as he despised giving in, he knew that this time it was essential in order for his plan to work. He would turn Konoha into a force to be reckoned with.

Madara tilted his face towards the moon, relishing in the light it flooded over his skin and he smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, it was one full of self satisfaction. He would let the officials of Konoha feel as though they'd conquered him, he would give them full control while he worked his way up in the ranks and before they even realized it he would be ruling. And best of all, they would want him to rule.

Madara set his jaw in determination, eyes hard as he turned and headed back inside the house. He would approach Sakura with his plea to surrender in the morning. It would be perfect timing, considering that his release from prison was being announced. It would probably surprise her, but it would please her. And because it was for his greater goal, he wouldn't even feel the sting of his pride. The worse they treated him, the more they would love him in the end.

He would bear it.

With the ease of a shinobi of his caliber, he silently slipped behind Sakura onto the sofa and wrapped his arms around her small waist. He buried his head in her soft sweet smelling hair and closed his eyes. He didn't bother to hide the smirk that flaunted itself across his lips.

It was time for a new Uchiha Madara to be born and with it a new Konoha.

* * *

Morning came in all its triumphant sunny glory and before Sakura knew it, she was heading to the town square to witness the announcement of Madara's release.

She frowned slightly as she made her way through the streets of Konoha. Madara had seemed preoccupied that morning, and had asked to speak to her once she'd returned from the town. The pinkette shook her head, she had to give him the benefit of the doubt. She had to believe that he wasn't thinking up ways to destroy Konoha again.

Her arrival in the town square abruptly brought her out of her reverie and she bit her lip as she watched the ANBU unfurl the scroll and paste it onto the central bulletin board in the village square. There was no turning back now. Everyone would know about Madara's presence and she would be fully responsible for everything to do with him afterwards.

"What is this? Uchiha Madara is in Konoha? What kind of treason is this?" a villager yelled, shaking his fist angrily. Sakura swallowed harshly and stepped forward. She cleared her throat to get the attention of the gathering crowd. The sun seemed exceptionally hot, despite the breeze passing over the crowd. The rustling of unease and tension seemed to seep through the area, drawing people like flies. She inhaled a deep breath.

"Everyone please stay calm. I know it is alarming to suddenly hear of Uchiha Madara's presence in our village but he is under careful watch and restraint. I monitor him 24/7 and can safely say that right now he poses no threat to the village-"

"Bah! How can we trust your words when you were all over that Uchiha boy when he left Konoha?" the villager interrupted and was backed up by the rest of the crowd.

"He killed my son in the war! How can we accept a murderer?" a woman said, her lips were pressed together in a thin line and her face showed the wear and tear of grief.

Sakura faltered slightly but then remembered how Madara had clung to her. The hollowness in his eyes pushed her to defend him.

"I was against having him here at first too...but as I got to know him I realized that although he is undeserving, we can give him a second chance as long as he does not harm Konoha. We rarely deserve the chances that we get, and-"

The woman shook her fist at Sakura and then spat at her feet.

"You treasonous pig!" she screamed and the crowd rallied behind her, hurling insults at Sakura.

"This was the decision made by the Hokage and the council and as long as Uchiha Madara does not threaten the village he has a right to a second chance within reason," Sakura repeated, fists clenched at her sides. Then, a motion caught the corner of her eye and she whipped around, but not before she saw familiar long black hair disappear around a corner. Madara had been there.

Wasting no time, Sakura bowed respectfully to the still disgruntled crowd and shunshined to the Uchiha compound where she knew Madara would be waiting. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, elbows propped on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him. When Sakura entered the room he glanced up, eyes shuttered and almost icy.

"You heard?" Sakura asked softly and Madara nodded stiffly.

"Hn. Do you still want to defend me now your fickle village is turning on you?" His voice was soft and emotionless, and his eyes dark and hard. Sakura sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"Please...we've already been down this road. I said I would be by your side and I meant it…" She leaned her back against the wall, tipping her head to the side as she watched him.

"Even if your friends turn on you?" Madara questioned, one dark brow raised in skepticism. He didn't want to admit it, but if Sakura turned against him, he didn't think he would have the fortitude to last for the duration of his plan. He _needed_ her. This was his first time trying something as bourgeois as getting people to _like_ him.

Sakura paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. Was she really willing to go to such lengths to give the man who almost destroyed her home a second chance?

She didn't have to think long before the answer presented itself to her.

"Yes… but only under the condition that you are willing to change and never harm Konoha again. Then, I will stand by you even if my friends turn against me."

Madara stared at Sakura, his shock breaking through his stoic mask momentarily, then his face closed off again and he turned his head away.

Once again the kunoichi had taken him by surprise with her unexpected reaction. She was nothing like anyone he'd ever known.

"Why would you go so far after all I have done?" he asked gruffly, hands clasped together tightly.

A sad smile curved Sakura's lips upwards and she moved towards Madara, green eyes soft and affectionate. She held her hand out and he hesitated for a moment before reaching out to engulf her small hands in his much larger ones. Sakura maneouvered herself until she was standing in between his legs and her hands on either side of his face.

"Because...because I think I might love you," Sakura whispered, eyes glistening with tears. It had taken her a very long time to get to where she was now, but as she spoke the words the feeling sprung up with new vigour and she knew without a doubt that she did love him.

Madara's eyes shifted and Sakura watched as he battled with his emotions, then finally he gave in and pulled her into his arms, face tucked into the crook of her neck.

"You can't go back now. Once you are mine, you are mine forever. And are you sure you want to love a dark soul like me? You and I both know what I am..." he whispered into her neck, arms tightening around her body.

"I wasn't planning to go back...and yes I know what you are but I think you have good in you. There is good in everyone," she whispered softly, thinking of Sasuke. "I don't think yours is completely gone yet. That's what I am holding on to. That's what I am choosing to believe in." Sakura smiled softly, gently carding her fingers through Madara's unruly hair. He moaned slightly against her neck and leaned into her touch and for a couple minutes he was silent, focusing only on feeling her. This changed things immeasurably for the better. He felt like he could weather anything.

"But do you...do you feel the same way?" Sakura queried, biting her lip nervously. Madara pulled back slightly, smirking as he took Sakura's face in between his hands.

"Hn," he growled before pressing his lips to hers, mouth hot and needy as he ran his tongue across her lips. When she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance he sucked desperately at her tongue, his answer was as clear as any spoken words.

He loved her. He needed her. He wanted her. He had her.

"I only need you," Madara mumbled against Sakura's lips, eyes darkening with desire as he pressed her closer to him, his tongue exploring every inch of her warm wet mouth. He doubted that she understood the weight of his words.

Her taste and scent were intoxicating. It was like a drug that he couldn't get enough of.

"Hn...you...taste...so good," he mumbled again in between kisses, turning his head to the side slightly so he had better access to the caverns of Sakura's mouth. It had been a lifetime since he felt such burning need.

Heat rushed to Sakura's face and her cheeks burned with desire and embarrassment. She couldn't even manage to formulate a reply, all she could focus on was kissing him back.

"I want to go further but I will not do anything to you without your permission…" Madara said, his voice uncharacteristically soft and gentle. Sakura nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you…" she said shyly, averting her gaze as she struggled to hold on to her emotions.

"Hn."

Madara leaned back, turning his body so that he was lying on the sofa with Sakura on her back on top of him, his arms wrapped around her waist in a secure and possessive hold.

He slipped his hands over hers and absently played with her fingers as he inhaled her flower scented shampoo.

Sakura flipped Madara's hands over and traced her fingers along his palms. She'd never noticed it before but he had really nice hands. His fingers were long and slim but strong at the same time. But her admiration of his hands were cut short when she suddenly remembered his request from earlier that morning.

She twisted so that she could look up at Madara.

"This morning you said you had wanted to speak to me about something…" Sakura trailed, green eyes questioning. She watched as something shifted within Madara's eyes and he nodded slowly.

"Hn," he confirmed, pulling himself and Sakura into a sitting position, releasing his grip on her so that she could scoot off his lap to sit beside him.

Inwardly Madara steeled himself. There was no turning back now. He paused, searching himself for any hesitance. Finding none, he continued.

"Indeed, I have decided to surrender to this filthy-... to Konoha's rule," he drawled, jumping to correct the slip of his tongue when he saw the disapproval of his dub for Konoha in Sakura's eyes.

The pinkette narrowed her emerald eyes suspiciously. She was willing to give Madara a second chance but that didn't mean she wasn't weary of his intentions still.

"And if Konoha is so filthy to you, why do you want to surrender?" she asked, eyes trained on Madara's every gesture.

The Uchiha let out a small but genuine sigh.

"I won't pretend to like this place because I don't, but I have less reasons to resist than I did before...and more reasons to submit." He waved his hand over his body.

"My chakra is sealed and all my allies are dead. I have no power, I have no home….I have no people. What else is there for me to do but surrender?" Madara all but spat, his voice tinged with a lonely bitterness.

Sakura could feel her heart beginning to melt.

He hadn't told Sakura his true reason for surrendering as her wounds were still too fresh. She wouldn't approve of him wanting to reclaim his status as leader of the village he founded, just after he'd tried to destroy it. But the reasons he'd given her weren't lies either, they just weren't the main cause of his change of mind.

"Hashirama appeared to me in a vision of sorts," Madara said stiffly and Sakura's brows shot upwards in surprise.

"Did it have anything to do with your change of heart?" she asked softly and he nodded curtly.

"Hn, it did. Hashirama put into perspective the things that were being laid before me, as well as my less than noble situation. As loathe as I am to admit it, I have nothing left. Hashirama reminded me that once again I have been given the opportunity to choose the path of optimism, and stated I would be foolish to ignore it and remain on this cursed one instead."

Sakura blinked back the suspicious moisture that had began to surface in her eyes. Madara had come a long way and was a far cry from the insane, hatred filled beast he'd been when first resurrected. She wasn't stupid however, and knew that he was still no saint and would never be. In fact, she figured he even had an ulterior motive for surrendering, but felt deep within that it wasn't one that would cause any harm to Konoha...or her.

"I cannot say I won't ever go back on my decision, but I am not likely to as I Uchiha Madara, rarely ever feel the need to change my decisions," Madara stated proudly and Sakura decided to ignore his arrogance in favour of throwing her arms around his neck.

"I'm so relieved," she breathed into his neck, tightening her embrace. "I know this was probably a very hard decision for you to make but I...I feel as though Shiro's death wasn't so meaningless now."

When Sakura's voice cracked with emotion, Madara felt a tiny sliver of guilt stab his heart. But it was gone as soon as it came, he was too selfish for it to stay any longer. Many things had changed about him, but many things had remained the same.

The main difference was that he no longer sought to destroy Konoha. Instead he wanted to rule and protect it, but the devious darkness of his character hadn't really changed. It never would.

His arms seemed to move on their own accord and he found himself returning Sakura's embrace. It was one of the things that had changed about him. His capacity to feel anything apart from hatred had widened. He supposed people would call his feelings towards Sakura love, but he was unsure if his scarred cursed heart could generate any such feelings. To him, what he felt was something much darker. It was a kind of possessiveness. Holding on to her eased the emptiness inside of him that had appeared when he let go of the majority of his hatred. Holding on to the pinkette gave him something to live for daily.

He knew he couldn't survive without her, so he supposed his feelings could fit into the definition of love.

And now that he felt it, this type of love anyway, his previous notions of love being a weakness had somehow changed. He supposed it might have been a combination of his own thoughts, of Sakura's reactions, and of Naruto's words.

He felt stronger.

He felt like he had something to protect.

Before, it was the same, but the object of his love had been his ideals, and he had protected them and worked for them for his entire life.

He would do the same for Sakura. That was the type of man he was.

"Come, I will take you to the Hokage," Sakura said after giving Madara one last embrace. She pulled herself to her feet and trailed her fingers across his jawbone. He leaned into her touch before accepting the hand she held out to him.

Sakura summoned the ANBU who had been on guard around the perimeter of the lot.

"We're taking him to the Hokage," Sakura ordered and motioned to the ANBU to put on the shackles on Madara. She motioned to one of the ANBU, "You, go ahead and tell the Hokage that Madara requests an audience with him."

"Hai!" the ANBU agreed, bowing before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Haruno-sama," the remaining ANBU member said, bowing in deference to Sakura. "You realize that we will have to bind him," he said, his actions and tone respectful, but an almost anxious glee in his aura. Sakura clenched her teeth in annoyance, before relaxed when her rational mind kicked back in.

"Indeed..." Sakura glanced at Madara and he nodded ever so slightly. "You can go ahead."

The ANBU all but smirked triumphantly, something that Sakura _felt_ , due to the fact that he was masked, before proceeding to use the binding jutsu on Madara. He then fastened the shackles around his wrists and ankles, and none too gently either. Madara closed his eyes, trying to keep his patience under control. It wouldn't do to lose his temper over an such an inferior being. Yes, for now he would let the so called ANBU feel as though he had control.

"Well let us proceed," Sakura ordered and with that she marched through the door, ANBU and Madara in tow.

As they made their way through the streets of Konoha, whispers filtered towards them from the civilians and shinobi alike that lined the sides of the road. Once one person had seen Madara being escorted the news had spread like a wildfire and soon almost everyone had come to see the sight for themselves.

A few civilians hissed insults at Madara and Sakura. Traitor was the most common amongst them all. Sakura clenched her jaw; she did not appreciate being called a traitor. But at the same time she understood where the villagers were coming from. Just a couple weeks ago she'd thought it traitorous to think anything positive about the Uchiha.

The pinkette let a small sigh escape her lips and she glanced out the corner of her eye at Madara. He walked proudly, spine upright and eyes half closed with what she supposed was some sort of arrogant disinterest. Another sigh left her lips, she could only hope that the meeting with the Hokage went well.

* * *

Minutes later they arrived at the door to the Hokage's office and Sakura raised her fist to knock on the door.

"Hokage-sama it is Haruno Sakura...I've arrived with the Uchiha," she said formally and when the confirmation to enter sounded, she pushed the door open.

Kakashi sat behind his desk with Homura and Koharu flanking him on either side.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura greeted, bowing respectfully, followed by the ANBU and Madara who gave a stiff, shallow, rather reluctant bow. He might had decided to surrender but it didn't come naturally.

"Ah Sakura-chan, no need for all the formalities!" Kakashi said, waving his hand as he eye-smiled at his former student. Sakura smiled and just shrugged.

"Well what does he want?" Koharu interrupted, her wizened voice hard with dislike as she eyed Madara distastefully.

Sakura pursed her lips at her attitude but simple nodded to the ANBU surrounding Madara and they disappeared into the shadows of the room.

"He requested an audience with the Hokage after telling me that he decided to surrender to Konoha," Sakura said slowly, keeping her gaze locked with Koharu's.

"Bah! And you believed that, young kunoichi?" she spat but said nothing further when Homura rested his hand on her shoulder.

"This is a rather interesting development…" Homura mused, raising a hand to stroke his beard. "We all know Madara is the master of deception, so how are we supposed to believe his intentions are genuine?" He turned to Kakashi who had remained silent. "Hokage-sama what are your thoughts on this matter?"

Kakashi steepled his fingers, brow furrowed slightly as he sat immersed in his thoughts. Then he leaned back into his chair.

"I would like to hear the reason for this...decision from the Uchiha himself," Kakashi drawled, but his voice was sharp and icy.

Sakura glanced towards Madara and he stepped forward, shoulders squared regally, then he did something no one expected. He lowered himself on one knee, head bowed towards the floor.

A small gasp escaped Sakura's lips but she forced herself to keep silent. She needed to see what he would do next.

"I have no home, or purpose or people. My chakra is sealed and I have been reduced to a mere shadow," Madara said slowly, his long dark hair curtaining his face. He raised his head to look directly at Kakashi, eyes solemn and full of brokenness. "What is there left for me to do but surrender? This choice was a much detested one, but I no longer have any interest in attacking Konoha, and as much as my pride detests it, I know I have been ousted."

"He's lying!" Koharu spat but Madara completely ignored her, which incensed her fury all the more. But before she could do anything, Kakashi raised his hand to silence her.

The silver haired Hokage observed Madara closely. He didn't doubt that the Uchiha had an ulterior motive for surrendering, but he could feel the truthfulness in his words when he said he no longer wanted to attack Konoha. That meant his motives had changed, but to what was the question.

Kakashi was used to looking underneath the underneath, and that meant that there was more to Madara than he'd originally thought. There was more than the fake brokenness, and Kakashi's dislike of Sasuke's uncle was not greater than his curiosity in this moment.

He knew that if he accepted Madara's plea he would have to keep a very close watch on the Uchiha.

"How would you prove your words?" Kakashi asked, deciding to throw out a bait.

Madara paused as he watched Kakashi. He could tell the man didn't buy his story but was willing to use the opportunity to have him under more control. Madara smirked inwardly, he would give the Hokage even more reason to want him under his thumb.

"I will take the Pledge of Allegiance," Madara said through clenched teeth, glaring at Kakashi. Kakashi raised a brow, and then stared Madara down.

"Oh, do go on," Kakashi said lazily, even though his body was far tenser than he'd thought it would be. This was serious.

"I will pledge my allegiance to Konoha by giving my services as needed. I have been around for generations, and I am sure my knowledge in strategy and defense will be unrivaled and could become a great asset to this village…." Madara stated, lowering his head once again.

Kakashi surveyed Madara. He knew the Uchiha was right and he knew Konoha could benefit from his services. Plus that way he could keep a close eye on the Uchiha.

"Very well…" Kakashi said slowly, his words piercing in the thick tension that blanketed the room. "You will have to sign the pledge in blood."

Koharu and Homura gasped in shock at Kakashi's acceptance of Madara's proposal.

"What? You can't do this!" Koharu screeched and Homura nodded, agreeing with her for once.

"Hokage-sama this dangerous! Crazy even!"

Kakashi nodded.

"You think I do not know this?" The two elders grapled for words, but Kakashi continued. "I know it is probably reckless but he has a point. Besides, what better way to control him than make him our own?" he drawled, eyes still trained on the Uchiha kneeling before him.

Madara clenched his teeth, his blood boiling and his pride in the dust. But he endured because he had a goal.

Kakashi reached into his desk and retrieved a scroll which he unfurled and placed before Madara. The Uchiha instantly recognized it as the binding pledge which sealed off the pledgee's chakra if they went against the stipulations of the contract.

Without hesitating he raised his thumb to his mouth and bit down until the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth, then he swiped his bleeding appendage across the bottom of the scroll.

This was it. He had completely surrendered to Konoha.

"Excellent," Kakashi smirked, retrieving the scroll from the ground. "You, Uchiha Madara are now under the official command of Konohagakure no Sato."

Madara kept his head low in an act of submission, hair curtaining his face as he smirked in satisfaction.

Konoha wouldn't know what hit them when he began to change the village from the inside out. When he reclaimed his rightful place as a founder and began to rule.

Kakashi looked at the still kneeling Uchiha, and frowned, unsure if he'd perhaps moved too quickly. What was done was done, though, and he would just have to see what exactly the future held.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Naruto parried an attack dealt by his training partner's clone, following it up with a hard kick that dismissed it. He then threw a kunai at the other one, intending to get rid of as many clones as possible before taking on the genuine target. There was only so much chakra his adversary had, and he rather liked kicking them into obsoletion.

A stiff breeze blew over the grounds at that moment, moving with enough force to change the course of the projectile, and the kunai missed the target, lodging harmlessly into a tree trunk some ten feet behind the target. Both Naruto and the clone paused and straightened. Naruto's hand fell to his side as he turned to look in the direction from which the breeze had come.

Another gentler breeze coursed through the village, and Naruto felt something shift inside him, something unsteady, and not quite uneasy, but unsettling all the same.

It felt like change.

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 **AN: TANAAAA I'M BACK! Sorry for the horribly long wait guys, but thank you so much for the support during the meantime! Also thank you for everyone who stuck by this story from the beginning! To answer some of the reviews, yes there will still be a sequel!**

 **And the name of it is…*drumroll*: A New Leaf!**

 **Now here's a little challenge, whoever guess the true meaning of the name first will get the chance to name the very first chapter of the sequel!**

 **That said R &R please and see you in the sequel! **


	17. Sequel

**AN: Hello my lovely readers! As promised the sequel for TTC is here! Sorry I took so long, any how please see my profile for the sequel. It is called A New Leaf. That said, here is a short preview ;D**

* * *

 **A New Leaf (Path)**

 **Chapter 1 - Starting Over**

The stillness of the night could have been mistaken for peacefulness, but it wasn't. It was far too stagnant, much too heavy to be considered in such a light blissful manner.

Madara stirred on the simple futon he slept on, sweat beading on his forehead. The heaviness of the night weighed directly on his chest and Sakura's absence made it even worse. She'd had to stay late at the hospital to attend to an urgent matter, and so he'd been left to sleep alone. But without her there was no sleep.

The eventide's stillness pressed on, forcing itself down onto Madara. It was getting hard to breathe. He struggled, forcing his eyes to open against the blackness only to be met with more darkness. Not the darkness of an unlit room like he should have seen, but the empty pitch black space of a dream, of another dimension.

Footsteps sounded through the darkness and it slowly parted to reveal a familiar face. Hashirama.

* * *

 **Leave your opinions in the reviews for A New Leaf! Thank you so much. Again see profile for the sequel story, A New Leaf.**


End file.
